Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses
by ninouche17
Summary: Elliot Evans, directeur de la firme Evans, reçoit des lettres de menaces. C'est ainsi que James Potter, jeune homme froid et imperturbable, devient le garde du corps de Lily Evans, jeune fille capricieuse et manipulatrice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**** : **

Lily Evans remontait l'allée menant au manoir de son père au volant de sa voiture de sport rouge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi celui-ci lui avait demandé de venir mais, connaissant son géniteur, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

En effet, depuis la mort de sa femme, Elliot Evans s'était réfugié dans le travail, délaissant sa fille unique pour oublier sa douleur. Elle avait passé toute sa scolarité en pensionnat, ne revenant que pour les fêtes et les vacances d'été mais, même durant ces moments là, son père était absent et Lily lui en voulait pour ça.

Elle se gara devant l'escalier où se trouvait une grande porte en chêne massif. Elle entra dans la demeure et marcha jusqu'au bureau de son père.

- Entrez, répondit une voix grave après qu'elle ait frappée à la porte.

- Bonsoir père, fit-elle après être entré dans le bureau.

- Ma petite Lily, je suis content que tu sois venu, fit son père en la serrant dans ses bras.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit-elle en desserrant l'étreinte de son père.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, rigola son père.

Ça c'est toi qui le dit, pensa la jeune fille_._

Les yeux de Lily firent le tour de la pièce. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un homme qui se tenait debout devant le bureau de son père. A première vue, rien ne le différenciait des collaborateurs de son père, impeccable dans un costume gris clair, de la prestance, de l'autorité, il était peut-être juste plus athlétique que la moyenne et plus jeune aussi. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, regardant l'échange entre elle et son père et, bizarrement, Lily sentait que c'était à cause de cet homme qu'elle était ici ce soir.

Comment le savait-elle ? Peut-être le décalage entre l'air sophistiqué que lui donnait son élégant costume et la force brute qui émanait de lui. On devinait tout de suite l'homme d'action, même s'il était nonchalamment appuyé sur le coin du bureau, il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Son visage était neutre, manquant cruellement d'expressions, comme s'il cherchait à ne rien laisser paraître. Un homme de ce genre éprouvait-il quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ? Non, décidemment, cet homme ne faisait pas partit de l'univers d'Elliot Evans.

- Lily, cet homme travaille pour le gouvernement…

Cet homme n'avait certainement pas l'attitude d'un fonctionnaire ou d'un politicien. Un fonctionnaire se serait empressé auprès d'elle tandis qu'un politicien lui aurait au moins sourit. Lui, se contentait de la fixer froidement.

- Il est chargé de la sécurité au MI5, continua son père avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

- En quoi suis-je concernée ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus détachée.

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus brillant mais retrouva vite sa froideur.

- Chérie, j'ai reçu des lettres anonymes…des lettres de menaces. Tu sais qu'en ce moment, nous travaillons sur un projet très important pour le gouvernement et ces lettres pourraient émaner d'un groupe terroriste. Nous avons besoin d'être protégés.

- Nous ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Toi, moi. Tu serais une cible parfaite. A travers toi, on m'atteint moi, le projet et le gouvernement.

Lily était sceptique. Elle pensait plutôt à une machination de la part de son père. Il avait très mal supporté son départ de la maison familiale il y a deux ans et, depuis, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. En fait, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, après leur dernier conflit, elle avait catégoriquement refusée de lui donner sa nouvelle adresse et il l'avait trop bien accepté pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je veux voir ces lettres, dit-elle en s'adressant à son père.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire ma chérie. Elles sont aussi inquiétantes que vulgaires. C'est pourquoi tu seras suivie et protégée jour et nuit et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Lily l'avait sentit gros comme une maison. Depuis le début elle savait que ses soupçons étaient justifiés mais s'il croyait qu'elle allait se soumettre, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude et même qu'avec un peu de chance il pourra se gratter les fesses avec !

- Si tu crois que je vais laisser ce "Superman de pacotille" me suivre, tu te trompes lourdement !

Le visage de "Superman" resta de marbre à cette réflexion.

- Lily…

- Non il n'y a pas Lily qui tienne. C'est encore un de tes subterfuges pour t'immiscer dans ma vie. Tu cherchais un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie depuis que j'ai quittée cet appartement qu'en une nuit tu avais transformé en bunker !

- Mais c'était pour ton bien Lily !

- Des panneaux d'acier à chacune de mes fenêtres, un vigile à l'entrée et une surveillance téléphonique pour mon bien ? Je veux mener une vie normale même si ça te déplait et si tu y veux toujours une place, tu as intérêt à arrêter tes manigances !

- Ce ne sont pas des manigances !

- Je veux vivre comme tout le monde, tu peux essayer de comprendre ça ?

- Tu es une Evans, Lily ! Les membres de notre famille ne vivent pas normalement !

- S'il vous plait…

D'une voix ennuyée, "Superman" venait de la couper et la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

-Sur ma feuille d'instructions j'ai votre nom mademoiselle Evans. Vous pouvez vous disputer avec votre père jusqu'à demain matin si ça vous chante mais, à moins que mon patron ne change d'avis, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, vous êtes sous ma surveillance pour un petit moment.

- Tu vois ma chérie !

Son père eut même l'audace de laisser échapper un petit rire satisfait. Il n'avait peut être pas monté cette histoire de toutes pièces mais il pourrait enfin passer la bride au cou de sa petite fille rebelle.

- C'est une honte d'utiliser l'argent des contribuables pour de telles broutilles, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Je ne veux pas d'un garde du corps !

Qu'espérait-elle ? Que l'homme aurait réagi à cette réplique ? Si c'était le cas, elle s'était bien tromper. Son visage conservait toujours cette expression de neutralité.

- Si vous avez des plaintes ou des suggestions à formuler mademoiselle Evans, vous pouvez toujours en faire part au premier ministre, fit-il avec ironie.

L'antipathie qu'éprouvait Lily à son égard menaçait de se transformer en haine absolue. Elle tourna les talons et, sans un regard pour son père, sortit de la pièce.

- Suivez-moi ! lança-t-elle à "Superman" avec un claquement de doigts.

Cette sortie lui procura l'indicible plaisir de voir ses lèvres se serrer dédaigneusement et un éclair passer dans ses yeux noisette si froids. Il restait donc un peu quelques traces d'humanité chez cet homme. Pas forcément les meilleures, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander quand même !

Elle traversait le hall quand "Superman" posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même.

- Ne me touchez pas ! dit-elle sèchement.

Il ne retira pas sa main, comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'au jeu de l'autorité, il avait également des atouts. Un étrange malaise s'empara de Lily tandis qu'il l'observait avec tant d'attention qu'elle se sentit captive de son regard. Il enleva la main de son épaule.

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, commença-t-il calmement, on m'a confié une mission et j'ai l'intention de la mener à bien. Je crois que ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous deux si vous acceptiez de coopérer.

- Je suis sûre et certaine que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans mon aide. Et puisque vous tenez à ce que les choses soient claires, n'utiliser plus jamais l'ironie avec moi, je déteste qu'on me manque de respect.

- J'espérais qu'une note d'humour aurait pu dédramatiser la situation mais il semble que je me sois trompé. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Evans, évitez de me traiter comme un petit chien à l'avenir.

Lily se raidit, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous ! Votre présence me gâche suffisamment la vie pour que je n'ai pas en plus à ménager votre sensibilité !

- Alors, je suis tenu à la plus absolu correction, tandis que vous, vous avez le droit de me traiter comme bon vous semble ?

Le comportement de Lily ressemblait fortement à celui d'une petite fille gâtée, un de ces femmes riches et méprisantes qui ne respectaient qu'elles-mêmes, c'était ce qu'il devait penser d'elle à cet instant mais, en réalité, ce n'était qu'une façade. Cependant, Lily n'avait pas l'intention de le détromper.

- C'est vous qui travaillez pour moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

- Certes, mademoiselle Evans, mais c'est à vous de ne pas me rendre la tâche difficile. Et je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux.

Son insupportable assurance porta à son comble l'exaspération de Lily.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer !

Il la dominait de sa haute taille, de sa puissance d'homme, et sous son regard glacial, Lily éprouvait un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il jouait de sa supériorité physique, lui imposait, sans rien dire, l'idée de sa brutalité potentielle. Elle le toisa avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable.

- Lever la main une seule fois sur moi et je vous fais virer sur le champ !

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne peux pas être renvoyé du poste que j'occupe. Quant à lever la main sur vous… je crains que dans votre cas, les fessées ne servent plus à rien, hélas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en brutalisant les femmes que je résous mes problèmes avec elles. Surtout avec les femmes difficiles…

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Que je déteste la suffisance masculine ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Cette façon de se vanter de ses prouesses me dégoûte ! Je vous préviens si vous essayez de m'embrasser, vous vous en repentirez !

Son rire moqueur donna à Lily l'envie de disparaître sous terre.

- Mais qui vous parle de vous embrasser ?

- Vous venez de dire que vous ne régliez pas vos problèmes avec les femmes en les brutalisant !

- De là à en conclure que j'y parviens en les embrassant, il y a une marge !

- Alors, comment vous y prenez-vous ?

- Si vous choisissez de me compliquer la vie, vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répondit-il. Mais vous ne me la compliquerez pas.

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous !

- Ecoutez mademoiselle Evans, je n'ai pas plus le choix que vous dans cette histoire ! Alors finissons cette discussion stérile, je vous en prie !

L'antipathie de Lily grandit encore un peu. Elle avait trop lutté pour réussir à mener une existence normale et ne pouvait accepter ce retour à la contrainte avec le sourire.

Elle comprit cependant qu'en laissant apparaître son hostilité, elle rendrait "Superman" encore plus vigilant. Elle devait se débarrasser de lui et pour cela, il fallait endormir sa méfiance.

- Vous avez raison, dit-elle avec un soupir.

Cette soudaine soumission ne l'abusa pas, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils. Autre leçon à retenir : endormir sa méfiance était une chose, mais il ne fallait jamais, jamais, le prendre pour un imbécile. Il possédait une trop grande finesse.

- Rappelez-moi votre nom ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne vous l'avais pas donné. Potter.

- C'est votre prénom ?

- Mon nom de famille.

- Vous n'avez pas de prénom ?

La jeune femme atténuait progressivement la note agressive de sa voix. En douceur, elle endosserait le rôle que son père aimait tant la voir jouer : celui d'une femme du monde, pour qui séduire et briller représente l'unique ambition.

- Si j'en ai un.

Piquée au vif par sa concision, Lily dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- Et… vous arrive-t-il de sourire ?

- Oui.

Mais il resta de glace.

- Eh bien, murmura-t-elle, on ne va pas s'amuser !

- Pour ça, non.

Cette froide observation la blessa. La véritable Lily, douce, aimante, sensible, supportait mal qu'on ne l'apprécie pas, même s'il s'agissait paradoxalement de son pire ennemi !

- Puisque nous sommes condamnés à nous supporter quelques temps, autant faire un effort pour rendre les choses agréables, non ?

- Vous changez bien vite d'avis, mademoiselle Evans ! Mais il ne s'agit pas d'agrément, je ne suis pas payé pour vous amuser, même si je ne suis pour vous qu'un "Superman de pacotille".

- Désolée de vous avoir froisser, monsieur Potter.

- Ne vous désolez pas. Seuls les gens à qui l'on tient peuvent nous froisser.

Nouveau coup au cœur. Etrange, tout de même, cette sensibilité stupide au jugement d'un homme qu'elle détestait ! Car elle le détestait profondément, pour une fois dans sa vie, le verbe haïr prenait tout son sens.

- Vous êtes prêt à risquer votre vie pour protéger quelqu'un qui vous est complètement indifférent ?

- Bien sûr, c'est même le seul état d'esprit valable pour être efficace dans ce métier.

Elle aurait aussi bien pu être un sac de pommes de terre !

Il avait enfin cessé de la fixer et son regard perçant observait à présent le hall du manoir.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez visiter le domaine. J'ai besoin d'en connaître chaque recoin. Et puis je vous poserai quelques questions sur votre emploi du temps et sur les gens qui vous entourent. Ensuite, je ferai de mon mieux pour me fondre dans le décor. La plupart du temps, vous ne vous apercevrez même pas de ma présence.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à la carrure d'athlète, au visage volontaire et troublant de son ange gardien. Un homme de ce genre pouvait-il passer inaperçu ? Elle n'était pourtant pas décidée à lui faciliter les choses, sans montrer de mauvaise volonté bien sûr !

- Cette visite pourrait-elle attendre ? Sinon demandez à un des domestiques. J'ai une migraine affreuse et j'aimerais me reposer un moment.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Lily respira plus librement. Cette fois, elle avait gagné !

- Je vous accompagne à votre chambre.

« Chaque médaille à son revers ! » songea-t-elle, fataliste, en le guidant à travers les couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait lors de ses séjours chez son père.

- C'est moi qui entre d'abord, déclara-t-il.

Il posa la main sur celle de Lily et ce contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. La surprise de la jeune femme fut telle qu'elle en oublia de protester.

- Alors, pas de sorcières ou de loups-garous ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Du regard, il fit un premier tour d'inspection, tandis que Lily se raidissait à côté de lui. Elle détestait sentir ses yeux inquisiteurs fouiller son univers. Avait-il vraiment besoin de voir son vieil ours en peluche rose ou bien la pile de romans posée sur sa table de chevet ? C'était comme s'il la déshabillait !

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails, tout de suite, il s'occupa des diverses ouvertures de la pièce. A commencer par les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le balcon, dont il étudia un moment le système de fermeture, puis ce fut le tour de fenêtre.

- Vous laisserez tout cela soigneusement fermé.

- Et si j'ai besoin d'air ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle le contredise ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle arriverait à l'amadouer, l'expression excédée de son visage le disait assez !

- Si vous avez besoin d'air, prévenez-moi. J'installerai quelqu'un sous vos fenêtres.

Ce fut plus qu'elle ne put supporter. Il malmenait son besoin d'indépendance et elle préférait renoncer au plaisir de respirer les senteurs du soir ou de l'aube plutôt que d'imaginer un vigile sous ses fenêtres.

- Ce ne sera pas utile, je voulais juste savoir.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à quitter la chambre. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle se détendait enfin à l'idée de le voir disparaître, il se ravisa et revint vers elle.

- Si, dans un moment de folie, je décidais de vous embrasser, mademoiselle Evans, je crois bien que, malgré ce que vous en dites, je n'aurais pas à m'en repentir.

Sur ces paroles prophétiques, il sortit pour de bon.

Lily resta un moment interloqué. Quel toupet ! Voilà qui méritait une revanche immédiate ! Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa sa chambre, pour s'arrêter devant la porte-fenêtre de son balcon. Avec des précautions de cambrioleur, elle tourna la poignée et sortit. En bas, dans le jardin, il n'y avait personne. Avec un rire de joyeuse excitation, elle enjamba la balustrade, enroula les jambes autour du pilier qui soutenait le balcon, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. C'était depuis son enfance le moyen qu'elle préférait pour aller dans le jardin.

Et voilà ! Il ne fallait jamais laisser aux hommes l'illusion qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Cette petite leçon servirait à l'arrogant Potter !


	2. Chapter 2

********

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je suis contente que la fic vous aie plue et je suis d'autant plus contente de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs dans un autre site ! (ils se reconnaîtront ) !

Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours !!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Lily revint par la porte d'entrée qu'elle claqua de toutes ses forces. Qu'au moins "Superman" l'entende revenir ! Puis, bras croisés, elle attendit au beau milieu du hall que Potter, affolé, lui fonde dessus en pleurant de soulagement.

- Où étiez-vous ? lui demanderait-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis sortie faire un tour, répondrait-elle de son air le plus innocent.

Mais les secondes passaient, et rien ne se produisait. Contrairement à ses prévisions, sa disparition n'avait provoqué aucune panique. A croire même qu'elle était passée inaperçue !

- Quelle incompétence ! s'exclama-t-elle. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clé !

Mais au fait, tant mieux ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour s'échapper de cet endroit ! Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Non, il valait mieux faire les choses en grand, attendre quelques jours qu'il soit mis en confiance et lui fausser compagnie, ça devrait lui apprendre l'humilité.

Un murmure de voix la guida jusqu'à la porte du petit salon qui menait à la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil en voyant deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas discuter devant la cheminée tandis que "Superman" dormait sur le canapé à poings fermés. Elle nota quand même qu'il paraissait plus serein et plus jeune.

Les deux hommes bondirent sur leurs pieds en la voyant et s'inclinèrent dans sa direction. Lily força son regard à se détacher de l'homme endormi et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- J'espère que vous êtes du clan des gentils ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Peter Pettigrow madame.

- Et moi, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

Leurs regards admiratifs lui firent un bien fou. Avec eux, elle retrouvait les réactions habituelles que son apparition provoquait chez les hommes. Tout à l'heure, son charme n'avait pas opéré sur Potter et, sans trop se l'avouer, elle lui en avait voulu.

Pettigrow se pencha vers le divan et secoua l'épaule de l'homme endormi.

- James !

Lily goûtait la saveur de ce prénom, en se disant qu'il lui allait comme un gant, lorsqu'elle vit Peter Pettigrow s'envoler avec un cri de stupeur pardessus le divan, et atterrir sur le tapis dans un grand bruit. Déjà, James Potter se trouvait sur lui, un genou posé sur sa gorge.

En un dixième de seconde, l'homme inoffensif au visage détendu était passé du sommeil profond à l'efficacité la plus absolue. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, heureusement, James reconnut rapidement son agresseur. Avec une exclamation de surprise, il se remit debout et aida le jeune homme à se lever.

- C'est toi ? Désolé, je t'ai confondu avec un autre ! J'aurais dû prendre quelques jours de congés après mon retour d'Amérique centrale… ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non non, tout va bien, répondit Pettigrow d'une voix étranglée.

C'est alors que James Potter aperçut Lily sur le seuil et ne parut nullement ennuyé qu'elle ait assisté à sa méprise.

- Mademoiselle Evans… Alors cette petite _isieste/i_ ?

- Sûrement moins agréable que la vôtre.

- Il semblerait.

Il interrogea Remus Lupin du regard, qui lui répondit par un très léger signe de tête, puis revint vers Lily.

- Je vous présente Remus Lupin, membre de l'équipe de sécurité. Et voici…

- Nous avons déjà fait connaissance, interrompit la jeune femme. Heureusement qu'ils ont l'air honnête ! Sinon, j'aurais essayé de les faire fuir à coups de tisonnier, pendant que vous…faisiez la sieste.

- Je pensais vous les présenter tout à l'heure, mais vous avez manifesté le besoin de vous retirer. A partir de maintenant, je voudrais que vous preniez l'habitude de demander ses papiers à chaque personne que vous rencontrez pour la première fois. Ne vous fiez jamais à l'apparence : les mauvais garçons ressemblent, à s'y méprendre, à d'honnêtes gens !

- Et vous pensez vraiment qu'un terroriste me présenterait ses papiers ? Puis attendrait sagement que mon garde du corps se réveille pour se constituer prisonnier ?

- je vous suggère simplement de prendre un minimum de précautions. Mais c'est sans doute trop vous demander. Par ailleurs, j'avais chargé Remus de la surveillance avant de m'endormir. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Lily fut tentée de lui dire qu'elle aurait pu s'échapper mille fois durant le service de Remus Lupin, mais elle se ravisa : inutile de mettre le jeune homme dans l'embarras en l'accusant de faute professionnelle et puis une telle révélation ne ferait que renforcer leur zèle.

James passa la main sous le revers de sa veste pour y remettre quelque chose en place…et les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il portait un revolver dans un étui sanglé autour de son épaule ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que Peter soit devenu vert de terreur tout à l'heure ! James remarqua son expression abasourdie.

- Vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu ? Eh bien non, mademoiselle Evans. Tout ceci est très, très sérieux.

Lily ne répondit pas, ce revolver bien réel, la faisait douter d'un seul coup. Se pouvait-il donc que son petit monde soit menacé ?

En tout cas, elle ne changerait rien à son attitude. Pendant des années, son père avait essayé de lui faire peur pour la garder près de lui. Pendant des années, elle lui avait résisté et elle continuerait.

- Si vous me faisiez visiter la maison ? suggéra James, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Tiens, il se mettait à lui sourire maintenant ? Sa sieste lui aurait-elle rendu sa bonne humeur ? Un magnifique sourire en tout cas !

- Que désirez-vous voir en premier, monsieur Potter ?

- Appelez-moi James, ce sera plus facile.

Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, il ferma les yeux et s'étira avec un abandon, une sensualité qui frappa Lily. Il faisait exprès, à coup sûr ! Il utilisait son charme pour mieux l'avoir sous sa coupe. Quel…quel…

Mais au fait, pourquoi ne pas jouer le même jeu ? Son envie de porter un coup fatal à cette arrogance toute masculine devenait de plus en plus impérieuse. Il fallait donner une leçon à ce Narcisse qui se comportait comme si le monde entier lui était soumis.

- Commençons par les sous-sols, proposa-t-il. Nous finirons au grenier.

- Je ne m'aventure jamais dans les caves, répondit-elle. Il y a des toiles d'araignées partout et…je ne supporte pas ça.

Lily mentait. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que cet endroit faisait parti de son enfance. Elle ne comptait plus les heures passées dans cet endroit pour des parties de cache-cache et les toiles d'araignées ne la répugnaient pas, loin de là. Elle s'émerveillait de leur fragile architecture.

- Quant au grenier…il y a des chauves-souris, là haut, il n'est pas question que j'y mette les pieds.

Elle n'avait, de sa vie, jamais aperçu la moindre chauve-souris dans son grenier, autre terrain privilégié de ses jeux d'enfant.

- Pas d'autre réticence ? demanda alors James. Pas d'allergie à la poussière de la cuisine ou aux fleurs du grand salon ?

Son regard un peu moqueur en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des prétextes de sa protégée. Mais il n'insista pas, et se rendit seul dans les caves avant de la rejoindre au rez de chaussée pour visiter le reste de l'immense demeure.

- On utilise encore ce monte-plats ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un.

- Cette lumière, dehors, est-elle souvent allumée ?

Vous rendez-vous parfois dans cette pièce ? A quel moment de la journée ? Qu'y faites-vous ?

Tandis qu'il la bombardait de questions, son regard ne cessait pas une seconde ses investigations, chaque détail était repéré, classé, mémorisé. Il ouvrit puis referma toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait, aussi concentré que s'il voulait enregistrer le son particulier de chacune. Il vérifia chaque fenêtre, chaque ouverture. De temps en temps, il sortait un petit carnet de sa poche pour noter la localisation d'un verrou cassé, d'une porte trop grinçante. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à tromper aussi facilement sa vigilance, tout à l'heure, Lily se serait sûrement laissé impressionner par son professionnalisme.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce manège, la jeune femme commença à perdre patience.

- Mais que faites-vous à la fin ? On dirait que vous voulez vous souvenir de chaque détail de la maison !

- C'est exactement cela, répondit-il sans même la regarder. Je mémorise toutes les possibilités d'entrée ou de sortie, toutes les cachettes possibles de cette maison.

- J'imaginais le travail d'agent secret plus intéressant !

- Je ne suis pas agent secret. Et ce que je fais ne m'ennuie pas du tout.

- Cela en fait au moins un ! riposta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pardonnez-moi de voler une demi-heure de votre précieux temps, mais j'organise la protection de votre vie, mademoiselle Evans. De quelle occupation passionnante est-ce que je vous prive ? D'une séance de bronzage au bord de la piscine ?

Lily blêmit sous l'affront. S'il savait ! Et d'ailleurs, ce serait facile de lui jeter la vérité au visage ! De lui révéler qu'elle avait pris le contre-pied des rêves de son père en devenant, à son insu, simple maîtresse d'école dans l'un des quartiers les plus défavorisés de la ville. Et qu'elle passait ses journées, non au bord d'une piscine, mais dans une étouffante salle de classe.

Hélas, la satisfaction d'observer la surprise, peut être même le respect, sur le visage de ce présomptueux, ne justifiait pas l'avalanche d'ennuis qui s'ensuivrait. Très vite, son père viendrait se mettre sur son chemin s'il apprenait par James Potter la véritable situation de sa fille chérie. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'arracher à ce style de vie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, leva les yeux vers James qui lui sourit, encourageant.

- Je vais vous montrer ce que je fais et pourquoi c'est si important.

D'un seul coup, ce fut l'obscurité, il venait d'éteindre la lumière et le soir tombait.

- Rallumez cette lampe, je vous prie. Vos explications ne m'intéressent pas !

- Vous avez peur du noir ?

Il s'était rapproché, et lui parlait de tout près maintenant. Lily se raidit. Non, elle ne craignait pas l'obscurité, d'habitude. Mais dans le noir, la présence de cet homme lui paraissait encore plus inquiétante.

- Imaginons que nous sommes assis là, un soir, juste tout les deux, et…

- Situation hautement improbable, commenta Lily en avançant à tâtons vers le mur pour allumer le plafonnier.

- …et que tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent. Arrêtez de penser à cet interrupteur, et écoutez-moi. De toute façon, il n'est pas de ce côté.

- Je vous répète, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Comment pouvait-il la voir bouger alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer sa silhouette.

- N'avez-vous pas gardé de votre enfance la moindre curiosité ? Allons un petit effort, ça ne prendra pas plus de trois minutes et les informations que je vais vous donner vous sauveront peut-être la vie.

- Quel mélodrame !

Lily abandonna le projet de rallumer, il avait raison, l'interrupteur se trouvait sur l'autre mur. Mais lui, où était-il maintenant ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Bien, vous m'écoutez ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Parfait. Alors si la lumière s'éteint, vous plongez par terre. Si je suis à proximité, je vous chuchoterai quelque chose du genre « Lily, au sol. » Couchée, bien à plat, le plus rapidement possible. D'accord ?

- Cela dépendra des vêtements que je porte.

Elle poussa un petit cri. Sans le moindre bruit, il s'était approché d'elle, et avait posé une main sur son cou. Une main légère, mais vibrante de force et de volonté.

- Cette réflexion m'indique que vous n'avez pas vraiment compris, Lily. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Sa voix chaude et sensuelle, le contact troublant de sa main, son parfum aussi, discret mais plein de personnalité, achevèrent de rendre Lily rêveuse. Elle se sentait des envies de plages désertes et de tièdes soirées d'été.

- La seconde chose que je vous demanderai, c'est le silence absolu. Je vous préviens que pour l'obtenir je suis prêt à me montrer grossier.

- Vous, grossier ? ironisa la jeune femme. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer ! Mais vous savez, à plat ventre dans le noir complet, je doute que l'envie me prenne de chantonner ou de siffloter un petit…

La main de "Superman" lui couvrit la bouche, tandis que l'autre, sur son dos, la poussait avec fermeté pour la forcer à s'allonger par terre.

- Cessez de vous débattre, et silence ! ordonna-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Je ne joue pas, Lily. Ce que nous faisons est d'une importance capitale, j'ai besoin de toute votre attention.

La jeune femme tourna de son côté un regard furibond. On venait d'allumer les éclairages du jardin, qui jetaient dans la pièce une pâle clarté. James avait retrouvé son air de "Superman" en mission : imposant, efficace et intransigeant.

- Un point très important, continua-t-il, toujours garder en mémoire la disposition générale de la pièce. Là, fit-il en tapotant la table basse juste devant eux, nous avons un obstacle qu'il faut éviter en se jetant parterre, mais qui peut aussi nous servir de protection. Bon, et maintenant, s'il vous fallait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, comment feriez-vous ?

Lily désigna du menton la porte la plus proche.

- C'est la voie la plus directe, effectivement, commenta James. Mais aussi la plus évidente pour tout le monde, ce qui la rend dangereuse. Essayez de raisonner en termes d'ombre et de lumière. Sortiriez-vous par cette fenêtre, par exemple ?

- Non bien sûr.

Elle commençait à comprendre que James lui transmettait un savoir essentiel. Il lui montrait comment échapper à un ennemi, comment survivre. Et loin de l'angoisser, cet apprentissage lui causait une excitation délicieuse. Etait-ce cela, les "décharges d'adrénaline" dont parlaient ceux qui prennent des risques ?

Une seconde fois, elle considéra la pièce.

- J'irais par là, déclara-t-elle enfin en désignant une zone d'ombre plus intense, entre deux fauteuils. Puis dans la salle de bain, et par la fenêtre.

- Bravo ! C'est exactement le chemin que j'avais moi-même imaginé.

Lily se sentit toute fière et toute ragaillardie par le sourire de son professeur.

- Dernier point, savez-vous ramper ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai appris que cela à l'université !

- Je vais vous montrer, répondit-il sans même sourire à son commentaire.

Il s'étendit sur le sol et, en s'aidant seulement des coudes, se dirigea en se contorsionnant jusqu'au premier divan.

- Maintenant, à vous.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Pas du tout.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis en jupe, monsieur Potter !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une excuse valable.

- Si ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle avec ma jupe remontée jusqu'aux oreilles, juste pour vous faire plaisir !

- Si ce n'est que cela, je ne regarderai pas.

- Comment saurez-vous si je rampe correctement alors ?

- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'au concours des enquiquineuses, vous frôliez le record toutes catégories ?

- Jamais en termes si courtois, non.

- Lily, écoutez-moi. On vous propose l'incroyable privilège d'effectuer une répétition générale. Si quelque chose devait se produire, vous avez une petite chance de vous en sortir et vous avez, au moins une fois, travaillé la question. Vous avez une licence d'enseignement, comment apprennent les gens ? En écoutant, seulement ? Ou en mettant en pratique ce qu'on leur dit ?

A la colère, la jeune femme savait répondre avec aplomb, mais pas au froid raisonnement. James avait gagné. Il fallait en convenir, et c'est en étouffant quelques jurons parmi les mieux sentis de son vocabulaire qu'elle se mit à ramper. Exercice beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourtant, elle parvint à suivre l'itinéraire indiqué par James sans porter atteinte à sa dignité, ni à la bonne tenue de sa jupe.

James se releva, ralluma la lumière et vint lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Pas de sourire, cette fois, ni d'âme, seulement préoccupé par son efficacité.

- Il se peut aussi que je vous donne des ordres par gestes. Ceci, c'est "au sol" et ça c'est "silence". En cas de menace, vous devez impérativement vous souvenir de ces quelques points : je suis le chef. C'est le principe numéro un, le plus important. Obéissance immédiate et absolue. Pas de questions, pas de commentaires. Au sol et silence. Compris ?

Lily le regarda d'un air soucieux.

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai une licence d'enseignement ?

Il poussa un soupir excédé.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Impressionnée par la sévérité de son expression, Lily baissa les yeux.

- D'accord, d'accord. Au sol et silence.

- Qui est le chef Lily ?

La douceur de sa voix lui parut plus inquiétante que s'il avait crié.

- Bon ça va ! Au cas, très improbable, ou un groupe de terroristes passe à l'attaque, monsieur James Potter est le chef. Votre ego est satisfait ? Ou faut-il que j'ouvre la fenêtre pour le crier au monde entier ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon ego, petite fille stupide, il y va de votre vie.

- Pfff ! Quelle est la probabilité pour que l'auteur de ces lettres, si elles sont authentiques, passe à l'acte ? Une sur un million ?

- Cela suffit, quand une vie est en jeu.

- Avez-vous seulement lu ces lettres ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Des gens compétents l'ont fait, et ont jugé qu'il fallait prendre ces menaces au sérieux. Cela me suffit. Désolé de ne pouvoir satisfaire votre curiosité.

Désolé ? Il n'en avait pas l'air.

- A propos de curiosité, d'où tenez-vous vos renseignements sur mes études ?

Et surtout, que savez-vous d'autre ? Il n'était tout de même pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle cachait à son père ?

- Je suis télépathe. Et puis j'ai un petit dossier, dans mon bureau, avec votre nom dessus. Vous êtes née à l'hôpital de Mount of Angels, et vous passez les premières années de votre vie dans un modeste pavillon de Glendale Road. Votre mère est morte lorsque vous aviez trois ans. Votre père a cherché à se distraire de son malheur en s'abrutissant de travail. Résultat, son affaire a prospéré. Si bien même, que vous avez effectué toute votre scolarité dans les meilleures écoles privées de la région. Vous avez déménagé plusieurs fois, chaque nouvelle maison reflétant un peu mieux la prodigieuse réussite de votre père. Après le lycée, vous êtes entrée à l'université, où vous avez obtenu votre diplôme avec mention très bien. Vous parlez français mal, votre meilleure amie s'appelle Alice Cooper, et…on ne vous connaît pas de relation amoureuse.

- Premièrement, mon français n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Ensuite, désolée de vous détromper, mais il m'arrive de rencontrer des hommes.

- Possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, après l'université, plus rien. Nous n'avons aucun renseignement concernant les deux années écoulée, et je compte y remédier au cours des jours à venir.

Il lui sourit.

- Vous pourrez me parler à loisir des hommes de votre vie, nous passerons au peigne fin tous les gens de votre entourage.

Perspective qui l'aurait inquiétée si elle n'avait eu la ferme intention de quitter le domaine de son père le surlendemain au plus tard.

- J'espère que vous ne vous choquez pas trop facilement !

- Ne craigniez rien pour moi.

Non qu'elle ait rien de choquant à révéler ! Mais puisque, de toute façon, elle serait obligée de lui mentir, pourquoi ne pas s'inventer une existence ? Ou au moins, travestir la vérité ? Elle avait rencontré des hommes, certes, et même beaucoup. Mais, ce que James n'imaginait sûrement pas, c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec eux.

Ils rejoignirent le père de Lily au petit salon, où il buvait l'apéritif en compagnie de des deux autres membres de l'équipe de sécurité. A leur arrivée, les trois hommes se levèrent. Lily constata avec plaisir que sa présence provoquait un toujours le même émoi chez le dénommé Peter Pettigrow, qui la contemplait fixement.

- Avant que je ne vous libère enfin, mademoiselle Evans, annonça James en acceptant un verre de jus de fruits, j'ai besoin de votre emploi du temps de demain.

- J'ai l'intention de faire quelques courses.

- Bien.

- J'aimerais, si c'est possible, partir avec elle pour une promenade à cheval le matin, ajouta Monsieur Evans. Tu serais d'accord ma chérie ?

Lily faillit refuser, mais elle nota que James Potter s'était figé, comme si la perspective de les suivre à cheval l'emplissait de terreur. Avec un peu de chance, elle venait de découvrir au moins un point faible chez ce héros : la peur des chevaux !

Chacun son tour après tout, il l'avait forcé à ramper sur le sol, il pouvait bien, de son côté, faire un petit effort !

- D'accord, répondit-elle à son père. James, je pense que vous vous joindrez à nous ?

- Pas si je peux l'éviter, non.

- Tu sais monter à cheval, Peter ?

- Tu plaisantes, je viens de la ville, pas de la campagne !

- Parfait ! murmura James, fataliste. Va me chercher Remus et pose lui la question.

Peter revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il dit qu'il aurait du mal à reconnaître la tête de la queue.

- Eh bien voilà !

- Faut-il demander à mademoiselle Evans d'annuler la promenade ?

- Tu cherches une excuse pour aller lui tourner autour toi ! Ne mélange pas tout mon vieux. Nous sommes ici pour travailler, ne l'oublie pas.

- Mais je ne l'oubliais pas !

- Parfait !

- Alors cette sortie à cheval ? demanda Peter.

- J'irai, fit James.

- Un peu à contrecoeur, on dirait ?

- Je hais les chevaux. J'ai passé deux semaines dans une prison turque, une fois. Et je préfèrerais recommencer que de monter sur une de ces bêtes. C'est te dire !

- Mais tu sais monter tout de même.

- Oui, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça.

- Je suis certain que si tu expliquais à monsieur Evans…

- Non, ce serait mauvais. La règle d'or, dans ce type de mission, c'est de permettre aux gens que tu protèges de mener une vie normale autant que possible. De cette façon, ils restent plus détendus, plus calmes, et plus efficaces en cas de problèmes. En plus, mes rapports avec le colonel sont suffisamment mauvais comme ça. Je ne m'imagine pas lui dire que je n'ai pas fait mon travail parce que je n'aime pas monter à cheval !

- Ah ! Tu es en froid avec le colonel ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il confie ce type de mission d'habitude.

- C'est juste.

- Mais il faut être honnête, pour le moment, c'est plutôt agréable.

James eu un petit rire sans joie.

- Certes, les divans sont moelleux, le café buvable…Que demander de plus ?

En réalité, il pensait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Ses compétences étaient sous employées mais on ne discute jamais un ordre du colonel.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais monter à cheval si tu n'aimes pas ça, répéta Peter avec l'inconscience de ceux qui ne savent pas encore comment marche le monde.

- Ecoute, Peter, tu aimes sauter en parachute ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Tu l'as fait quand même.

- Bien obligé, à l'entraînement

- Notre travail ici, ce n'est rien d'autre. Quand il y a quelque chose à faire, on le fait. Même si on n'aime pas ça. Et Dieu sait combien c'est difficile parfois ! conclut James avec un soupir.

* * *

Je voulais signaler que c'est grâce à cette histoire que j'ai connu ma super jumelle de moi, on ne s'est pas encore vue lol, mais pour avril c'est prévu, 15 jours de bonheur lool, j'ai eu l'épilogue avant tout le monde, et je peux vous dire qu'il déchire sa race lol!!!

Voilà c'était le mot de Lilieve01 parce notre auteur chérie n'arrive pas à poster de son pc, heureusement que sa jumelle chérie, tellement fan de cette histoire avait toute l'histoire dans ses docs reçus! Si c'est pas être fan je ne sais pas ce que c'est!!!!

Bon allez les gens on rigole plus et on laisse pleins pleins pleins de reviews à la miss, faut bien la remercier quand même pour ce super chapitre et l'encourager à poster les autres, surement par mon biais encore une fois lol, bisous à vous tous, et oubliez pas le petit bouton vert!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

********

Salut tout le monde,

merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic !!

En attendant, voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

En sortant pour gagner l'écurie, Lily rencontra son père. Il avait son portable à la main et l'air préoccupé des jours de crise. Avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, elle savait déjà que la sortie à cheval n'aurait pas lieu.

- Vraiment désolé, ma chérie. On a besoin de moi à l'usine.

En fait, il ne s'épanouissait vraiment que dans ces moments-là, et malgré son amour dévorant pour sa fille, il aurait annulé cent promenades avec elle pour un seul petit problème à résoudre à l'usine.

Un instant, Lily pensa renoncer elle-même à sortir son cheval. Et puis, la perspective de mettre James dans une situation désagréable lui parut trop séduisante.

Comme elle tournait en coin du bâtiment qui abritait les stalles, elle se heurta violemment à lui.

- Hé ! Regardez donc devant vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Bonjour, petit rayon de soleil !

- Ne vous excusez pas, surtout !

- Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. C'est vous qui avez le diable aux trousses, pas moi !

C'était bien la peine d'avoir choisi son pantalon le plus moulant, le plus avantageux ! Sans un regard pour elle, il se replongea dans l'étude de la carte qu'il tenait à la main.

Il portait ce matin-là un jean tout à fait ajusté, qui moulait ses longues jambes solides, et une chemise blanche à manches courtes qui rendait plus évident le bronzage de ses bras. Des bras impressionnants, d'ailleurs, tout en muscles.

Lily détourna le regard, et essaya de se concentrer sur la jument que le garçon d'écurie venait de lui amener. D'accord, James Potter possédait une forme physique éblouissante. D'accord, son visage décidé, le marron intense de ses yeux lui donnait un charme indéniable et il le savait, manifestement. Combien de femmes avaient-elles succombé, pour leur plus grand malheur sans doute, à ce sourire ravageur ?

Qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions, son nom ne s'ajouterait pas à la liste, car le genre superman ne l'inspirait pas. Elle se promettait même, solennellement, de remettre à sa place avant son départ ce fat orgueilleux et autoritaire. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- J'en fais une affaire de solidarité féminine ! murmura-t-elle en sanglant son cheval d'un geste décidé.

- De quoi ?

Elle sursauta

- Cela fait partie de votre entraînement de vous approcher comme ça sans bruit ? C'est extrêmement désagréable, figurez-vous.

- Si vous ne caquetiez pas à voix haute comme une poule, vous m'auriez entendu arriver.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes d'une insolence insupportable. A tel point que j'ai envie d'en référer à vos supérieurs.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, mes supérieurs connaissent mes défauts. A mon avis, c'est même pour ça que je me retrouve aujourd'hui en compagnie des plus détestables créatures de la terre, au lieu de participer à l'opération sur laquelle je travaillais depuis deux ans.

- Détestables créatures ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus ferme.

- Je parlais des chevaux.

- Oui, j'avais bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi ! Et quand bien même ! Je me moque pas mal de votre opinion.

- Mmm.

- Bon, et si nous y allions ?

- D'accord. J'ai fait un tour de reconnaissance, ce matin, avec le garçon d'écurie, pour repérer les éventuelles possibilités d'embuscades. Que diriez-vous de cet itinéraire ?

Lily prit la carte en faisant bien attention d'éviter la main de James, et étudia la route qu'il avait suivie au petit matin, et tracée en rouge. Deux heures de chevauchée, au moins ! Quel courage, pour un homme qui détestait les chevaux ! D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder…il était tout pâle, et on percevait dans son maintien une raideur inhabituelle.

- Cela me convient très bien.

Il plia la carte avec une lenteur et un soin suspects, la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Puis-je vous aider à monter ? offrit-il.

- Non merci.

D'un seul élan, Lily fut en selle. L'équitation était la seule chose qu'elle avait accepté d'apprendre de son père, et c'était une excellente cavalière. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait James. Les épaules basses, comme écrasé par le poids de ce qu'il fallait entreprendre, il passa un temps fou à harnacher son cheval. Enfin, il posa le pied dans l'étrier et s'installa en selle avec une aisance qui surprit Lily.

Ils se mirent en route, côte à côte. James montait bien, mais de façon trop rigide. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, le regard un peu fixe. Contrairement à ce que Lily attendait, son malaise ne produisit pas en elle la moindre satisfaction.

- Parlez-moi un peu de votre métier, suggéra-t-elle avec, dans le fond, le projet charitable de lui changer les idées. Si j'ai bien compris, monter à cheval ne fait pas partie de votre quotidien ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis plus familier des embuscades pour mafiosi, des combats au couteau, ou des longues parties de cache-cache avec les belles espionnes russes !

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- De moi surtout. En fait, mon travail est plutôt pénible et solitaire. Parfois, au terme d'une enquête assommante, je décroche le gros lot. Ça me regonfle, et je repars tout ragaillardi…pour une autre période fastidieuse.

- Et cette fois, vous aller rater ce fameux gros lot. S'agissait-il de l'opération que vous évoquiez tout à l'heure ? En quoi consistait-elle ?

- Une des nombreuses difficultés de mon travail est que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Cette opération est tenue secrète. Dans quelques jours, probablement, vous en saurez plus par la presse.

- C'est une histoire de drogue.

James lui lança un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous à cela ?

- Hier, vous parliez d'un voyage en Amérique centrale. De quoi pourrait-il s'agir d'autre que de drogue ?

- Contrebande de sacs en peau d'alligator.

- Et on vous a mis en pénitence au moment où tout allait réussir en vous confiant cette corvée de surveillance "rapproché", comme vous dites. Pourquoi ?

- Sans doute parce que je ne me montrais pas aussi respectueux que mes supérieurs le souhaitaient.

- C'est tout ? Mon Dieu, je ne supporterais pas cinq minutes un poste pareil !

- Pas deux minutes, corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Vous savez, reprit la jeune femme après un court silence, vous ne montez pas si mal que ça.

- Ah bon.

- Vous avez pris des leçons ?

- Jamais. La dernière fois que j'ai approché un cheval, je devais avoir douze ans.

- Eh bien….je peux d'ores et déjà vous prédire que vous aurez mal aux fesses ce soir.

Lily se troubla aussitôt, se maudissant de cette évocation trop intime. Sous le regard amusé de son compagnon, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vous n'aimez pas les chevaux, n'est-ce pas ? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- J'espérais que cela ne se verrait pas trop.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir chargé un de vos deux collègues de cette corvée ?

- Parce qu'ils sont à peu près aussi à l'aise que moi sur un cheval, et que dans ces conditions, leur efficacité en cas de problème ne serait pas suffisante. J'ai plus d'expérience qu'eux deux réunis.

- Vous auriez pu nous demander d'annuler la promenade.

- Lily…je vous l'aurais interdit et dans la minute qui suivait, vous filiez à l'écurie…en prenant d'assaut le pilier de votre balcon.

De stupeur, Lily arrêta net son cheval.

- Quoi ? Vous saviez ?

- Bien sûr. Je peux même vous dire qu'à ce moment-là, peu vous importait que votre jupe vous remonte jusqu'aux oreilles !

- Oh ! Vous…vous m'avez vue sortir, et vous n'êtes pas intervenu ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Vous êtes une femme libre dans un pays libre. Vous aviez le droit d'aller où vous vouliez ! Mon rôle n'est pas de vous interdire de bouger, mais de vous protéger où que vous alliez.

- Et quelle protection ! Vous m'avez vue descendre, vous vous êtes dit "La voilà qui s'en va" et vous êtes parti faire votre sieste !

- Pas tout à fait. J'ai dit "La voilà qui s'en va. Remus, dépêche-toi et ne la lâche pas d'une semelle." Ensuite seulement je suis allé faire la sieste.

- Personne ne m'a suivie ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante. Vous imaginez bien que je m'en suis assurée !

- Comme vous l'avez correctement supposé, mademoiselle Evans, nous passons de longues heures de notre entraînement à nous déplacer avec la discrétion la plus absolue. Nous savons marcher sur un tapis de branches mortes sans faire le moindre bruit. Remus vous a suivie tout le temps.

- Je peux vous certifier que non !

James soupira.

- Vous êtes descendue de votre chambre par le balcon, avez fait le tour de la piscine, traversé la pelouse, et couru jusqu'au petit bois par le sentier qui longue les écuries. Ensuite, vous avez gagné le promontoire rocheux, de l'autre côté de la colline, et là-haut, les mains en porte-voix, vous avez crié quelque chose du genre : "Potter, vermisseau incompétent !"

- Cloporte incompétent, corrigea-t-elle avec humeur. Et vous trouviez amusant de me faire croire à cette incompétence ?

- Rien, dans ce petit incident, ne m'a paru amusant, mademoiselle Evans.

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Vous vouliez me faire passer pour une idiote ?

- Qui cherchait à faire passer l'autre pour un idiot ? riposta-t-il.

Lily se sentit si humiliée, si furieuse, qu'elle donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval, et partit au grand galop.

- Lily !

Il y avait, dans ce cri autoritaire, une rage froide qui lui fit peur. Un regard en arrière lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà, jamais il ne la rattraperait. Elle possédait une meilleure technique, une meilleure monture, et connaissait le chemin comme sa poche. Déjà, James se trouvait largement distancé.

Tournant dans un sentier qui n'était pas indiqué sur sa stupide carte, elle se lança à bride abattue vers la maison.

Et puis, quelque part vers l'arrière retentit un cri de douleur. Elle tira aussitôt sur les rênes pour arrêter son cheval, et se retourna. Le sentier était désert, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

- James ? hurla-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Après une courte hésitation, elle rebroussa chemin d'un petit trot prudent. Elle l'aperçut bientôt, couché au milieu du sentier, son cheval auprès de lui.

Aïe ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à la rattraper, ou du moins essayer, quel que soit le danger que cela représentait pour lui. Et lancer un cheval inconnu au galop, lorsque l'on ne possède ni la maîtrise ni la confiance suffisantes, pouvait se révéler très dangereux.

Lily glissa à bas de sa selle et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, inerte.

- James ? chuchota-t-elle, affolée, en posant la main sur son épaule.

Avec un cri de terreur, elle se redressa. Rapide comme l'éclair, il venait de lui saisir la cheville. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés pour lui échapper, Lily ne réussit qu'à perdre l'équilibre, et à tomber à la renverse sur le sol sablonneux.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle était écrasée au sol par le poids de James, les bras immobilisés. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ne recommencez jamais un coup pareil, lui dit-il en détachant chaque mot. Jamais !

Furieuse, impuissante, Lily avait cessé de se débattre.

- Où sont passées vos belles phrases, espèce d'hypocrite ? "Vous êtes une femme libre dans un pays libre…" Ah ! Elle est belle votre liberté !

- Elle s'arrête là où elle m'empêche d'accomplir correctement mon travail, c'est tout.

Il se redressa d'un bond, l'entraînant avec lui.

- C'était vraiment un sale tour de votre part de me faire croire que vous étiez blessé.

- Peut être, mais ce fut efficace, et cela seul importe.

- Le jour où vous serez vraiment blessé, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous venir en aide. Vous connaissez l'histoire du petit garçon qui criait "au loup" ?

- Oui, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne suis pas le petit garçon, moi, je suis le loup. Ce n'est pas moi dont la vie est menacée, Lily. Pas moi dont le nom est inscrit en toutes lettres sur des lettres anonymes. Pas moi, enfin, qui me comporte avec l'insouciance d'une enfant de deux ans ! Pitié, Lily ! Regardez donc les choses en face !

Il la relâcha si brutalement, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. En silence, elle massa son poignet endolori.

- Je vous ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de douceur.

Elle le toisa d'un air fier.

- Non, pas du tout. Allons-y.

Elle remonta à cheval sous l'œil vigilant de James, et blêmit de rage en le voyant s'emparer de ses rênes.

- Il n'est pas question que vous me meniez par la bride comme une gamine au manège ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

- Je ne commets jamais la même erreur deux fois de suite, mademoiselle Evans. Je suis peut être un cloporte incompétent, mais un cloporte méfiant tout de même.

- Je promets que je ne recommencerai pas. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Non, la confiance se mérite. Lorsque vous aurez gagné la mienne, nous verrons. Pas avant.

Tout en la tirant derrière lui, il alla prendre son propre cheval par la bride, et ce fut dans cet équipage, lui à pied devant, elle en selle derrière, qu'ils se mirent en route. Lily se sentait ridicule. James utilisait avec elle le ton, la technique, qu'elle-même employait pour se faire obéir de ses élèves de cinq ou six ans !

- James…

- Le sujet est clos, Lily, répondit-il sans même daigner se retourner.

- Pas pour moi ! Il n'est pas question que je revienne au domaine dans cette position humiliante !

- Vous pouvez toujours descendre de cheval et marcher !

Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Mais les bottes d'équitation ne sont guère adaptées à la marche, et ce fut en boitillant qu'enfin, elle atteignit l'écurie.

- Vous parliez de faire des courses cet après midi ?

- Absolument. Et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Ah bon ? Qu'avez-vous donc de si important à acheter ?

- Rien. Mais je ne veux pas me priver du plaisir de vous faire porter mes paquets.

Il la fixa un instant de son regard si dur. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il secoua la tête d'un air de commisération.

- Ma pauvre Lily ! Si vous croyez que vos petites vexations peuvent atteindre un homme comme moi !

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! maugréa-t-elle en claquant violemment la porte de la maison.

*****

- Ma chère Lily, vous devriez cesser de bouder, lança James au moment de partir. Nous n'irons pas en ville avec _iça/i_.

- Je ne boude pas. Votre façon de faire du zèle m'énerve, c'est tout. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de prendre votre voiture à la place de la mienne.

- Vous allez sans doute me traiter de tous les noms, mais vous voir au volant d'un tel monstre ne me rassure qu'à moitié. Surtout, je trouve le rouge de votre Ferrari un peu voyant. A bord de cet engin, vous faciliterez grandement la vie de vos éventuels poursuivants.

Il avait certainement raison, mais cela posait un problème. Il faudrait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle ! Les vacances de printemps s'achevaient, et d'ici quelques jours, ce serait la rentrée. Si ces terroristes existaient réellement, et qu'ils devaient se manifester…il faudrait cesser un temps d'utiliser sa Ferrari, voilà tout.

Un moment, la jeune femme fut tentée de révéler sa véritable existence à James. Car elle avait vu de quoi il était capable au cours des deux derniers jours, et savait qu'en sa présence, rien de grave ne se produirait. A supposer que ces menaces n'étaient pas vaines, elle se sentirait infiniment plus rassurée de le savoir à proximité.

Hélas, ce serait impossible. Le directeur de l'école avait clairement défini ses conditions d'embauche : la présence de Lily Evans dans son établissement ne devait en aucun cas perturber la bonne marche de l'école : pas de reporters, pas de curieux. Bien sûr, on n'avait pas évoqué les gardes du corps, mais il allait de soi qu'ils étaient aussi concernés.

D'un autre côté, le prix à payer pour bénéficier de la protection de James lui paraissait beaucoup trop élevé. Jusque-là, elle avait gagné un pari impossible : empêcher son père de lui gâcher la vie. Son existence devenait au fil des mois de plus en plus normale, ses plaisirs, ses occupations comme ses préoccupations ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux des femmes ordinaires. Si James Potter découvrait son lieu de travail, il avertirait son père, et c'en serait fini de sa liberté. Paranoïaque comme il l'était, Elliot Evans ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'elle fréquente les quartiers de Monsieur-tout-le-monde, et risque d'y côtoyer les vendeurs de drogue ou les petits délinquants. Et puis il ne comprendrait jamais ce besoin de travailler, ni l'importance qu'elle attachait à ce poste modeste.

James la conduisit vers une banale petite voiture blanche, et lui ouvrit la portière. Lily eut une fois de plus la tentation de se rebeller, de lui prouver qu'on ne la menait pas si facilement à la baguette. Mais elle comprit à son regard qu'il serait vain de chercher à lui échapper. Sa seule révolte fut le coup d'œil méprisant dont elle balaya l'intérieur du petit véhicule.

- Je sais, déclara James en s'installant au volant. Mais avec celle-ci, nous pouvons aller où bon vous semble, personne ne vous remarquera.

- L'anonymat… Voilà ce que je déteste le plus au monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire supérieur.

Rien de plus faux. Mais si James Potter la prenait vraiment pour une jeune femme capricieuse et snob, uniquement préoccupée de briller en société, il aurait bien du mal, le moment venu, à retrouver sa trace. Comment pourrait-il imaginer les trésors de douceur, de disponibilité, de générosité qu'il y avait en elle, et l'avaient conduite à s'occuper des plus démunis ?

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse, observa James, soupçonneux.

Ils approchaient de la ville, et la circulation se faisait plus dense sur l'autoroute.

- Je ne caquette pas toujours comme une poule, monsieur Potter. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'épuiserais à faire la conversation à quelqu'un qui ne me supporte pas !

- Qui vous a dit que je ne vous supportais pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire aussi ravageur qu'inattendu. Mais je serais beaucoup plus détendu si quelqu'un d'autre assumait la responsabilité de votre protection, et que j'assistais de loin à vos escapades.

Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules, puis entreprit de le guider vers la galerie marchande la plus huppée de la ville. Elle avait, bien sûr, sa petite idée derrière la tête. Ils laissèrent la voiture au parking, et entrèrent au centre commercial, où les vitrines vivement éclairées faisaient assaut de luxe et d'élégance.

Lily s'arrêta devant une boutique de lingerie féminine, qui présentait en devanture les dentelles les plus osées, les plus suggestives, et lui adressa un sourire plein d'innocence.

- J'entre ici. Je ne serais pas longue.

Elle espérait bien que l'idée de rester planté devant une vitrine de sous-vêtements pour femmes le mettrait dans une position désagréable vis-à-vis des passants, et qu'il passerait un quart d'heure détestable à l'attendre. Mais à sa grande déception, il ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde, au contraire !

- Vos paquets ne seront pas si lourds à porter, observa-t-il, moqueur. Amusez-vous bien.

Furieuse, Lily entra dans le magasin. Encore raté ! Une fois de plus, c'était elle qui passait pour une imbécile.

- J'ai vu un homme bizarre devant votre vitrine, annonça-t-elle à la vendeuse venue l'accueillir. Vous devriez vous méfier.

Puis, très digne, elle disparut dans les profondeurs de la boutique, avec en tête le projet de renouveler entièrement sa lingerie, et de troquer ses sous-vêtements, tout simple de coton contre d'autres plus…sophistiqués. Aussi elle s'enferma dans un salon d'essayage avec une collection très sexy de dentelles. Très séduite par sa nouvelle image, et l'univers érotique qu'évoquaient ces gracieux dessous, elle ne se lassait pas de se regarder dans la glace. Son essayage dura un bon moment. L'idée que James l'attendait dehors, loin de la culpabiliser, rendait plus agréable encore sa langoureuse séance de pose.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien, madame ? demanda la vendeuse en entrebâillant la porte du salon d'essayage. Oh ! Cet ensemble vous va à merveille !

- Je trouvais aussi. Vous l'avez dans d'autres coloris ? Ce rouge ne me plaît qu'à moitié.

- Je l'ai en noir ou en pêche. Je vais vous les chercher. Ah ! Tout de même, ils arrivent ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la vitrine. J'ai appelé la police au sujet de l'homme suspect que vous m'aviez signalé. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux, mais il tournait autour de la boutique, et j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions.

Lily voulut parler, mais seul un rire nerveux lui échappa. Enfilant le léger peignoir mis sur une patère à la disposition des clientes, elle se précipita hors du salon pour regarder à l'extérieur. Devant la boutique, James se trouvait en grande conversation avec deux policiers.

Hélas, son plaisir fut de courte durée. Très vite, il sortit de sa poche un portefeuille noir, puis une carte, dont la seule vue fit se raidir de respect les deux agents. Une conversation très bon enfant s'ensuivit, et Lily battit en retraite dans son salon d'essayage en se mordant les lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix scandalisée de la vendeuse s'élevait dans la boutique.

- Non, monsieur, cette partie du magasin est réservée à l'essayage, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer.

Par la porte entrouverte, Lily aperçut James sortant une nouvelle fois la carte, qui eut sur la vendeuse un impact extraordinaire. Blême et tremblante, elle le guida elle-même jusqu'à l'endroit où Lily, qui n'en menait pas large, venait de s'enfermer à double tour.

- Lily ? Je compte jusqu'à trois. Si vous n'êtes pas sortie, j'enfonce la porte.

- Je…je ne suis pas habillée.

- Vous pouvez bien être toute nue, je m'en contre-fiche. Sortez immédiatement, ou je me fâche. Et croyez-moi ça va faire très mal.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle appellerait la police !

- Un !

- Et puis, on ne vous a pas arrêté, non ?

- Deux !

- Même, je suis certaine que vous vous êtes fait deux nouveaux copains ! Vous devriez me remercier !

- Trois !

Lily ouvrit précipitamment la porte, et s'avança vers lui, vêtue du seul peignoir à peu près transparent.

- Je suis désolée, James. Vraiment.

L'expression assassine de son visage ne persista pas longtemps. Lentement, les yeux de James descendirent vers les jambes nues, le long des cuisses que le peignoir dévoilait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il fit un pas vers elle et referma la main sur sa nuque pour la forcer à le regarder.

Ses lèvres descendirent alors sur les siennes, brutales, agressives, allumant au creux des reins de Lily une onde brûlante. Et au lieu de résister à son étreinte, au lieu de se débattre pour échapper à ce qu'il devait considérer comme une punition, Lily lui offrit ses lèvres, se serra contre lui avec une passion qui dépassait de très loin son entendement.

Très vite, la violence de son baiser se mua en ardeur. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, vacillant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, consumés de désir… Puis James parut se ressaisir, et la repoussa d'un seul coup.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire, jeta-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Lily ne pouvait plus prononcer une parole. L'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de partager l'avait laissée interdite.

- Toutes mes excuses, ajouta-t-il, très professionnel. J'ai dû…perdre la tête. Complètement. Et cela ne se reproduira pas, je peux vous l'assurer.

La façon solennelle dont il s'exprimait éveilla aussitôt en Lily une envie diabolique, irraisonnée : celle de le pousser le plus vite possible à se désavouer. Mais déjà, il s'écartait d'elle, tournant les talons. Sur un simple signe de tête à la vendeuse médusée, il quitta la boutique.

Ce fut seulement lorsque sa haute silhouette eut disparu que Lily recouvra son entière lucidité. Elle, la sage Lily qui n'avait jamais cherché à séduire personne, venait, très sérieusement, d'user de son charme sur un homme en plein lieu public !

D'un coup faite la veille par James lui-même revint à sa mémoire : "Si, dans un moment de folie, je décidais de vous embrasser, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas à m'en repentir." Aurait-il dit vrai ?

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? D'accord, James possédait une virilité, un magnétisme, auquel aucune femme ne devait résister, mais tout de même ! Elle le trouvait antipathique, il ne cessait de l'humilier…Pourquoi, alors, se sentait-elle si _ifemme/i_, auprès de lui ? C'était comme si sa présence révélait à la lumière des zones inconnues de sa personnalité. La calme et très raisonnable Lily Evans découvrait qu'en plus de son esprit parfaitement constitué, elle possédait un corps capable d'éprouver le désir le plus ardent.

Bien, elle venait de commettre une grave erreur en se laissant aller à cette impulsion, mais tant pis, on ne revient pas sur le passé. D'ici deux jours, elle aurait quitté le domaine de son père, ses idées fixes et ses gardes du corps, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Lily paya ses achats, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Comment pourrait-elle tromper la vigilance de son protecteur, et rentrer chez elle sans s'inquiétée ? Ce serait certainement la partie la plus difficile à gagner. Il faudrait ruser, peut être utiliser le manque d'expérience évident du jeune Peter Pettigrow ?

Et si des terroristes voulaient effectivement lui nuire ? Sa seule force résidait dans le fait qu'ils ne songeraient jamais à venir la chercher dans sa petite école délabrée.

En retrouvant James dehors, elle eut une seconde l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Adossé au mur, il sifflotait un petit air, et rien dans son regard n'évoquait le moment intense qu'ils venaient de partager. Très digne, la jeune femme passa devant lui, tenant bien serré contre elle son sac rempli de la plus fine des lingeries.

Pour rien au monde, elle ne le lui aurait confié !

* * *

Petit mot de la jumelle de l'auteur:

Eh! Il est pas génial ce chapitre? Moi ça a été un de mes préféré perso, c'est vrai qu'un garde du corps qui t'embrasse dans un magasin de lingerie quand t'es à moitié à poil ca fait rêvé nan?

Bon sinon, je suis heureuse de poster les chapitres pour ma jumelle d'amour, comme ça je peux mettre mon mot de fin. BON, et maintenant n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert, je vous assure ça la rend folle, sur msn elle me fait j'ai une review ouuuaiiiis!!!!

Bon elle le dit peut-être pas tout à fait comme ça, mais c'est dans l'idée ^^. Donc voilà, pour son bonheur, et donc le mien par conséquent, laissez des reviews!!! En espérant que ça vous ai plu! N'hésitez pas à revenir sur notre compagnie.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde!! Merci pour vos reviews, je suis Lilieve01, la jumelle de la super auteur de la mort qui tue, bon c'est moi qui poste les chapitres, mais elle vous remercie très fort! Et elle est toute folle ^^.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Lilieve01 et Ninouche60.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

- Je me posais une question James… Quel peut bien être le travail d'une servante de nuit, interrogea Peter Pettigrow avec candeur.

La tasse de café que James Potter portait à ses lèvres resta en suspens. Son instinct le trompait rarement, et là, une batterie de voyants rouges s'était mise à clignoter dans la partie "danger" de son cerveau. Très calme, pour ne pas affoler le "gamin", il posa sa tasse.

- Une servante de nuit, tu dis ?

- Oui. Vers minuit, pendant que j'effectuais ma ronde, j'ai vu une vieille femme sortir par la porte d'entrée. « Pardon de vous avoir fait peur, m'a-t-elle dit, c'est juste la servante de nuit qui rentre chez elle. » Et depuis, ça me tracasse. Que peut bien représenter ce travail là ? Remplir les bouillottes peut-être ? Eteindre les lumières ?

Amusé par ses suppositions, il se mit à rire…mais le visage sévère de James le glaça, et son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

- Inutile de te demander si tu as vérifié son identité ? dit-il résigné.

Il connaissait la réponse et se levait déjà en pliant sa serviette avec méthode malgré l'urgence de la situation.

- Euh…non. Elle ne semblait pas bien menaçante, la pauvre vieille, et puis elle sortait de la maison, elle n'y rentrait pas. Je l'avais déjà vue, en plus, son visage m'a paru familier.

James, qui mettait sa radio portative en marche, le foudroya du regard.

- Evidemment, son visage t'a paru familier ! Remus, c'est toi ? continua-t-il dans la radio. Va voir si la Ferrari est au garage, s'il te plaît. Je te rappelle.

Puis, il se précipita vers l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre, et fit irruption dans la chambre de Lily sans même frapper. Pourquoi frapper, puisqu'elle ne serait pas là, de toute façon ?

- Eh bien, tu vois, ta servante de nuit a découché, déclara-t-il en désignant à Peter, qui le suivait, le lit qui n'avait pas été défait.

Le jeune homme était blême.

- Oh non ! gémit-il. Ecoute, James, je suis désolé, je…il était tard, tout paraissait tranquille, et la journée avait été longue. L'idée de vérifier son identité ne m'a même pas effleuré.

- Je vois ça. Souviens-toi que dans ce métier, une négligence de ce genre peut coûter une vie, voire plusieurs.

- Elle devait porter une perruque, alors, parce que ses cheveux paraissaient gris, elle avait des lunettes à verres très épais, aussi, et une vieille blouse… Je suis convaincu que vous-même ne l'auriez pas reconnue.

- Tu as lu le dossier que je t'ai donné sur Lily Evans ? interrompit brutalement James.

- Oui, mais…

- Oui, mais tu devrais te souvenir, en ce cas, qu'elle a suivi pendant plusieurs années des cours d'art dramatique. Tu n'as pas songé qu'elle pouvait se déguiser, se maquiller, jouer un rôle ? Dès le premier jour, elle a essayé d'échapper à notre surveillance ! Il fallait rester en alerte, à chaque seconde de tes tours de garde !

- Tu…tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

La détresse qui perçait dans la vois du jeune homme toucha James, mais il n'en montra rien. Peter n'était pas stupide, il manquait juste d'expérience. Il ne portait pas, comme lui, la méfiance et le soupçon comme une seconde peau, et ne savait pas encore anticiper, prévoir chaque possibilité, regarder une situation sous tous ses aspects. Il restait humain, confiant. Un jour peut être, il deviendrait un bon professionnel, mais il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre.

- Oui, elle est en danger ! dit-il d'une voix dure au jeune homme décomposé. File appeler le colonel.

Le métier était dur, et les leçons qu'on recevait pas toujours agréables. Mais James pouvait jurer qu'on ne reprendrait plus Peter Pettigrow en défaut, du moins sur ces questions de contrôle d'identité.

Remus apparut sur le seuil de la chambre au moment où James ouvrait le premier tiroir du bureau à la recherche d'indices. Il y avait forcément un détail qui le mettrait sur sa piste. Il fallait qu'il y en ait un.

- La Ferrari n'y est plus, annonça-t-il. Je le savais, mais j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une ruse.

- Comment ça, tu le savais ?

- Hier après-midi, elle m'a donné ses clés en me prévenant que son amie Alice viendrait prendre la voiture. Elle trouvait bête que personne ne l'utilise pendant le temps où il lui était interdit de s'en servir. Tout ce que je me suis dit, moi, c'est que j'aurais bien aimé me trouver à la place de cette Alice. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'elle servirait de complice !

- Que Peter commette une faute grave, passe encore, Remus, il est tout nouveau dans le métier, mais toi ! Tu savais qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle comme de la peste ! Quelle excuse as-tu à me donner ?

- Aucune, James. Je plaide coupable.

Cette sincérité plut à James. Remus était un homme droit, intègre, sur lequel on pouvait compter. Même si, dans le cas présent, sa négligence le mettait en position bien délicate. En tant que responsable de l'équipe, il assumait toutes les fautes de ses subordonnés, et serait seul à en payer les conséquences.

- James…le colonel veut te parler.

Peter Pettigrow, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec un air de chien battu, lui tendit le combiné du téléphone sans fil. James s'en saisit et, leur tournant le dos, affronta l'orage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, Potter ? tonna la voix du colonel à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mademoiselle Evans vous a faussé compagnie ?

- Exactement, mon colonel.

- Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore, mon colonel. Ce n'était pas mon tour de garde, et…

- Vous ne considérez pas ça comme une excuse, j'espère !

- Pas du tout, mon colonel, répondit James en levant les yeux au plafond.

Habitué au vocabulaire très coloré de ce meneur d'hommes sous les ordres duquel il travaillait depuis quelques années, il subit sans sourciller le flot rageur qui s'ensuivit.

-…vous êtes l'agent le plus expérimenté du service le plus performantd'Angleterre, Potter ! Et une simple femme vous tient en échec !

Non, le colonel se trompait, Lily Evans n'était pas une simple femme.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui était de garde. Si elle a réussi à vous échapper si facilement, c'est qu'elle avait prévu son coup. Vous auriez dû le pressentir, noter un changement dans son attitude, même infime ! C'est votre travail, Potter, nom d'un chien !

Il avait cent fois raison. Sauf qu'avec Lily Evans, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié de sa soudaine gentillesse, des efforts visibles qu'elle déployait pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Pire même, il avait cédé à l'étrange tension qui vibrait entre eux, et craqué, littéralement, dans cette boutique de lingerie où elle l'avait poussé à bout. En franchissant cette distance qu'un bon professionnel est tenu d'instaurer entre lui et ses protégés, il avait, le temps d'un éclair, perdu son objectivité et son efficacité. Cela avait suffi.

- Si elle n'est pas retrouvée avant ce soir, vous terminerez votre carrière dans la jungle colombienne ! Et vous me connaissez, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

James se mordit la lèvre. Pour ça, on pouvait faire confiance au colonel.

- Oui, mon colonel.

Mais son supérieur avait déjà raccroché.

- Au travail, lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux collègues. Remus, préviens la police, tu leur donneras son signalement. Peter, fouille cette pièce.

Soucieux de bien faire, le jeune homme se précipita sur la commode. Il eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant le premier tiroir.

- Hum…Je ne sais pas si je trouverai quelque chose là-dedans !

James eut un coup au cœur en s'apercevant que Lily avait laissé là toute la lingerie achetée quelques jours plus tôt et voir Peter plonger les mains dedans lui fit l'effet d'un sacrilège. Pourtant, il fallait s'endurcir contre ces états d'âme. En s'échappant comme elle l'avait fait, Lily perdait son droit à l'intimité.

- De la rigueur, Peter ! Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard, lança-t-il d'un ton résolu.

Puis il alla prévenir le père de Lily qui sortait toujours assez tard de sa chambre. Il aurait sans doute une petite idée de la direction que Lily avait dû prendre. Monsieur Evans fut d'un pauvre secours. Il ne savait rien de sa fille. Rien de sa vie actuelle, et aussi, ce qui paraissait bien pire, rien de sa véritable personnalité. Si, au bout de dix minutes de conversation avec lui, James n'avait guère avancé dans son enquête, il commençait cependant à comprendre l'hostilité de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de son père, ainsi que son irrépressible besoin d'indépendance.

En d'autres temps, il aurait peut être approuvé le combat qu'elle menait pour échapper à l'étouffante sollicitude de cet homme. Mais aujourd'hui, seules le préoccupaient la difficulté de sa tâche et les menaces de son supérieur.

Avant ce soir. Il fallait la retrouver avant ce soir.

- Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les tiroirs, annonça Peter en rougissant un peu.

- Bon, essaie de savoir quelque chose auprès de ses amis et de ses connaissances. Moi, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver du côté de l'université.

*****

Lily, épuisée, mais heureuse comme jamais de sa vie, sourit aux enfants installés en cercle autour d'elle. Ils se serraient les uns contre les autres pour être plus proches de leur maîtresse bien-aimée, et leurs regards confiants, lumineux, l'emplissaient d'une douce certitude.

- A…comme alligator ! commença-t-elle à chanter en claquant de grandes dents imaginaires.

Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire, et l'imitèrent avec un enthousiasme touchant.

- A toi, Léa ! B…

- B… comme bouton ! s'écria la petite fille assise à côté d'elle en gonflant le ventre pour montrer le bouton de son pantalon.

« Je suis à ma place ici », songea la jeune femme en souriant à la fillette. Plusieurs fois, depuis la veille, elle avait éprouvé des remords en songeant à sa fuite. Mais depuis la seconde où leurs petits visages lui étaient apparus, tôt ce matin, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même.

Ils avaient besoin d'elle, mais elle aussi avait besoin d'eux, pour se sentir utile, et vivante enfin. Jusqu'alors, sa vie lui semblait n'être qu'une succession de rôles qui ne lui convenaient qu'à moitié. Là, en jean délavé, coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval et même pas maquillée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé son identité.

La leçon prenait fin lorsque Severus se glissa dans la classe. Le visage de ce jeune homme d'ordinaire renfrogné s'éclairait toujours à la vue de Lily, et il répondit par un petit signe à son sourire de bienvenue. Surpris en flagrant délit de vandalisme dans un immeuble de son quartier, Severus avait été condamné à trois mois de travail d'intérêt public ; cette peine accomplie, il continuait à venir à l'école, cherchant désespérément à trouver une place plus accueillante que les froides rue de son quartier.

Les mêmes rues dont venaient tous ces enfants, ces innocents. Lily espérait que, par la force de son amour, elle parviendrait à infléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu leur destin.

- Je peux terminer ? demanda Severus en prenant place dans le cercle.

- Avec grand plaisir. Merci Severus.

- Par ici, tout le monde ! Alors, laquelle on chante aujourd'hui ?

Lily s'éclipsa. D'habitude, elle aimait participer à cette séance rituelle d'adieux, qui l'amusait autant que les enfants. Mais ce jour-là, sa fatigue l'emportait. Les derniers jours avaient été épuisants. Elle était restée éveillée plusieurs nuits de suite pour étudier dans leurs moindres détails les allées et venues de ses gardes du corps pour noter le moment exact où Remus disparaissait vers l'arrière de la maison, et chronométrer le temps que durait son tour d'inspection. Trois minutes exactement. Juste assez pour qu'elle se rue sur la pelouse, la traverse jusqu'à l'abri des buissons, puis se précipite au pas de charge de l'autre côté du parc, où Alice devait avoir laissé la Ferrari.

Le souvenir de sa fugue la fit sourire, surtout le passage de la porte d'entrée, avec Peter Pettigrow. Le pauvre, il ne s'était pas douté un instant que…Son sourire s'évanouit. Quel savon avait dû lui passer James !

La cloche de la sortie retentit, et tous les petits se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser, lui confier encore quelques petits secrets, ou simplement se serrer contre elle pour profiter encore un peu de son amour.

- Monsieur Peters m'a confié un message pour vous, annonça Severus lorsque la classe se fut vidée. Ça y est, vous allez avoir de l'aide. Quelqu'un doit arriver dès demain.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Depuis des mois, elle suppliait Monsieur Peters, le directeur, de doter sa classe d'un enseignant supplémentaire, ou du moins d'un assistant. Avec ses quarante-trois élèves, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir travailler sérieusement. Certains enfants avaient besoin d'une attention particulière, qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de leur donner. Jusqu'à ce jour, le directeur avait argué des problèmes financiers que connaissait son école pour ne pas agir. Et là…un véritable miracle s'était produit.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Ses petits élèves terminaient leurs cours une heure avant tout le monde, et d'habitude, elle restait jusqu'à la sortie des autres classes pour préparer le travail du lendemain, réfléchir à de nouvelles méthodes d'apprentissage. Mais ce jour-là, elle n'en eut pas le courage. Monsieur Peters, qui enseignait les mathématiques aux plus grands, ne sortirait pas de sa classe avant une bonne heure, et elle n'avait pas le courage d'attendre jusque là.

-Tu lui diras que je ne me sentais pas très bien, Severus, et que je suis rentrée chez moi. J'en discuterai demain avec lui un peu avant le début des cours.

- D'accord, je lui dirai. Dites, cet assistant…ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus vous aider ?

Lily fut choquée par l'hostilité de son expression, la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle se força à lui sourire le plus gentiment possible.

- Non, pas du tout, Severus. Mais nous pourrons travailler de façon plus détendue, et donc plus efficace.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, prit son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- A demain Severus.

- Vous voulez que je vous conduise à l'arrêt de bus ?

- C'est gentil mais je crois que ça ira.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je vous raccompagne.

Elle préféra ne pas insister, et laisser à Severus le plaisir de se sentir responsable d'elle.

En sortant de l'école, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être surveillée. Comme si le regard de quelqu'un pesait sur elle. Pourtant, la rue était aussi animée que d'habitude, et les gens qui passaient ne semblaient même pas remarquer sa présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle grimpait dans le bus, et adressait à Severus un dernier signe de la main. Son malaise persista tout le temps que dura le trajet. Et, sans doute à cause de la fatigue, son imagination se mit en marche.

Que se passerait-il si les terroristes évoqués par son père existaient vraiment ? Quelqu'un pouvait l'avoir repérée, suivie depuis l'école, être monté dans le même bus qu'elle ? Peut être qu'on l'espionnait, depuis des jours et des jours ? Le filet se resserrait tout doucement, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, jusqu'au jour où…Une demi-heure plus tôt, encore, elle se félicitait du bon tour joué à l'équipe de sécurité engagée par son père, et à James Potter en particulier. A présent, il lui semblait qu'elle avait fait là la plus grosse bêtise de sa carrière.

Très nerveuse, Lily descendit du bus en étudiant les visages de ceux qui descendaient aussi. Ils semblaient tous paisibles, gentils, préoccupés seulement de leurs petites affaires. Mais rien ne ressemble plus à un homme normal qu'un mauvais garçon, lui avait dit James…

Lily se mit à marcher, les jambes tremblantes. Son trouble ne la quittait pas. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois et finit par se rendre compte qu'un homme marchait derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle ralentit le pas, il ralentit aussi, sans chercher à la dépasser.

Plus morte que vive, elle se précipita vers son immeuble, perdit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte, tant la clé tremblait dans sa main, et enfin, s'engouffra dans le hall. Son « terroriste » passa devant l'immeuble sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction puis, quelques mètres plus loin, changea de trottoir. Lily, qui retenait son souffle depuis de longues secondes, poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Mais son inquiétude ne le quitta pas pour autant. A chaque seconde, elle craignait de voir surgir quelqu'un. De la cabine de l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au rez de chaussée, de l'ombre de la cage d'escalier, quand il arriva au troisième où se trouvait son modeste appartement. Ce fut seulement quand sa porte d'entrée fut soigneusement verrouillée, que le soulagement l'envahit.

Une main se referma sur son cou, une autre vint la bâillonner.

- Bonsoir Lily, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle reconnut la voix en même temps que le parfum discret qui flottait dans la pièce. La peur qui, un dixième de seconde, l'avait submergée, se dissipa comme par enchantement, et le sentiment de paix le plus intense de toute son existence descendit sur elle.

Mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer ! Quelle humiliation si James s'apercevait qu'au fond, elle était ravie qu'il l'ait retrouvée ! Aussi, lorsqu'il l'eut relâchée, se tourna-t-elle vers lui avec colère.

- Vous êtes fou ! s'écria-t-elle. J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! J'ai failli mourir de peur !

- Tant mieux, répondit sèchement James qui la toisait avec un froid mépris. Si ce petit épisode pouvait vous réveiller ! J'aurais aussi bien pu être un terroriste, ma petite. Et là…

Très digne, Lily posa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine ensoleillée. Du réfrigérateur, elle sortit une bouteille de jus de fruits, se servit un verre.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- Tout simplement, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Par l'association des professeurs.

Lily faillit en lâcher son verre.

- Quoi ? Mais ces dossiers sont confidentiels !

- Rien n'est confidentiel, Lily.

- Vous avez acheté quelqu'un c'est ça ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu à me donner cette peine, il suffit de savoir demander. D'inventer une histoire crédible.

Savoir demander ! Pour ça, elle lui faisait confiance. Il avait dû faire du charme à une pauvre employée morose d'ennui à son bureau qui, pour un seul de ses sourires, aurait divulgué sans hésiter n'importe quel secret d'Etat.

- Et comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Vous avez fracturé la porte, j'imagine ?

Mais non, elle aurait remarqué quelque chose en entrant.

- Pas du tout. Là aussi, quelques mensonges ont suffi. J'ai raconté à votre gardienne que j'étais votre cousin, que vous aviez promis de me laisser la clé chez elle, mais que vous aviez dû oublier. Vous voyez à quoi tient votre sécurité ?

- Vous auriez pu attendre dehors au lieu de vous cacher dans le noir pour me faire mourir de terreur !

- Je voulais connaître la configuration des lieux. Désolé de vous avoir effrayée, mais à en croire Mary, vous ne rentriez jamais avant 17h30. Vous avez trois quarts d'heure d'avance.

- Mary ?

- Votre gardienne.

- Eh bien ! Je vis ici depuis deux ans et je ne la connais que sous le nom de Madame Simpson !

- C'est un don que j'ai, répondit James avec un petit sourire. J'inspire confiance.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- J'espère que mon…départ n'a pas causé trop d'ennuis à vos deux collaborateurs ?

- Il est temps de vous en inquiéter ! Si leur sort vous préoccupait, il suffisait de rester chez votre père.

- Et vous ? Vous avez eu des ennuis ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, et Lily se sentit rougir.

- Oui, Lily, j'ai eu des ennuis, ça vous fait plaisir ?

Elle se détourna. Non, bizarrement, ses problèmes ne lui causaient pas la satisfaction attendue.

- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants d'un silence contraint.

- Maintenant ? Je voudrais que vous compreniez bien, Lily. Vous êtes en danger, et votre petite farce aurait pu très mal tourner. Ne recommencez jamais.

- De toute façon, je n'ai plus de secrets à protéger.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, tout simplement ?

Il y avait, dans son expression, un soulagement qui dépassait de beaucoup celui qu'un simple garde du corps aurait dû éprouver. Lily se rendit soudain compte que James s'était inquiété pour elle, et ce constat fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- Je pensais que vous iriez aussitôt raconter à mon cher père où je vivais, où je travaillais, et pour moi, cela aurait été la fin du rêve. Depuis deux ans, jour après jour, je construis ma vie. Il suffit que mon père intervienne pour que tout soit détruit.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à me demander de ne rien dire !

- Et vous n'auriez rien dit ?

- Non. La discussion que j'ai eue avec lui ce matin m'a ouvert les yeux. Je comprends votre rébellion, Lily. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre. Votre sécurité seule importe. Ni ma présence ni mes interventions n'affecteront votre vie privée.

C'était son point de vue ! Comme si on pouvait oublier un homme comme James Potter…

- Je vous ai apporté une copie des lettres que votre père a reçues, poursuivit-il en sortant de sa poche intérieure une grosse enveloppe. Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais maintenant, vous devez prendre conscience de ce qui se passe. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de votre coopération.

Son jus de fruit dans une main, l'enveloppe dans l'autre, Lily s'installa sur le divan et sortit la première lettre. Au bout de deux lignes, ses yeux s'agrandissaient déjà d'horreur.

- Mon Dieu ! Vulgaire ne suffit pas ! C'est obscène qu'il faudrait dire !

Elle parcourut une secondes lettre et, frissonnant de dégoût et de crainte, rendit la liasse à James.

- J'en ai assez lu. Mais qu'est-ce que ces gens-là peuvent avoir derrière la tête pour écrire des horreurs pareilles ?

- Rien de bien positif, c'est certain. Avez-vous remarqué la signature ?

- Oui, « Cœur du Ghetto ». Cela ne me dit rien du tout.

- Moi, je trouve troublant le parallèle entre cette appellation et le quartier plutôt…défavorisé, où vous travaillez.

- Vous…vous croyez qu'il y aurait un rapport ? chuchota Lily, toute pâle soudain. C'est vrai, tout à l'heure, en sortant de l'école, j'ai eu la certitude qu'on m'épiait.

- Oui, l'un des nôtres vous suivait. Mais continuez à vous montrer vigilante, Lily, et ne négliger jamais ces intuitions. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris les devants, à partir de demain, vous aurez un…stagiaire dans votre classe. Moi.

Lily poussa un soupir déchirant.

- Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Mais personne ne vous prendra au sérieux ! Vous ressemblez à un enseignant comme moi à…

- Un professionnel de la sécurité, je sais. Je me suis présenté comme un futur professeur de gym, qui cherchait à perfectionner sa connaissance des enfants avant de débuter dans l'enseignement.

- Vous m'impressionnez, murmura Lily avec un demi-sourire. James, reprit-elle en le regardant bien en face, je tiens beaucoup à ce que à ce que vous ne compromettiez en rien ma place dans cette école. Je vous demande le secret absolu.

- Je suppose que votre directeur vous aime bien, Lily. Je suppose aussi que vous effectuez auprès de tous ces enfants un travail inestimable. Si votre vie est en jeu, il ne sera que trop heureux de vous savoir protégée, non ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien comment il réagirait. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- J'aimerais au moins prévenir l'inspection…

- Non !

- Très bien, Lily. Alors voici ce que je vous propose, je respecte votre travail et je garde le secret. Vous, de votre côté, vous ne me mettez plus de bâtons dans les roues.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Le marché lui paraissait équitable, et la réaction de James extrêmement positive. Surtout après le mauvais tour qu'elle lui avait joué. Mais une pensé troublante vint gâcher sa bonne humeur.

- James…vous n'allez pas vous installer ici ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'y a pas la place ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée.

- Vous voudriez que j'aille à l'hôtel ? Je passerais de temps en temps pour voir si tout va bien ? Et s'il y avait un problème… bah ! Il vous suffirait de crier bien fort.

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Faites comme dans les films ! On les voit toujours dans leur voiture…

- Merci pour la suggestion.

- James, vous voyez bien que c'est petit, chez moi ! Déjà, toute seule, je me cogne aux meubles ! Au bout d'une journée, on serait tous les deux dingues !

- Très bien. Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose.

Après avoir passé quelques coups de téléphone, il lui donna une série impressionnante de recommandations, puis quitta l'appartement. Lily se laissa tomber sur son divan et s'endormit aussitôt.

Une soif dévorante l'éveilla tard dans la nuit. Avant de se coucher, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une voiture blanche était garée devant son immeuble. A l'intérieur, James montait la garde, et ce fut avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle se remit au lit.

*****

Le lendemain matin, accompagné par Monsieur Peters, James entra dans sa classe. Lily le salua comme elle l'aurait fait avec un parfait étranger, tout en notant avec un pincement au cœur la grande fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits.

Severus, en l'apercevant, s'était tout de suite plongé dans le rangement d'un casier de livres, mais Lily tint à lui présenter James.

- Voici Monsieur Potter, Severus. C'est lui qui va nous aider dans la classe pendant quelques temps.

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir de jalousie à l'intrus qui osait pénétrer dans son territoire, et au lieu de saisir la main tendue, enfonça les poings dans ses poches.

- Ce n'est pas votre travail, maugréa-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Pas exactement, vous avez raison, répondit James d'une voix très calme.

Il fixait le jeune homme de son regard autoritaire. Vaincu, Severus finit par se détourner, furieux, et par quitter la classe.

- James, Severus est un être fragile ! s'exclama Lily quand il eut disparu. En dépit des apparences, c'est un garçon adorable. Pourquoi l'avoir regardé comme un…un criminel ? Il a suffisamment de mal à remonter la pente, il se passe très bien de vos regards soupçonneux !

- Attention, mère poule ! il ne faudrait pas que vous abritiez dans votre couvée un œuf de serpent !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il ne m'a pas fait bonne impression. Ce n'est peut être rien… mais d'ordinaire, je me fie à mon instinct.

- Votre instinct est malmené par votre métier, James. Je crains qu'avec ces enfants vous ne fassiez un beau gâchis !

A la fin de la journée, elle dut admettre qu'il n'en était rien. En quelques heures, James avait séduit toute la classe. Très vite, il s'était adapté à la routine, avait trouvé sa place, et Lily se félicitait de l'avoir comme assistant.

- Bravo, lui dit-elle lorsque la classe fut vide. Vous avez été parfait. Je suis stupéfaite de la rapidité avec laquelle vous vous êtes intégré à cette classe.

- J'aime les enfants, lui répondit-il en souriant. Ils ont dû le sentir. Et puis je suis persuadé qu'une autorité masculine les rassure.

- C'est vrai que je les ai trouvés plus calmes, aujourd'hui. Mais dites-moi, James, si vous aimez tant les enfants…pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas marié, et père de famille ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il réfléchissait.

- Je ne peux pas demander à une femme de supporter l'existence que je mène, répondit-il enfin. C'est trop difficile.

- Et cela vous rend malheureux ?

- Parfois, oui.

Il la regardait bien en face. Sa fatigue était telle qu'il n'avait plus la force de jouer son rôle. L'espace d'une seconde, il mit bas son masque d'impassibilité, et Lily crut entrevoir le véritable James. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais si intense qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Dans le gris de ses yeux, il y avait une immense solitude.

D'un mouvement inconscient, elle s'appuya légèrement sur lui.

- James…quand vous rencontrerez la femme de votre vie, ce ne sera pas l'existence que vous menez qui suffira à la rebuter.

- Facile à dire, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il avait remis son masque, retrouvé sa dureté, son cynisme, et Lily se sentit stupide. Elle, l'innocente Lily Evans, se mêlait de donner des conseils ! A un homme sans doute plus expérimenté que la moyenne, qui plus est !

- Bien sûr, il faudrait tirer un trait sur la fréquentation des belles espionnes russes, conclut-elle d'une voix glaciale pour ne pas être en reste.

- En ce cas, je ne suis pas intéressé. Bien, si nous y allions ? Un de mes collègues prend la relève pour que je puisse aller dormir quelques heures. Nous avons rendez-vous à votre appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il la présentait à celui qui passerait une partie de la nuit dans la voiture, au bas de l'immeuble, et viendrait effectuer des visites régulières à son étage. Puis, après une nouvelle série de recommandations, il s'éclipsa.

Bien qu'elle s'en défendît, Lily eut une impression étrange en le voyant disparaître. Un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle se trouvait à son tour prisonnière d'une immense solitude.

* * *

**Alors?? Dites nous tout! **

**Elle est pas géniale notre ninouche?! **

**Laissez lui des reviews, elle grimera au rideau en les lisant, si si je vous assure ^^.**

**Alala, je sais je sais, je suis folle selon certaines!!! lol**

**Allez le petit bouton vert!**

**Lilieve01.**


	5. Chapter 5

******Salut tout le monde, je suis très touchée par les reviews que je reçois et qui sont nombreuses !! Je voudrais remercier notamment Silvermirror Lily parce que je suis morte de rire à chaque review que tu me laisses (ma jumelle aussi d'ailleurs!!) !! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !! **

******Merci à ma jumelle d'amour de poster les chapitres pour moi !!! **

******Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

- J'invite quelques amis à dîner, ce soir, annonça Lily à la fin des cours, le lendemain après-midi.

Inutile de lui dire qu'elle organisait cette soirée en réaction à son écrasant sentiment de solitude de la veille. Cela ne le regardait pas.

- Parfait. Il faudrait me transmettre la liste de leurs noms, que je puisse demander un contrôle. La prochaine fois, j'aimerais être prévenu un peu plus tôt, si possible.

Lily se sentit agressée par la rudesse de son ton. James paraissait irritable, préoccupé, et elle n'avait aucun désir de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai pleine confiance en mes amis, et votre histoire de contrôle est insultante pour eux comme pour moi. Je refuse ce procédé.

- Alors annulez votre soirée.

Il avait dit cela avec la froide autorité d'un homme habitué à être obéi en toutes choses. Butée, Lily s'obstina.

- A moins d'installer une barricade autour de mon immeuble, je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez empêcher mes amis de venir.

- Lily, j'apprécie la loyauté dont vous faites preuve à leur égard, mais je suis obligé d'être méfiant. Ce contrôle se fera sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Je croyais que nous avions décidé d'une trêve ? Si c'est là votre façon de coopérer…

- Vous disiez que votre présence n'affecterait en rien ma vie privée ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Je ne peux même pas recevoir mes amis ! En fait, je suis la seule, dans cette histoire, à coopérer !

- Ah bon ? Je ne vous ai pas encore vue passer huit heures d'affilée dans une voiture, remarqua-t-il d'une voix très sèche.

Vaincue, la jeune femme arracha une feuille d'un cahier, et nota en silence les noms de ses amis. Elle l'avait vu, en se levant ce matin, immobile dans la voiture blanche, et s'était dit que vraiment, rien dans la vie ne devait être plus pénible, plus mortellement ennuyeux, que de passer des heures sans rien faire, à surveiller les fenêtres obscures d'un appartement.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant la feuille qu'elle lui tendait.

- Que faites-vous dans votre voiture pendant tout ce temps ? Vous lisez ?

- Non, bien sûr. J'écoute la radio à très faible volume. Je garde les yeux rivés sur la porte de votre immeuble ou sur votre fenêtre. J'écoute, je guette.

- Pendant huit heures de suite ? Je comprends que vous soyez grognon !

- Oui. Vous voyez, j'ai des excuses pour être odieux, moi.

- Mais moi aussi ! J'étais d'excellente humeur avant que vous veniez me perturber avec vos contrôles d'identité !

- J'ai manqué de doigté c'est vrai. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas très en forme aujourd'hui.

- Vous détestez cette mission auprès de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Détester » est un bien grand mot. Disons que je me trouve un peu…sous-employé. Mes talents seraient mieux utilisés ailleurs. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, bien sûr.

Bien sûr. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de la tristesse que ces paroles provoquaient en elle.

Lily avait invité son amie Alice, deux anciens amis de l'université, et un couple d'enseignants de l'école où elle travaillait. Après un dîner joyeux, composé de lasagnes à la bolognaise, sa spécialité, et d'une glace au caramel, ils débarrassèrent la table du salon puis se lancèrent dans une partie de Pictionary endiablée. Lily était aux anges, quel bonheur de vivre simplement, de rire aux éclats, comme si tout était normal ! Enfin, presque normal, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'en bas, dans sa voiture, James passait des heures bien solitaires.

Comment aurait-il réagi si elle l'avait invité à se joindre à eux ? Il aurait accepté pour mieux veiller à sa sécurité, bien entendu. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il serait très vite devenu la coqueluche de ses amis.

Contrairement à ses prévisions, tout le monde l'adorait à l'école. Les enfants, d'abord, auprès desquels il remportait un grand succès. Lily avait été très surprise de découvrir en lui un grand joueur. Pour lui, tout était matière à rire, à s'amuser. Il avait à sa disposition une panoplie de voix et de grimaces dignes d'un acteur de théâtre, qui rendait ses histoires irrésistibles. Et puis il prêtait une oreille attentive aux petites misères de chacun, proposait toujours des solutions inédites et drôles qui dédramatisaient les conflits. Enfin, ni les baisers collants ni les petites mains sales frottées sur sa chemise ne le répugnaient. En quelques heures, l'ensemble de la classe l'avait adopté.

Du côté des professeurs aussi, il faisait des ravages. A l'heure des repas, ces dames se disputaient l'honneur de s'asseoir près de lui. Pendant les pauses, un véritable essaim se formait autour de lui dans la salle des professeurs. Seule Lily restait à l'écart. En fait, ce que tout le monde prenait pour de la gentillesse et de l'altruisme n'était chez James qu'une grande habileté à ne jamais parler de lui. Aux questions qu'on lui posait sur sa vie, il répondait par quelques mots vagues, puis, avec un grand sourire, il enchaînait avec un « Mais parlez-moi plutôt de vous ! »

Qui pouvait résister à pareilles méthodes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était séduisant à bien des égards, et Lily ne pouvait pas le nier. En plus de son charme physique (et « l'uniforme » de l'enseignant, simple jean et T-shirt, lui allait comme un gant), il possédait une intelligence et une culture très supérieures à la moyenne. Il parlait couramment six langues, et pouvait briller sur n'importe quel sujet, de la théorie de la relativité, ou celle des trous noir, au sport et à la bande dessinée. Il était capable d'aborder n'importe quel sujet à l'exception d'un seul : lui-même. Là-dessus, il gardait une discrétion totale.

La soirée se termina assez tôt, car tout le monde travaillait le lendemain. Quelques minutes après le départ des derniers invités, il y eut un petit coup frappé à la porte. Lily se précipita pour ouvrir.

James se tenait sur le seuil, plus sévère que jamais.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de toujours vérifier l'identité de votre visiteur avant d'ouvrir ?

- Je pensais que c'était un de mes amis qui avait oublié quelque chose.

- Je n'admets pas d'excuses. Ce principe ne souffre pas d'exception.

La dureté de sa voix lui parut hors de proportion avec sa faute.

- Bon, j'ai oublié, c'est tout !

- Ecoutez, Lily, à partir de ce soir, vous vous prenez en charge. Moi, je fais mon travail, et rien d'autre. Plus d'avertissements, plus de leçons, plus rien. Moi, j'en ai assez de porter à bout de bras une gamine insouciante. Maintenant, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à votre appartement.

Lily mit quelques secondes à réagir. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de sévérité ?

- Allez-y ! s'exclama-t-elle, très digne. Mais vous perdez votre temps. Je doute qu'un de mes amis ait laissé une bombe derrière lui.

Il la foudroya du regard, puis passa devant elle pour un rapide examen des lieux. Lily, pensive, le regarda aller et venir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son cynisme se teintait toujours d'une pointe d'humour, d'habitude. Ce soir, pas du tout. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid, aussi distant.

Il partit très vite, avec un vague « bonsoir ». Généralement, il attendait qu'elle ait fermé le verrou pour descendre l'escalier. Ce soir-là, il s'en alla directement. La jeune femme verrouilla la porte, mal à l'aise.

Ce fut en écoutant les nouvelles, juste avant de se coucher, que Lily comprit la raison de son humeur. Deux agents avaient été blessés au cours d'un coup de filet antidrogue contre des trafiquants colombiens. Il devait s'agir de l'opération préparée par James lui-même, dont on l'avait écarté au dernier moment. Ces deux agents étaient sans doute ses amis. L'un d'eux se trouvait dans un état critique, et devait subir une grave intervention.

Depuis des heures, il devait ressasser son inquiétude et sa colère, imaginer que lui présent, les choses se seraient passées autrement. Et pendant que ses amis mettaient leur vie en danger pour de grands causes, il se trouvait prisonnier de cette minable mission de surveillance, prisonnier d'une jeune femme capricieuse pour qui le mot danger ne signifiait rien.

D'un seul coup, Lily sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Jetant un simple peignoir par-dessus son pyjama, ses pantoufles aux pieds, elle sortit de chez elle, se précipita dans l'escalier, puis dehors dans la rue sombre.

Elle n'avait pas atteint la voiture que déjà, James se ruait sur elle, sourcils froncés et regard meurtrier.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, bon sang ?

Il lui saisit le bras d'une poigne de fer et, la poussant devant lui, lui fit retraverser la rue jusqu'au seuil de son immeuble.

- Vos clés !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il refermait sur eux la lourde porte de verre.

- Alors ? Que faites-vous en pyjama dans la rue à cette heure-ci ? Nous sommes à Londres, pas à Disneyland !

- Il fallait que je vous parle.

- En pyjama ? Vous, Lily Evans, cible d'une bande de délinquants, êtes à minuit dans une rue de Londres en pyjama et pantoufles, parce que vous aviez à me parler ? Je rêve !

Le ton de James, comme l'expression de son visage, auraient suffi à affoler n'importe qui. Mais Lily, persuadée d'agir avec justesse, se sentait d'un calme olympien.

- Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Et ne dramatisez pas, personne ne m'a vue.

- Bon qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? J'espère pour vous que c'est vraiment important !

La tenant toujours par le coude, il la poussa dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième.

- J'ai entendu les nouvelles, il y a cinq minutes, lança-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour vos collègues, James.

Pris au dépourvu, il resta un moment interloqué, à la regarder d'un air stupide. Puis son visage s'adoucit, un léger sourire vint même flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes descendue en pyjama pour me dire ça ?

- Oui.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, ils sortirent de la cabine. James lui tenait toujours le bras, mais son emprise était presque tendre, à présent, et Lily ne fit rien pour s'en débarrasser.

- Votre sollicitude me touche, Lily. Maintenant, vous allez être gentille, et vous recoucher sagement.

- Ces hommes, James… Ce sont vos amis ?

Il se racla la gorge, fixa ses chaussures…puis leva la tête. Il paraissait vivement ému.

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Venez. Je pense que vous avez envie d'être à proximité d'un téléphone. Et puis vous pourrez lire ou regarder la télévision au lieu de ressasser vos idées noires, tout seul dans votre voiture.

D'un coup, la dureté de son regard s'évanouit. Il mettait bas son masque, lui laissait voir son inquiétude, sa fatigue. Sa gratitude aussi. Il y avait, dans les yeux noisette, une douceur qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Lily referma la porte avec soin.

- Faites comme chez vous. Moi, je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

*****

Ce fut le bruit de la douche, accompagné d'une belle voix de basse, qui l'éveilla le lendemain matin. Il fallait donc ajouter un nouveau talent à la liste déjà longue des qualités de cet homme ! Il chantait juste, et connaissait de belles chansons.

Elle servait le café lorsqu'il entra dans la petite cuisine, habillé de pied en cap, mais les cheveux encore humides.

- Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ? lui lança-t-elle en souriant. Votre ami est tiré d'affaire.

- Oui, je suis resté en contact avec mon équipe toute la nuit. L'opération s'est très bien passée, à 5 heures, il était hors de danger.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Ce soulagement partagé les rendait plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et quand il fit, pour la deuxième fois, brûler les toasts que Lily l'avait chargé de préparer, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble pour la première fois. Lily se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu détendu avant. Il gardait toujours une certaine tension, comme si son métier lui collait trop fort à la peau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'éprouvait pas, à le voir assis dans sa cuisine, l'impression de déjeuner avec un envahisseur. L'idée de partager son appartement avec lui l'avait affolée et elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi. En fait, si, il y avait une raison valable pour le craindre. Doté d'un charme ravageur même lorsqu'il était distant et froidement professionnel, James Potter devenait la séduction incarnée dans ses moments de détente.

Pourtant, elle finit par lui proposer d'effectuer son tour de surveillance dans l'appartement, plutôt qu'en bas dans la voiture blanche. Il parut étonné, comme la subite gentillesse de Lily lui paraissait étrange.

- Merci, j'y réfléchirai, dit-il.

- Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à cette proposition, continua-t-elle de son ton le plus détaché. Maintenant que j'ai vu ce que représentaient ces interminables heures de surveillance, je me disais juste que vous seriez mieux ici.

Il semblait toujours surpris, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Lily mit une bonne dose de froideur. Qu'imaginait-il ? Qu'elle voulait l'attirer dans son lit ? Ou, plus simplement qu'elle recherchait son amitié ? Alors qu'elle essayait de se montrer conciliante et de lui rendre par gentillesse la vie un peu plus facile. S'il ne savait pas prendre avec simplicité ce qu'on lui offrait sans arrière-pensées, tant pis pour lui !

Après cet échange, la tension revint entre eux, pire que jamais. Brusquement, l'ébauche de complicité qui s'instaurait dans leurs relations disparut, et Lily en conçut plus d'amertume qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ils ne se parlèrent pas sur le trajet de l'école, et dans la salle des professeurs avant d'entrer en classe, James tourna le dos à Lily pour se plonger dans la lecture du journal.

Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, un peu avant la sonnerie, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. (fausse joie lol)

- Je ne vous avais pas correctement remerciée, pour hier soir.

- James ! chuchota-t-elle, furieuse.

Heureusement, aucun des autres enseignants ne regardait de leur côté à ce moment-là. James lui fit un sourire narquois. A cet instant, Severus, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu entrer, s'avança vers eux.

- Voici les photocopies que vous m'aviez demandées hier, mademoiselle Evans.

- Merci beaucoup Severus.

Avait-il surpris quelque chose ? Son visage, en tout cas, n'es révéla rien. Lily prit les papiers et il partit vers la machine à café, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Il est vraiment gentil, dit-elle à l'intention de James. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerais sans lui.

James ne répondit pas. Il regardait dans la direction du jeune homme avec cette expression sévère et soupçonneuse qu'il avait toujours pour lui. Puis, comme Lily quittait la pièce, il la suivit.

- Vous êtes vraiment ridicule, avec vos soupçons ! s'exclama la jeune femme dès qu'ils furent dans le grand hall. Je sais que c'est votre métier, mais tout de même ! Severus est un garçon plein de bonne volonté, qui donne sans compter à l'école, et à ma classe en particulier.

- Vous sortiriez avec lui ?

- Moi ? Ne dites pas de bêtises !

Du regard, il parut faire l'inventaire de ses charmes, s'arrêta sur les magnifiques cheveux roux, puis sur le visage aux traits finement dessinés. Il étudia enfin la silhouette élancée, qu'un jean moulant et une très légère blouse mettaient admirablement en valeur.

- Des bêtises ? Que dirait Severus, s'il vous entendait ?

- C'est grotesque, James ! Severus ne pense pas à moi de cette manière.

- Pourquoi cette assurance ? C'est presque un homme avec des désirs d'homme ! Et vous êtes une femme désirable, Lily.

La jeune femme rougit. Elle n'avait jamais considéré ses relations avec Severus sous cet angle-là. Par orgueil, sans doute, comme si l'idée de ce désir pouvait la salir. Mais James avait raison.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, murmura-t-elle, il n'est pas l'auteur de ces lettres. Severus ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal, je le sais.

Il y eut un lourd silence du côté de James.

- Oh ! Qu'avez-vous donc à la place du cœur ? s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Rien, peut-être. Mais prenez garde à vous, Lily. C'est très bien de jouer la sainte, mais il faut quand même rester réaliste. Jeanne d'Arc était quelqu'un de très bien, sûrement, mais regardez où ça l'a menée.

- Si vous croyez que je me prends pour Jeanne d'Arc !

Pour les hommes du genre de James, altruisme et faiblesse allaient toujours de pair. Dire que, depuis la veille, elle le croyait capable de compréhension, de gentillesse, d'humanité en un mot ! Quelle erreur ! Il ne ressentait rien, faisait juste semblant pour mieux mystifier son entourage et, de cette façon, parvenir à ses fins. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à s'installer chez elle sans même avoir à le demander !

Furieuse contre elle-même, Lily fit entrer les enfants dans la salle de classe.

- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nettoyer le tableau pendant que je fais la lecture ? demanda-t-elle, très sèche.

Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas de travail plus désagréable à lui confier. La brosse ne valait rien et une épaisse couche de craie couvrait toute la surface du tableau. Mais au lieu de la colère escomptée, James ne manifesta qu'un discret amusement.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit-il, affable.

C'était comme dans les histoires, on a beau vêtir un prince de haillons et l'envoyer nettoyer les écuries, il restera toujours un prince, s'il appartient vraiment à la race des seigneurs.

Lily se serait bien passée d'apprendre que James Potter était de cette race-là.

*****

Avant, c'était il y a longtemps, Lily adorait cette heure après la classe où, seule dans la pièce dévastée par ses quarante-trois démons, elle émergeait enfin, et se reposait. C'était le moment où elle pensait au lendemain, corrigeait les cahiers, préparait les leçons. Un calme irréel régnait dans la classe, un calme dans lequel se diluait toute la lassitude accumulée pendant la journée.

Aujourd'hui, avec la présence de James, le charme était rompu. Au fond de la pièce, il réparait à grands coups de marteau une étagère cassée, et le bruit éprouvait ses nerfs fragilisés par une journée fatigante.

- Lily, venez vite, lança-t-il soudain sans cesser de frapper.

La jeune femme ne songea même pas à lui demander ce qu'il voulait, elle se précipita. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et posant enfin son marteau, la prit doucement par le bras pour l'attirer plus près. Ce sourire chaleureux et ce geste tendre, suffirent à gommer comme par magie toute la colère qu'elle nourrissait contre lui depuis le matin. Elle ne s'était pas tant tromper finalement. James Potter possédait deux visages. En cet instant, il redevenait l'homme sensible et proche qui lui avait tant plu, au petit déjeuner.

Quelque chose clochait, cependant, la main de James lui faisait tant d'effet que son esprit se mit à fonctionner au ralenti. Et quand il murmura, tout contre son oreille : « embrasse-moi », elle crut avoir rêvé.

Les bras de James se refermèrent sur elle, et il ne fut plus question alors ni de raison ni de pensées cohérentes. Son corps trouva sa place au creux de celui de James, les courbes, les rondeurs épousant la puissance, la dureté des muscles virils. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans s'être cherchées, et, comme la première fois dans la boutique, l'étincelle de ce baiser mit le feu au désir qui couvait en elle.

Un désir dont les pâles étreintes de ses quelques prétendants ne lui avaient pas fait soupçonner l'existence. Un désir tout-puissant, ravageur, qui enflammait son corps d'une ardeur presque douloureuse, et la dominait tout entière. Etait-ce elle, Lily qui, refusant de réfléchir, se lançait à l'aventure avec tant de spontanéité et d'impudeur ? Elle, qui se blottissait contre lui avec tant de fougue, s'offrait à la caresse des mains de James, glissait les siennes sous sa chemise pour mieux sentir la chaleur de sa peau ? Qu'arrivait-il, décidément, à la très sage Lily Evans ?

Il abandonna soudain ses lèvres, et la jeune femme, en ouvrant les yeux, faillit protester. Mais son regard lointain, qui fixait quelque chose derrière elle, la ramena à la réalité. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de passion dans ces yeux-là. C'est ce qui dona à Lily la force de se détacher de lui.

- Désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son visage bouleversé.

- Pardon ?

- Quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu… que vous avez arrêté de m'embrasser ?

Il parut gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pas exactement, non.

Soudain, Lily comprit, et ce fut comme si elle recevait un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage.

- Vous m'avez embrassée _iparce que/i_ quelqu'un nous regardait par la fenêtre ? chuchota-t-elle. Répondez ! Répondez-moi, espèce de monstre !

- D'accord, Lily. Oui, je vous ai embrassée parce que quelqu'un nous regardait.

- Vous êtes un être abject !

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Il n'y avait rien dans son attitude, dans ses gestes, de cette passion qu'il aurait dû éprouver s'il avait eu vraiment envie d'elle. C'était le professionnel de la sécurité qui l'avait embrassée, pas le James Potter de ce matin. Il avait agi au nom d'une stratégie, persuadé qu'elle comprendrait. Et elle n'avait rien compris.

Folle furieuse, autant contre ce stupide moment d'abandon que contre l'homme qui l'avait provoqué, elle se campa devant lui, cherchant désespérément comment recouvrer un peu de sa dignité bafouée.

- Ce garçon, Severus…il est avide de quelque chose qu'il ne possédera jamais, expliqua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la fenêtre du couloir. Cette avidité-là peut tourner à la colère. Un genre de colère particulièrement dangereux.

- Moi aussi, mes colères peuvent devenir dangereuses ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et, sans plus réfléchir, elle lui assena une telle gifle, que la marque des doigts s'imprima en rouge sur la joue de James. Il n'eut aucune réaction, ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion, et Lily aurait préféré n'importe quoi à cette totale indifférence.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, dit-il simplement.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous disiez, seuls les gens à qui l'on tient peuvent vous faire du mal ?

Avec toute la hauteur dont elle était encore capable, Lily alla chercher ses affaires, et quitta la salle de classe. Mais sa sortie n'eut aucun impact. Très calme, James la suivit.

Humiliée, avilie, voilà comment elle se sentait. James s'était servi de sa compassion de la veille, de leur complicité du matin pour la manipuler. Il avait utilisé sa candeur, ses élans spontanés, pour monter une stratégie à laquelle elle n'entendait rien.

James Potter s'était joué de sa confiance, et cela, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

AAAAA, enfin!!!! Bon, ça finit un peu mal c'est vrai, mais bon, comme on dit, le calme avant... euh non, toutes les bonnes choses... Non toujours pas, bon ba je trouve pas de proverbe pour dire que ça finira par s'arranger! Ah ba ca se dit ça aussi, bon j'ai trouvé finalement, (contente)!!

Sinon, pour répondre à tes remerciements jumelle de moi, je te dirai juste: que ferais-tu sans moi! Alala, elle est totalement perdue sans sa jumelle d'amouuuuuurrrr!!!

OK, j'arrête de délirer 5 secondes, c'est déjà beaucoup, pour vous dire que le petit bouton vert est toujours dispo et n'attends que vous! Oui, toi là, qui est en train de lire, tu attends quoi pour cliquer hein? Le dégel?!

Tu peux attendre longtemps, on est en avril!! Par contre, je ne patienterai pas aussi longtemps moi, alors tu cliques! Et tu tapes!

Tu cliques et tu tapes! Pas ton voisin hein, ton clavier!

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?!

Je deviens légèrement agressive il me semble... Désolé chers lecteurs et lectrices, mais c'est ce qui arrive lorsque ma jumelle est en manque de review, alors pour sa santé mentale, comme la mienne, pitié, dites quelques chose, même si c'est pour dire, c'est nul, retourne lire oui-oui veut pas aller à l'école!

Bisous à vous tous!

Lilieve01.


	6. Chapter 6

********

Salut tout le monde, je suis super contente que ma fic vous plaise et je suis d'autant plus contente d'avoir autant de reviews !!

Par contre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes. En tout cas, j'ai bien compris votre enthousiasme !!

Merci à ma jumelle d'amour de publier mes chapitres, et vous pouvez la remercier aussi parce que sans

elle, plus de nouveaux chapitres !!!

Bonne lecture !!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

- Lily, vous devriez passer le week-end chez votre père.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la voiture. L'embouteillage dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis un bon quart d'heure ne faisait pas mine de débloquer. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis la pénible scène du baiser dans la salle de classe.

Lily repoussa de son front humide les cheveux qui venaient s'y égarer et jeta un regard du côté de James. Les lunettes de soleil qui lui cachaient les yeux lui donnaient un air presque inhumain, d'une totale indifférence. La marque rouge sur sa joue restait visible, et elle se détourna, brûlante de honte et de colère. Elle aurait au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui : la passion était quelque chose de trop important pour qu'on se permette de la traiter à la légère.

La chaleur devenait insoutenable. L'air semblait immobile, il desséchait la gorge, alourdissait la tête. Une folle envie la prit d'ouvrir sa portière, de traverser le flot de voitures arrêtées, et de rentrer calmement chez elle par les trottoirs ombragés. Mais James serait fou de rage, une fois de plus. Etrangement, elle trouvait cette pensée rassurante. Sa colère le rendait plus humain, plus proche. Tandis que l'étranger assis à côté d'elle, silencieux, résigné à l'attente, lui faisait presque peur.

Enfin, les voitures bougèrent et un souffle d'air entra par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je veux que vous passiez le week-end au manoir, reprit James.

- Il y a deux minutes, il s'agissait d'une suggestion, maintenant c'est un ordre, et avant seulement de m'en rendre compte nous y serons arrivés, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

- Les choses peuvent se gâter, Lily. Très vite.

- Vous m'avez prouvé tout à l'heure dans la classe que vous étiez un manipulateur de talent. Alors pourquoi faire semblant de me laisser le choix ?

- J'avoue avoir manqué de finesse, à ce moment-là. J'en suis désolé.

- Non, James, vous n'êtes pas désolé. Vous vous fichez bien de ce qui s'est passé !

Il ôta ses lunettes d'un coup sec, les jeta dans le vide-poches, et tourna son regard vers Lily. Refusant de se laisser intimider, la jeune femme lui tint tête.

- Quels mots dois-je employer pour que vous acceptiez mes excuses ?

- Vous n'êtes pas désolé, répéta Lily, obstinée. Si la même situation devait se reproduire, vous n'agiriez pas autrement. Votre mission est plus importante que ce que je peux ressentir, ne le niez pas.

A la grande déception de Lily, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il remit ses lunettes et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. En silence toujours, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme et montèrent au troisième. Comme d'habitude, il entra le premier, fit un rapide examen des lieux, puis revint dans le salon.

- Préparez vos affaires, je vous prie.

- Je ne veux pas aller au manoir.

- Vous serez plus en sécurité là-bas, croyez-moi. En ville, tout peut arriver.

- Je savais bien que vous ne me laisseriez pas le choix.

- Vous avez toujours le choix, Lily. Je vous aide juste à opter pour la bonne solution.

- Je déteste qu'on me traite comme une gamine !

- Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous traite comme une enfant, vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous traite comme une femme… Cela réduit ma marge de manœuvre, non ?

- Parce que vous m'avez traitée comme une femme, tout à l'heure ? Non, monsieur Potter. Vous m'avez traitée comme une moins-que-rien. Vous m'avez juste utilisée.

- C'est de la mauvaise foi, Lily. Cet épisode vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Si, en plus, ce baiser atteignait d'autres buts, tant mieux, non ?

- Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas désolé !

- Je regrette que vous ayez mal vécu les choses. Mais dans les conditions de stress où nous vivons, il était évident que, tôt ou tard, cela se produirait encore. La présence de Severus jouant les voyeurs par la fenêtre a juste accéléré le processus.

- En fait, « tôt ou tard », vous finissez toujours par embrasser les femmes de votre entourage.

- Mon Dieu, Lily ! Vous passez votre temps à interpréter mes paroles ! C'est trop difficile, pour vous, de comprendre que je vous trouve attirante ?

- Ah bon ? Vous me trouvez attirante ? Vous ne l'avez jamais montré.

- Et dans la boutique de lingerie ?

- Vous avez agi sous le coup de la colère ! s'exclama Lily, rougissant à ce souvenir.

- Réaction bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais je vous promets que je n'aurais pas fait la même chose avec n'importe qui, Mirabelle Webster, par exemple !

C'était la surveillante générale de l'école, une femme adorable qui aimait trop les chocolats et les gâteaux.

- Mirabelle est peut être trop grosse, mais elle a un esprit que tout le monde devrait lui envier !

- C'est possible. En tout cas, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de l'embrasser, même sous le coup d'une très grande colère !

- Je suppose que je dois me sentir flattée ?

- Si ça vous convient… Moi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour résister à cette envie. Je veille toujours à ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir, d'ordinaire. Seulement, la tentation est parfois trop forte.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Vous avez dit exactement la même chose la dernière fois !

- C'est vrai…je ne suis qu'un homme, Lily. Bien, vous avez dix minutes pour boucler votre sac. Sinon, c'est moi qui vous le prépare. Et je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, je vous préviens !

- Voilà ! Encore une fois, vous agissez comme avec une enfant ! Et cette façon de donner des ordres, vous trouvez ça très adulte vous ?

Il tendit la main vers elle, lui effleura les cheveux, puis les lèvres, très doucement. Tendue, prête à se rebiffer, Lily le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- C'est justement parce que vous n'êtes plus une petite fille que je ne veux pas que nous passions le week-end ici tout les deux. Vous me comprenez ?

Lily baissa les yeux, les leva…puis acquiesça. A plus d'un titre, effectivement, le manoir représentait la sécurité. Car entre eux aussi, les choses pouvaient se gâter très vite.

Le désir qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre était trop puissant. Ils avaient tous deux franchi des barrières qu'ils n'auraient pas dû franchir, transgressé les limites assignées par leur rôle respectif.

Oui, il avait raison, une fois de plus. Mieux valait passer le week-end au manoir.

*****

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première pensée de Lily fut pour James, et pour l'étreinte à la fois divine et désolante de la veille. Pourraient-ils jamais revenir en arrière et retrouver leur ancienne manière d'être, l'un avec l'autre ? A présent que leur désir s'était montré en pleine lumière, ce serait difficile, impossible peut être.

James était conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Il avait aussi perçu que son désir était celui d'une femme encore innocente. Mais en elle, les lointaines rêveries cédaient la place à une force vive, à l'envie de connaître les secrets de son corps, et les profondeurs de la passion. James était apparu dans sa vie juste à ce moment-là, charmeur, sensuel, si bien dans sa peau d'homme fort. Comment n'aurait-elle pas été sensible à tant de virilité ?

Mais il fallait se protéger de lui, désormais, et ne plus lui laisser voir sa vulnérabilité. L'ascendant qu'il avait pris sur son corps, il ne devait pas l'avoir sur son esprit. James Potter n'était pas un homme dont il fallait tomber amoureuse. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'avait rien à voir, ni de près ni de loin, avec de l'amour. Il s'agissait simplement d'une exigence physique, d'un besoin commandé par la nature…

Après une douche rapide, la jeune femme s'habilla, puis descendit dans le salon, affichant son sourire le plus désinvolte.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Remus et de l'inconnu qui se tenait auprès de lui.

- Bonjour, lui répondit le jeune homme. Je vous présente le remplaçant de James…

Le sourire de Lily se figea sur ses lèvres.

-…Sirius Black.

- Enchantée.

Dans le brouillard qui tombait sur elle, Lily nota, avec une indifférence totale, que cet homme était sans doute le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Très grand, très carré, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris rieurs dans un visage de dieu grec. Mais où était James ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pour échapper au désir qu'il provoquait en elle, peut être ? Quand le reverrait-elle si elle le revoyait un jour ? Reprendrait-il ses missions périlleuses, risquerait-il sa vie ?

- Lily, tout va bien ? demanda Remus, anxieux.

- Oui, ça va. Un simple passage à vide, ça m'arrive souvent avant le petit déjeuner, répondit-elle en trouvant, Dieu sait où, la force de sourire.

- Tant mieux. Ce serait un comble que vous soyez malade juste pendant les jours de congé de James ! Lui qui aimerait tant vous voir immobile au fond de votre lit, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit résolue !

Jours de congé ? Jours de congé ! Son cœur se remit à battre, la chaleur revint dans ses membres glacés.

- Quand James… Monsieur Potter doit-il rentrer ?

- Lundi matin. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous retrouverait à l'école.

Lily était trop contente pour en vouloir à James d'avoir partagé le secret qu'elle gardait farouchement avec ses collaborateurs.

- Il ne m'avait pas prévenue de son départ, observa-t-elle d'une voix un peu contrainte en prenant place à table.

Sans doute n'avait-il rien prévu lui-même…

- Nous manquons d'hommes en ce moment, intervint Sirius Black. Les jours de congé sont de véritables faveurs qui tombent souvent sans qu'on s'y attende.

Lily sourit. Cet homme avait décidément du charme, et il le savait. Il possédait aussi une sorte de légèreté, de superficialité peut être, qui rendait sa présence beaucoup moins oppressante que celle de James.

- James m'a dit que vous étiez une excellente cavalière, ajouta-t-il, et que vous seriez sûrement contente de faire un tour à cheval. Si vous voulez profiter de ma présence, ne vous privez pas, j'adore les chevaux, _moi_.

Effectivement, Sirius montait très bien. C'était aussi un conteur né, doté d'un rare sens de l'humour, et ils passèrent ensemble un délicieux moment de détente. Quel plaisir de côtoyer un homme si facile ! Mais en même temps, Lily sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quoi, exactement ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Sirius la ramena à Londres tôt le lundi matin. Elle riait encore d'une de ses plaisanteries lorsqu'il se gara dans le parking de l'école.

James l'attendait dans l'ombre du porche, le visage fermé comme à son habitude. Lily se tourna vers Sirius, lui décocha un sourire un peu plus charmeur que nécessaire.

- Merci Sirius. J'ai passé un week-end formidable. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre.

Sirius devint sérieux, soudain.

- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ces moments passés ensemble, Lily. Croyez-vous que nous pourrions nous revoir, un de ces jours ? Nous irions dîner quelque part, ou…

La jeune femme quitta une demi-seconde trop tard James des yeux. Sirius retrouva aussitôt son sourire léger.

- Ah ! J'arrive une peu tard, je vois !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai l'air désinvolte comme ça, mais rien ne m'échappe. C'est mon meilleur ami, James, et c'est quelqu'un de bien. De très bien même. Mais il est prisonnier de son travail, ça le rend un peu… dur et solitaire aussi.

- Pas vous ?

- Chacun réagit différemment au stress, vous savez. Moi, je suis un meilleur acteur que James, j'arrive mieux que lui à prendre du recul. Est-ce un bien, est-ce un mal ? Je n'en sais rien.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il lui sourit et caressa d'un doigt son visage.

- Je ne sais pas résister. C'est encore une différence entre James et moi. Parfois, je brise les règles. Lui, jamais.

- Quelles règles ?

- Celles qui dictent de ne pas s'impliquer personnellement avec nos clients. Une dernière chose, avant de partir, lorsque James vous a embrassée dans la salle de classe, c'était pour provoquer une réaction de la part de Severus qui vous regardait et peut être faire avancer l'enquête.

- Vous…vous saviez qu'il m'avait embrassée ?

- Oui, ça figurait dans son rapport.

Dans son rapport…Avec quels mots avait-il pu décrire l'intensité de ce baiser ? Comment avait-il pu raconter une chose pareille ? Il la ridiculisait, purement et simplement. Sans trop savoir comment, Lily parvint à sortir de la voiture les yeux secs et la tête haute. L'air de rien, elle entra dans l'école, salua James d'un signe de la tête. A la voir, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait de subir la plus profonde humiliation de son existence. Sans un mot, James lui emboîta le pas.

- Bon week-end ?

Lily risque un regard de son côté. Il avait son air des jours d'orage et paraissait furieux.

- Fa-bu-leux !

- Vu la tête que vous faites, on ne dirait pas !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air radieux non plus.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Ce sont les remords qui vous rongent ?

- Moi ? Et pourquoi éprouverais-je des remords ?

- C'est vrai ! Quand on ose se comporter comme vous l'avez fait, on n'a aucune moralité.

- J'aimerais comprendre Lily.

- Moi aussi ! J'aimerais comprendre comment vous avez pu raconter ce qui nous est arrivé dans la classe, vendredi après-midi ! Par écrit en plus ! Avez-vous bien tout décrit ? L'ardeur avec laquelle j'ai répondu à votre baiser, me suis serrée contre-vous, et….

- Chut Lily, murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

- Comment ça chut ? Je n'ai pas encore commencé, monsieur Potter ! Moi aussi, je pourrais rédiger un rapport, l'envoyer à l'un de ces journaux à scandales. En gros titre il y aurait : « Il séduit une femme innocente pour confondre un criminel » !

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Les murs ont des oreilles.

- Vous commencer à me fatiguer, avec vos soupçons ! Vous m'avez envoyée au manoir pour plus de sécurité, mais il n'y avait rien à craindre, James, rien du tout ! Votre suspect numéro un n'a pas mis le feu au quartier pour se venger de vous !

- Pour la seconde fois, Lily, silence !

- Silence vous-même ! Ce pauvre Severus ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Elle entra dans la classe encore vide, posa ses affaires sur le bureau.

- J'ai passé de vraies vacances avec Sirius Black, dit-elle dans un soupir, deux jours formidables. Il est drôle, détendu, jamais moralisateur…J'imagine qu'il n'est pas possible d'obtenir un changement définitif de garde du corps ?

James resta impassible, mais Lily nota avec satisfaction que le petit muscle de sa mâchoire, qui se crispait toujours sous l'effet de la colère, était pris de spasmes nerveux.

- Non, Lily. C'est absolument impossible.

- Dommage.

- Ce bon vieux Sirius ! Le futur père de notre nation…

- Ah bon ! Il a des ambitions politiques ?

- Sirius n'est ambitieux que sur un seul et unique sujet, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec la politique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Lily rougit, à l'évidente satisfaction de James.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part un commentaire pareil !

- Il serait le premier à le faire.

C'était vrai. Sirius, l'extraverti, avait décidé d'échapper au stress de son métier en multipliant les relations et en devenant un homme à femmes. James, lui, avait réagi en se refermant sur lui-même. Deux hommes, deux attitudes opposées. Deux façons aussi d'être attirant. Mais, bien qu'elle s'en défende, il lui paraissait plus facile de communiquer vraiment avec un homme comme James, car lui ne jouait pas.

- Avez-vous vu Severus-le-terrible, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle. J'aurais besoin de lui…

- Non, il n'est pas arrivé. Et à mon avis, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

Un sentiment d'appréhension envahit la jeune femme. Severus ne manquait jamais un jour, jamais une heure de classe. Et brusquement, il ne lui parut plus aussi aberrant de le soupçonner. Brusquement, aussi la présence de James lui sembla plus rassurante. Il n'y avait rien à redire à sa maîtrise de lui-même, à sa façon d'être présent. D'accord, son perfectionnisme professionnel le rendait un peu difficile à aborder sur le plan humain, mais dans ces moments-là, la confiance qu'il inspirait n'avait pas de prix.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, à présent, et un observateur quelconque n'aurait rien remarqué de particulier dans son attitude, mais Lily savait, à la façon dont il restait tourné à demi vers la porte, à la mobilité de son regard, à son extrême concentration enfin, qu'il veillait.

Il dut se sentir observé, car il se tourna soudain vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous parliez de ce baiser dans votre rapport ?

- Sirius est vraiment le pire bavard que je connaisse !

- Il vaut mieux trop parler que pas assez. Le genre ténébreux est passé de mode, mon pauvre James. Et quitte à garder le silence, autant le faire sur toute la ligne, non ?

- J'écrivais, dans mon rapport, que j'avais toutes les raisons de voir en Severus Rogue un suspect. J'ai parlé des sentiments profonds et ambigus qu'il paraît éprouver à votre égard. J'ai dit aussi qu'à mon avis, il pouvait continuer à envoyer ses lettres empoisonnées des années durant sans passer à l'action. A moins qu'un événement le pousse à agir. Ce baiser avait pour but de provoquer sa jalousie. Il pouvait être, pour lui, un motif de passer à la phase suivante de son jeu pervers.

_Ce baiser avait pour but…_ Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

- Ne me dites pas que Severus est leader d'un groupuscule terroriste, lança sèchement la jeune femme. Je ne pourrais pas vous croire.

- Exact, Lily.

- Alors pourquoi vous le suspectez ?

- Je pense qu'il est à lui tout seul l'auteur de ces lettres. C'est surtout la signature « Cœur du Ghetto », les initiales C.D.G. sont aussi celles du projet gouvernemental Top Secret pour lequel travaillent les usines de votre père. Ce qui a éveillé les soupçons des plus hautes instances. Sans cette malheureuse coïncidence, jamais vous n'auriez fait l'objet de tant d'attention, ma chère Lily.

- Et je ne m'en serais pas porté plus mal.

- Vous vous trompez. Severus est dangereux. Le gouvernement ne paiera pas indéfiniment pour votre protection, surtout si leurs projets ne sont pas menacés.

- Charmant !

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je tiens à travailler le plus vite possible. Ce qui m'amène, effectivement, à parfois manquer de…considération à votre égard. Du moins en apparence.

Il l'observait avec une grande intensité, comme s'il cherchait à communiquer avec elle par-delà les mots. Une fois encore, Lily eut l'impression d'accéder à la face cachée de sa personnalité, et de sentir sa solitude.

« Il est prisonnier de son métier », lui avait dit Sirius. Une envie presque douloureuse la saisit de tendre la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait confiance à son cœur ? Car si la raison lui disait de ne jamais céder au désir qui la poussait vers James, son cœur lui, murmurait le contraire. Et que pouvait donner de bon une relation avec un homme comme lui ? A supposer qu'il sache la rendre heureuse, son métier l'exposait à de tels risques qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas un instant de repos.

Et c'était elle qui, dans un moment de compassion, lui avait assuré qu'une femme aimante s'accommoderait de n'importe quel genre de vie ! De toute façon, elle ne ferait pas l'affaire !

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait !

* * *

Voilààà, bon encore un chapitre super génial de la mort qui tue, dois je vous rappeler que le petit bouton vert est toujours à votre disposition?!^^ Sinon je suis super heureuse parce que vous avez rendu ma jumelle heureuse avec toutes vos reviews!!!

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!!

Lilieve01.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou chers lecteurs! j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va en voyant toutes les reviews je suis forcément heureuse pour ma jumelle d'auteur lol. Elle m'a demandé d'ajouter ce chapitre en remerciement pour votre dévotion mouahaha, sinon, plus sérieusement, apparemment beaucoup de personnes lui demande pourquoi elle poste aussi vite, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle a déjà finit l'histoire, et que elle n'écrit pas au fur et à mesure ^^. **

**Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les reviews surtout! **

**Lilieve01 et Ninouche17.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

C'était la fin de la journée, et ses petits élèves, un à un, quittaient la classe. Lily, épuisée d'avoir trop réfléchi à ses sentiments contradictoires, n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long. La présence de James, dans le fond de la pièce, rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Qu'éprouvait-elle pour lui ? Aux moments de stress et de fureur, à se sentir prise en otage par cet homme trop imposant, succédaient des instants d'une rare intensité, où une tendresse troublante la poussait vers lui.

Elle soupira, pensive. Une fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, son père l'avait emmenée en randonnée dans un parc naturel au cœur des montagnes. Ce paysage l'avait affectée un peu de la même façon que James. Au début, il l'oppressait, lui donnait l'impression d'être insignifiante, vulnérable. Et puis, à son insu, elle s'était peu à peu familiarisée avec sa beauté sauvage, et avait fini par retirer de sa simple contemplation une merveilleuse sensation de force et de liberté.

Ils avaient chevauché trois semaines dans ce décor sublime, dormant à la belle étoile auprès de feux de camp, se baignant dans l'eau pure des torrents. A l'heure du départ, une tristesse infinie s'était abattue sur la petite Lily qui avait juré, solennellement, de revenir chaque année. Elle s'était même promise de devenir garde forestier, pour pouvoir vivre et travailler dans ce parc de rêve.

Mais quelques mois avaient suffi pour que, de retour chez elle, ses promesses soient oubliées. Les montagnes avaient trouvé leur place dans sa mémoire pour n'en plus bouger. Avec James, ce serait pareil. Il resterait un souvenir, troublant peut être, au lieu d'être agréable.

C'était sans compter sur le violent désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Lily chassa un mouvement de la tête ces pensées agaçantes, et finit de poser, sur chaque cahier, un de ces autocollants que ses élèves adoraient, parce qu'ils dégageaient un parfum de chewing-gum et de chocolat. Puis, sa pile sous le bras, elle fit le tour de la classe pour poser, sur chaque table, le cahier approprié.

Un cri étrange, venu de la cour de récréation, la tira de sa rêverie. Surprise, la jeune femme lança un coup d'œil vers James. Déjà, il se précipitait vers elle d'un seul élan de son corps d'athlète et, confondue par la fluidité, la beauté de ses gestes, Lily ne bougea pas. Comme une bête sauvage qui bondit sur sa proie, il était passé de la plus parfaite immobilité au mouvement dans toute sa puissance. Et sur son visage…sur son visage, une expression follement déterminée, douloureuse, qui la saisit au cœur.

Ce fut seulement qu'elle comprit, il fonçait droit sur elle et allait la heurter à pleine vitesse ! Mais, il n'était déjà plus le temps de s'étonner. Repoussant les petites tables comme autant de feuilles mortes, James bondit sur elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras, et roula avec elle sur le sol. Il y eut un grand fracas, une fenêtre vola en éclats.

Un mouvement de panique s'empara de Lily, immobilisée, étouffée par le corps de James et puis il y eut sa main, qu'il refermait sur la tête de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre son épaule. Le parfum discret de son eau de toilette imprégnait sa chemise, elle ferma les yeux…et le calme descendit sur elle, apporté par une simple odeur.

- Quelqu'un nous a tirés dessus, observa-t-elle d'une voix détachée.

Protégée par le corps de James, elle n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude, juste de la curiosité. Mais dès qu'il se détacha d'elle, la chaleur, le parfum réconfortant s'évanouirent, et un tremblement nerveux la secoua tout entière.

- Ce n'était pas un coup de feu. Calmez-vous.

Il se leva, fit des yeux le tour de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. Stupéfaite par la brutalité de sa voix, Lily s'assit par terre. Pourquoi la traitait-il comme une hystérique, alors qu'elle se tenait plutôt bien ? L'effet du stress peut être ?

- Comment savez-vous qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de feu ? Pour moi, c'en était un.

Il fouillait à présent parmis les éclats de verre. Elle entendit pousser un juron…mais très vite, il se tourna de son côté.

- Et depuis quand mademoiselle Lily Evans est-elle experte en la matière ?

Avait-elle seulement, dans sa vie, entendu un véritable coup de feu ? Au cinéma, sans doute, mais jamais en vrai. Elle haussa les épaules. James avait repéré quelque chose au bout de la pièce. Il se précipita.

- Voilà.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'une balle de tennis.

- C'est faux !

James ne savait pas mentir. A l'étrangeté de son regard, la jeune femme devina tout de suite qu'il cherchait à l'abuser. La main derrière le dos, il essayait de mettre l'objet dans sa poche. Lily tendit sa main grande ouverte.

- Donnez-moi ça.

- Lily, ça suffit !

- Je veux savoir ce que c'est !

- Une pierre, c'est tout ! Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

Par les interstices de ses doigts, Lily aperçut une bande de papier, maintenue par un élastique.

- Ce mot m'est destiné, James. Je veux le voir.

- Pas question.

- Donnez-moi ça, dit-elle. Sinon, je vous jure que je me mets à hurler au viol.

La menace porta, car James ouvrit aussitôt sa main.

- Vous n'aviez pas encore essayé ce coup-là, observa-t-il. Ce qui m'étonne de votre part.

- J'en suis aussi étonnée que vous. Que cherchiez-vous à faire, Potter ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de céder si facilement aux exigences d'une faible femme.

Il sourit, satisfait.

- Vous n'êtes pas une faible femme, Lily.

- Pas de flatterie. J'ai compris, en détournant mon attention, vous vouliez éviter que je m'affole.

- Je ne vaux rien avec les hystériques.

- Qui vous dit que j'aurais paniqué ?

- Votre imagination commençait à tourner à vide. Vous étiez déjà en train d'imaginer des coups de feu…

- Et vous ! J'entendais presque la musique de James Bond quand vous vous êtes précipité sur moi ! Vous auriez fait tout ce cinéma si vous aviez su qu'il s'agissait d'un caillou ?

- Message reçu : mademoiselle Evans n'aime pas être considérée comme une de ces créatures victimes de leurs nerfs. Pourtant, après, vous étiez au bord des larmes, Lily.

- Moi ? Quelle plaisanterie ! Et quand bien même ! Pleurer et s'affoler sont deux choses bien distinctes !

- Oui, je sais. Avec des larmes, on a plus de chance d'être consolée entre ses bras rassurants. Les miens par exemple.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai envie que vous me consoliez ? Vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien, James ! Quelle odieuse prétention ! Jamais une idée aussi stupide ne m'a seulement effleurée !

A voir l'expression de James, la jeune femme se douta qu'elle mentait aussi mal que lui.

- J'avais peut-être besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Mais je savais bien que je ne l'obtiendrais pas de vous ! Pensez donc, le grand James Potter prendre dans ses bras une femme qui a eu peur ? C'est bien trop trivial, voyons ! A lui, il faut des combats à l'arme automatique, des poursuites dans la jungle et des espionnes russes à mettre dans son lit !

- J'aurais dû garder pour moi ce petit détail, on dirait, il vous tracasse.

- Mettez-y des espionnes turques, grecques ou chinoises, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! répondit-elle, agressive.

- Vous êtes bouleversée par ce qui vient de se passer, Lily.

- Pff, on se demande pourquoi ! On me tire dessus tous les jours, vous savez !

- On ne vous a pas tiré dessus.

- Assez coupé les cheveux en quatre. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous incapable de consoler un être humain ?

-Si vous étiez un être humain tout simple, cela ne me poserait pas de problème. Mais j'ai des ennuis chaque fois que je vous touche, Lily. J'ai donc décidé de m'abstenir. Vous devriez être contente !

- Mais je suis contente. Très contente, même ! Il n'est pas question que vous posiez vos sales pattes sur moi !

Il sourit.

- Ah ! Je retrouve la Lily que je connais ! Bienvenue, ma chère ! Si nous parlions affaires, maintenant ? J'aimerais connaître le contenu de ce billet doux.

Lily le fusilla encore une fois du regard, puis défit avec précaution l'élastique et déplia le petit papier avant de le lisser soigneusement. Son cœur s'emballait, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître.

L'écriture était heurtée, nerveuse, violente, ponctuée de grands traits incontrôlés, et correspondait tout à fait au ton agressif des mots.

_Tu m'as du mal en embrassant ce flic._

_Bientôt viendra le moment où tu seras enfin à moi._

_Et la prochaine fois qu'il te touche,_

_ce ne sera pas un caillou mais une balle pour lui et toi._

_T'es prévenue._

Lily poussa un cri en portant la main à sa bouche tandis que se yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Avec beaucoup de douceur, James lui reprit le papier. Elle lui tourna le dos, s'appuya sur le mur et se mit à sangloter.

- Lily, murmura-t-il gentiment.

- Laissez-moi.

- Lily…

- Je ne pique pas de crise de nerfs, rassurez-vous. Je suis juste…tellement triste.

- Je sais. Venez là.

Il la prit contre lui, ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, rassurants, tandis qu'une de ses mains lui maintenait la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine.

- Otez vos sales pattes ! ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix étouffée.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra plus fort.

Les sanglots la reprirent, plus tranquilles cette fois. Bercée par sa douceur, par la chaleur de ses bras, elle se sentait en paix. Les larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler sur son visage étaient les plus libératrices, les plus apaisantes qu'elle ait jamais versées. James se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, un peu hésitant d'abord, puis avec sensualité ensuite, à mesure qu'il prenait plus de plaisir à sentir ruisseler sous ses doigts leur flot soyeux. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite le long du cou, puis sur les épaules, en un massage doux et bienfaisant. Encore quelques hoquets, puis ses larmes se tarirent, elle leva la tête.

- Pardon James.

- Votre mascara a coulé.

Il la regardait fixement, comme si ce détail ridicule le fascinait, le rendait plus sensible à tout ce qu'il à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin en elle, à sa douceur, sa vulnérabilité.

Lily porta la main à ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes mais James interrompit son geste pour lui prendre le visage entre ses doigts bruns. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien et Lily oublia son mascara.

Quand sa bouche descendit sur la sienne, Lily sentit que se dissipaient les dernières traces de son angoisse. Elle se fondit dans ses bras, laissa le parfum de la peau de James enflammer son désir et lui offrit ses lèvres avec passion.

James sentit les vagues de frissons qui déferlaient sur Lily et comprit, à la façon dont le corps de la jeune femme ses serrait contre le sien, l'impatience et le désir qui s'emparaient d'elle. Ses mains glissèrent des épaules aux hanches en une caresse douce et ferme. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il ouvrit les derniers boutons du chemisier de Lily pour découvrir son ventre, et le contact de sa main sur la peau nue la fit frémir.

Quelque chose, de nouveau, heurta la fenêtre, et Lily poussa un cri. Mais cette fois, James ne bougea pas.

- Ce n'était qu'un ballon. Tu n'entends pas les enfants qui jouent au basket dans la cour ?

Oui, elle les entendait à présent. Pendant un long moment, aucun bruit de l'extérieur n'avait pénétré dans sa bulle. James, par contre, malgré l'intensité de leur étreinte, n'avait pas une seconde perdu le contact. D'accord, il était entraîné pour cela et sa concentration représentait son arme la plus efficace, mais tout de même…Lily trouvait cela peu flatteur.

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un frisson de plaisir.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lily ?

- J'ai l'impression…qu'on me regarde. J'ai peur qu'il revienne, James. Je me dis qu'il ne faudrait pas se laisser aller comme nous venons de le faire. Qu'il va devenir fou de rage et nous tuer tout les deux. Et puis…je me dis aussi que tu m'embrasses juste pour le provoquer. Je ne veux pas être encore la star de ton rapport journalier.

James laissa aussitôt retomber les bras et une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Très vite, il retrouva son regard lointain. Il n'y avait aucun réconfort à puiser auprès de lui et Lily, meurtrie et anxieuse, se détourna.

- Tu crois qu'il va nous poursuivre ?

- Oui.

- Tu…tu sais qui a lancé ce caillou ?

- Je l'ai vu, avant même qu'il pousse son cri. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait si vite. Et je peux te dire à l'expression de son visage que…

- Qui était-ce ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle baissa la tête. Oui, elle le savait. Depuis que James lui avait parlé de ses soupçons envers Severus, elle réfléchissait aux sentiments qui la liaient au jeune homme. Très vite, elle était passée du refus total de sa culpabilité à une sorte d'acceptation trouble.

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a mise mal à l'aise, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais j'ai eu honte de cette gêne, je me suis accusée d'un manque de générosité. Il faisait tant d'efforts pour s'adapter, se rendre utile, tourner le dos aux erreurs de son passé ! Il paraissait monstrueux de le rejeter. Alors j'ai tout fait pour dépasser mes préjugés.

- Il ne s'agissait pas de préjugés, Lily, mais d'une intuition.

- Je le sais à présent. Je me suis abusée moi-même parce que mon attitude spontanée ne correspondait pas à l'image idéale que j'avais de moi.

James hocha la tête, satisfait de la voir tirer seule des conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu depuis longtemps.

- La première impression qu'on a en présence d'un inconnu est d'une importance capitale. Elle intervient avant que la raison, avec sa cohorte de bons sentiments et de règles de vie, vienne tout fausser. Il faut toujours accorder confiance à son instinct. A moi, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Il l'observa un moment, pensif.

- Tu as l'air vraiment triste Lily.

- Je suis triste. Je pensais que Severus était un ami, qu'il m'aimait bien.

- Mais il t'aime bien ! Seulement, la vie l'a tant malmené qu'il n'a plus confiance en rien. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi se sont très vite transformés en une sorte d'avidité mal contrôlée, puis en colère à mesure que grandissait ton emprise sur lui.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Chuchota la jeune femme.

- Je n'en sais rien. Cela dépend de la façon dont il agira. Pour le moment, je le vois très mal parti.

- Il a besoin d'aide, James.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

- Mais ne pourrais-tu pas… ?

- Ecoute, Lily, tous les criminels ont des problèmes de ce type ! Je ne suis pas assistante sociale, moi, je ne…

Il s'interrompit, frappé par la tristesse de son expression.

- Bon d'accord, murmura-t-il. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.

- Merci James. Dis…tu crois qu'il connaît mon adresse ?

- Les lettres sont arrivées au manoir, mais je pense qu'il t'a suivie plus d'une fois. A mon avis, tu serais choquée par tout ce qu'il sait de ta vie.

Ainsi, son sentiment de sécurité, le bien-être qu'elle éprouvait une fois rentrée chez elle, tout cela n'était que du vent ? Un simple caillou venait de faire voler en éclats sa tranquillité par ce bel après-midi de printemps.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, James. Ni aller au manoir.

- D'accord.

- Mais…où est-ce que je vais aller alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité nulle part.

- Tu peux venir chez moi.

Elle leva brusquement la tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Etant donné ce qui venait de se produire entre eux, elle courait un autre genre de risque en s'en remettant à James. Mais son angoisse avait d'un seul coup disparu.

Déjà, il semblait regretter sa proposition.

- Si tu nourris un espoir quelconque de profiter de l'occasion pour me séduire, ajouta-t-il, oublie-le vite. Il ne se passera rien.

- J'espère bien !

- Je suis trop vieux pour toi et trop expérimenté.

- Prétentieux ! Tu as deux ans de plus que moi !

- Non réaliste. Mais comment connais-tu mon âge ?

- Sirius.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il faudra que je lui arrache la langue un jour !

- Le pauvre, laisse-le tranquille. Il a juste répondu à ma question.

- Tu lui en as posée beaucoup d'autre des questions comme ça ?

- Il m'a juste dit que tu étais son meilleur ami et que vous vous connaissiez depuis le lycée avec Remus et Peter. Il m'a également raconté quelques une de vos frasques et la création des "maraudeurs".

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne vais pas lui arracher la langue…

- Tant mieux !

-….je vais le tuer !

- Pff…les hommes…tous les mêmes !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Non seulement tu me dis de ne pas essayer de profiter de la situation, et en plus tu veux tuer ton meilleur ami parce qu'il m'a parlé un peu de toi.

- Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Surtout quand, en plus, elles sont encore innocentes.

- Tiens donc ! C'est écrit dans mon dossier ça ?

- Pas dans ton dossier, non. Sur ton visage.

Lily ferma les yeux, exaspérée.

- James, je suis épuisée, j'ai faim. J'ai envie d'un gigantesque dîner dans un restaurant italien, et ensuite, d'un grand lit confortable sous un toit sûr, pour dormir et dormir encore. Seule. Es-tu capable de comprendre ça ?

- Je crois oui, et je connais un petit restaurant où l'on sert la plus fabuleuse cuisine italienne de tout Londres.

- Encore quelques suggestions de ce genre, et tu seras presque supportable !

Les événements de l'après-midi, mais aussi les continuels conflits avec James, avaient épuisé Lily. Assise à la place du passager dans la voiture banalisée blanche, elle fermait les yeux par intermittence. James, lui, se concentrait sur la conduite, comme un homme normal rentrant chez lui après une journée normale dans un bureau normal.

Il s'arrêta devant un petit bistrot italien, non loin de son appartement.

- Il ne paie pas de mine, mais la cuisine est délicieuse, lui assura-t-il.

Un homme en tablier à carreaux l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et tout en les guidant vers une table du fond, se mit à parler avec James en italien. Ils s'installèrent, James face à la porte, dos au mur, histoire de ne pas se faire tirer dessus dans le dos.

- Je ne savais pas que tu lui parlais si bien italien, observa-t-elle.

- Je ne le parle pas vraiment. J'ai des rudiments, surtout depuis que je dîne souvent ici. C'est facile pour moi, de parler rapidement une langue parce que je suis bilingue au départ. Ma mère était française et mon père anglais.

Il se mit à parler de lui, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, car il était la discrétion absolue à ce sujet d'habitude. Ce fut beaucoup plus tard qu'elle comprit la raison de ces confidences. Il cherchait à lui changer les idées, à apaiser sa tension. Mais elle se moquait de ses motifs car son récit était passionnant.

On lui apporta un plat de lasagnes délicieusement aromatisé, accompagné d'un vin rosé très léger, dont James lui remplit plusieurs fois le verre.

- Tu ne bois pas toi ? Après notre aventure de l'après-midi, ça te ferait du bien, non ?

- Je bois très rarement, et jamais après un épisode comme celui de tout à l'heure.

Voilà que le professionnel refaisait surface.

- Tu as peur de baisser ta garde ? Ou de laisser échapper quelque chose que tu préfères tenir secret ?

- Non, mais l'alcool fausse la réalité, et je n'aime pas ça.

- Par contre, qu'elle fausse la mienne, tu t'en moques ?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je n'en profiterai pas.

- Des illusions ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

- Qui sait… Un peu de vin italien suffit à faire tomber des barrières. C'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas en boire, qu'au moins l'un de nous deux garde la tête froide !

A partir de cet instant, Lily posa sur son verre un tout autre regard. Sa raison… Elle en aurait bien besoin, ce soir. Discrètement, elle repoussa le verre et n'y toucha plus, mais déjà, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

- Comment fais-tu pour te remettre des moments difficiles alors ? Les attaques à main armée, le suspens, les… les espionnes russes ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Les pauvres ! Tu les auras mises à toutes les sauces ! Mais je n'éprouve pas le besoin de « me remettre », comme tu dis.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais peur ?

- Si ! Mais j'ai appris à retrouver très rapidement mon état normal après un moment de stress. Sans aide extérieure. Sinon je ne ferais pas ce boulot !

En d'autres termes, il se trouvait constamment confronté à des situations dangereuses.

- Ce serait une très mauvaise idée pour une femme de tomber amoureuse de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Et mince ! Le vin commençait à produire son effet.

- Une très mauvaise idée, oui.

- Que ferais-tu, avec une femme amoureuse sur les bras ?

Il resta silencieux un long moment, comme si la question touchait un point particulièrement sensible chez lui. Quand il leva la tête, son regard était sombre.

- Tu t'en es aperçue, sans doute, je ne suis pas un romantique. Mais si une femme était assez folle pour tenir à moi…je pense que l'amour authentique passe par le respect de l'autre. Par l'acceptation du fait que la vie est pleine d'incertitudes, aussi.

- Mais quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un… On a peur pour lui, on préfère le savoir en sécurité, plutôt que de le savoir continuellement en danger. Il me semble normal qu'on veuille le protéger, qu'on lui demande d'arrêter, non ?

- Non.

- Oh !

- Avec ton raisonnement, tous les pilotes de course seraient célibataires. Et c'est loin d'être le cas. L'amour n'a rien à voir avec cela, Lily. Rien à voir avec les chaussons au coin du feu et le rôti du dimanche. D'ailleurs, à mon avis, aimer n'est pas toujours le sentiment le plus simple.

Il avait raison, et Lily ne chercha pas à le contredire. Tout ce qu'elle éprouvait depuis l'arrivée de James dans sa vie n'était que passion, douleur presque. Si l'amour s'épanouissait dans la tranquillité et la sécurité, elle serait tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Monsieur Peters, le directeur de l'école.

Mais Monsieur Peters ne lui avait jamais inspiré le moindre soupçon d'amour. Pas plus que James Potter, faut-il le rappeler ?

La jeune femme s'aperçut que James l'observait, et la lueur dansante des bougies rendait plus mystérieuse la sombre profondeur de ses yeux noisette. La peur se referma sur son cœur comme un étau de glace. Une peur à côté de laquelle le traumatisme de l'après-midi faisait bien pâle figure.

* * *

Hop hop petit bouton vert maintenant, laissez vos impressions!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde,**

**bon ben ****ça y est, on n'y est !! lol **

**James va enfin emmener Lily chez lui et ils ne vont pas être déçu !! Je sais que vous allez me traîter de sadique (ce que confirmera sûrement ma jumelle dans sa note de fin lol), mais il y aura plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre qui sera publier... ben je sais pas quand en fait, vu que ma jumelle part en Espagne !! (Et ouais elle m'abandonne pendant une semaine, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre lol) **

**En tout cas je vais me débrouiller pour que vous ayez au moins un chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

**Ninouche17.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

On accédait à l'appartement de James, qui se trouvait au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble rénové, par un escalier extérieur. Il passa devant elle, ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Aussitôt, et sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, Lily fut envahie par un délicieux sentiment de paix.

Ils se trouvaient dans la pièce la plus accueillante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Vaste et lumineuse, elle servait à la fois de salon et de bureau avec, dans un renfoncement, un coin cuisine suffisamment moderne et bien conçu pour être aussi utilisés au mieux pour délimiter les différentes parties de la pièce. Le plafond, très haut du côté salon, s'abaissait en pente douce dans le coin bureau, sorte d'alcôve où s'ouvrait une ravissante fenêtre. Un long plateau en pin servait de table de travail, et le long des murs grimpaient des étagères encombrées de livres. Des tapis colorés égayaient le parquet de bois sombre et des fauteuils profonds, disposés autour de petites tables basses, donnaient envie de s'installer pour bavarder. Aux murs, les masques africains se mêlaient aux armes indiennes et aux tableaux modernes pour créer un ensemble surprenant, étonnamment harmonieux.

Lily se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et poussa un soupir heureux.

- Quelle surprise !

- Ah bon ?

- Cet endroit est le plus chaleureux que je connaisse.

- Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de chaleureux, c'est cela ?

- Disons que… je n'emploierais pas ce terme pour parler de toi.

Il entra dans le coin cuisine, et elle se tourna à demi pour le suivre des yeux. Il se déplaçait avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, et y passait quantité de moments agréables.

- Toi, tu cuisines, observa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

- Quand j'ai le temps, oui. Tu t'es trompé de carrière, il fallait devenir détective !

- Peut être, murmura-t-elle, absente.

Y avait-il quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à cette table carrée en face de lui ? Mettait-il une nappe, des bougies ? Ou concoctait-il des petits plats juste pour lui, Dire qu'elle-même répugnait, lorsqu'elle était seule, à faire cuire un œuf !

- Tiens, c'est du chocolat chaud, annonça-t-il en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Elle but une gorgée et pensa que c'était le meilleur chocolat chaud qu'elle avait bu de toute sa vie.

- Je n'avais jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon !

- Ah ! C'est une recette personnelle ! J'utilise un chocolat parfumé à la menthe, j'y ajoute un soupçon de café, et un peu de crème fouettée.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle se voyait traquée pour toujours, incapable d'éprouver désormais ni paix ni bonheur. Et voilà qu'assise dans un fauteuil profond, une tasse de chocolat à la main, elle goûtait les moments les plus doux de son existence…

- Quel terme emploierais-tu pour me décrire ? demanda soudain James.

Sa question la prit au dépourvu, mais elle ne se déroba pas.

- Enigmatique, cynique et dangereux aussi.

- Je ne suis pas dangereux, répondit-il avec douceur.

- Pour moi, si. Infiniment dangereux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train d'avouer ? Comme il l'avait prévu, le rosé italien causait ses ravages. Et elle, qui se sentait tellement en sécurité quelques secondes plus tôt, se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, vaincue par le regard chocolat, un peu moqueur, que James fixait sur elle.

Chez lui, il ne jouait pas le professionnel efficace et, pour la première fois, Lily le voyait vraiment serein, détendu. Bizarrement, il lui semblait plus inquiétant ainsi.

- Explique-moi pourquoi je produits cette impression sur toi.

- Je crois… que c'est de te découvrir ainsi, dans ton univers. Je n'ai plus mes repères ici. C'est comme si je ne te reconnaissais pas.

- Et ça te fait peur ?

- Oh ! James, tu sais bien qu'entre nous, depuis le début, il y a cette… tension. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle disparaîtrait d'un seul coup !

- C'est vrai. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'apaiser, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Sirius m'a un peu parlé de ces fameuses "règles de conduite" qu'on vous demande d'adopter vis-à-vis de vos clients. C'est très… louable de ta part, de si bien les appliquer.

- Au diable ces histoires ! Si je me sentais concerné par ces règles, tu ne serais pas ici ce soir.

- Alors pourquoi tant de sagesse ?

- Pour toi, Lily. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas m'impliquer auprès des femmes vulnérables tout attirantes qu'elles soient. Et tu es attirante, Lily. Pleine d'esprit, mystérieuse et belle. Tu es une femme… pas comme les autres.

- Je suis une adulte, aussi, capable de prendre des décisions, et de vivre avec les conséquences de mes actes.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu désires vraiment. Tu ne cesses d'osciller entre un abandon extrême et la plus désuète des pudeurs.

- De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je désirais pour ce soir. J'ai déjà eu mon festin italien, maintenant je veux dormir. Seule.

- Parfait. Je te donne mon lit, la chambre est à droite dans le couloir.

- Je refuse de dormir dans ton lit ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une précipitation suspecte.

Non ! Elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir entre ces draps où subsistait sûrement le parfum de son corps, sur l'oreiller où sa tête reposait chaque nuit… Pensées infiniment trop troublantes !

James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu y serais mieux pourtant.

- Je viens de te dire que tu me faisais peur, James. Je ne voudrais pas qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, de retour de la salle de bains par exemple, tu te trompes de porte.

- Dans ce cas, tu dormiras dans le canapé-lit. Je vais te chercher quelque chose qui puisse te servir de pyjama. Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bains la première… Tu trouveras la brosse à dents spéciale invités en haut à gauche, dans la petite armoire au dessus du lavabo.

Ses amis restaient si souvent dormir chez lui, qu'il gardait une brosse à dents spéciale pour eux ? Enfin amis… amies plutôt ! Elle devait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas rejoindre ce soir, l'armada de ses conquêtes. Et ce, malgré les trois verres de vin, malgré les paroles imprudentes qui lui avaient échappé !

- Tu leur laisses la brosse à dents en souvenir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pardon ? A qui ?

- A tes… espionnes russes.

- Bien que cela ne te concerne pas… je la garde pour Sirius, à qui il arrive de dormir ici après une journée de travail un peu longue.

- Ah !

- Non que cela te concerne encore, mais j'estime que la décision de devenir intimes ne peut se prendre qu'à partir du moment où l'on partage certains sentiments.

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas, laissant Lily silencieuse et rougissante. Quand il revint, il lui lança un T-shirt immense, qui devait lui appartenir.

- Je n'ai pas la nuisette en satin qui va avec la brosse à dents, lança-t-il, sarcastique. Mais c'est propre.

- James, je suis désolée.

- Désolée, vraiment ?

- C'est ta faute aussi ! Tu m'as toujours laissé croire que tu étais un séducteur. Plus, même, tu m'as confortée dans mes illusions !

- Je t'imaginais plus perspicace.

La mine sombre, il ôta les coussins du canapé, les empila dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il tira le lit, qui était déjà fait, et sans un mot, sans un regard, quitta le salon. La porte de sa chambre claqua.

Le cœur serré, Lily s'enferma dans la salle de bains. La brosse à dents se trouvait bien à l'endroit indiqué. Elle était noire et juste fonctionnelle, exactement du genre de celles qu'on prête à son meilleur ami. Après une rapide toilette, elle prit le T-shirt bleu nuit prêté par James. Il sentait comme sa chemise, une odeur fraîche de lessive. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de le poser sur le bord de la baignoire. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle gardait ses vêtements pour dormir. Mais au diable l'inconfort. Mieux valait se coucher tout habillée que de risquer une nuit d'insomnie à cause du parfum de James !

Avec l'impression d'avoir échappé à un grand péril, Lily revint dans le salon et se mit au lit.

*****

Severus se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle sentait sa présence immobile dans un coin du salon, près de la porte. Il la regardait, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, puis il bougea soudain, ombre silencieuse et souple le long du mur… Il y eut un éclair inquiétant dans un rayon de lune. Un couteau. Il avait un couteau à la main.

Il sortit de l'ombre, le sourire mauvais, le regard fou, vint se camper au pied de son lit. Le couteau se leva, tout brillant de lune, puis plongea sur elle.

Le cri que poussa Lily résonna longtemps entre les murs du salon. Elle s'éveilla en tremblant, le visage baigné de larmes. Où était-elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, ne savait pas où trouver la lumière, et avait bien trop peur pour sortir de son lit !

Il y eut un grand bruit dans les profondeurs de l'appartement. Quelque chose qui tombait et se cassait. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Il y avait quelqu'un ici !

- Lily ?

La lumière du couloir s'alluma et James apparut, vêtus seulement d'un pantalon de pyjama, le visage tout ensommeillé.

- Lily, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle, déconcertée par cette apparition.

Elle n'osait trop lever les yeux vers lui et pourtant, son torse large et brun, ses épaules rondes et musclées aimantaient son regard.

- Je croyais avoir rêvé, mais je suis certaine d'avoir entendu un verre se briser. Tu penses que Severus pourrait…

James s'assit au bord du lit qui grinça sous son poids. Il était si proche… De là, le grain de sa peau nue paraissait brillant, et si doux ! Elle voulut tendre la main pour le caresser, mais la crainte la retint.

- Quand tu as crié, je me suis levé d'un bond, et j'ai voulu allumer la lumière. Dans ma précipitation, j'ai fait tomber la lampe qui s'est cassée. Severus n'est pas là, Lily. Il ne sait pas où je vis, et quand bien même… il ne viendrait jamais m'affronter. Tu sais cela ?

Lily hocha la tête. Oui, Severus ne s'en prendrait jamais à James, c'était évident depuis leur première rencontre. De James une telle aura d'autorité et de puissance qu'il inspirait le respect immédiat. Même une être aussi irrationnel que Severus savait, d'instinct, qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à un homme comme lui. Lancer un caillou contre une fenêtre ou écrire des lettres de haine à une femme sans défense était une chose, mais entrer dans la cage du lion pour affronter son rival en était une autre.

Un soupir apaisé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. De nouveau elle retrouvait ce délicieux sentiment de sécurité et de force que seule la présence de James savait lui procurer.

- C'était juste un rêve, répéta-t-il.

Il se tenait la main gauche d'une curieuse façon, et la jeune femme se pencha un peu pour voir. Du sang filtrait à travers ses doigts, et coulait le long de son bras.

- Oh ! James ! s'exclama-t-elle, complètement réveillée à présent. Tu saignes !

- J'avais remarqué, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est rien, une petite égratignure quand j'ai cassé la lampe.

En se penchant sur lui pour mieux voir la blessure, les seins de la jeune femme frôlèrent l'épaule de James et ce fut comme une décharge électrique, une chaleur intense qui se diffusait dans tout le corps de Lily. Il lui fallut faire un immense effort pour faire semblant d'ignorer le message impérieux de ses sens. Prenant le bras de James avec autorité, elle examina la plaie. C'était bien plus qu'une simple égratignure.

- Tu as de quoi te soigner ?

- Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu te recouches.

- Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus borné qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Maugréa-t-elle en se levant.

-On forme un beau couple alors !

Il mettait bas les armes, et souriait soudain. Lily lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, inquiète de savoir s'il plaisantait, car à elle, cette pensée venait souvent ces derniers temps. Mais jamais pour rire. Lui, par contre, paraissait très amusé par cette idée, et elle s'assombrit.

- Où se trouve ta boîte à pharmacie ? demanda-t-elle encore, mais cette fois d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

- Dans la salle de bains. Le placard sous le lavabo. Mais je t'assure, Lily…

- Tais-toi James, tu me fatigues ! Pour une fois dans ta vie laisse-toi faire !

Il prit le même air buté que ses élèves quand elle les grondait, et ne dit plus rien. Dissimulant un sourire, la jeune femme sortit du salon, courut prendre le nécessaire dans la salle de bains, et fut de retour en un clin d'œil. Assise sur le lit à côté de lui, elle prit son bras blessé, le posa sur se genoux. Tout en préparant ce dont elle avait besoin, elle observait, stoïque, les ravages que la proximité de James causait sur elle.

- Tu vas avoir du sang partout, dit-il d'une voix prudente, comme s'il craignait d'être encore une fois remis à sa place.

- Aucune importance. Aïe ! Il reste des petits éclats de verre. Je vais t'enlever ça à la pince à épiler. Ensuite, je désinfecterai à l'eau oxygénée, et je mettrai un pansement. Tu auras peut être un peu mal, mais je vais faire vite.

Tandis qu'elle se penchait sur son bras, le regard intense de James lui brûlait la nuque. Quelle étrange magie la faisait réagir à la présence de cet homme ? Troublée, la jeune femme mit toute sa concentration dans ce qu'elle faisait.

- Beau travail, commenta James en examinant le pansement terminé.

- J'ai de la pratique, avec tous les accidents qui arrivent en cour de récréation !

Il se mit à rire.

- Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais la technique ! Cette façon d'être rassurante en expliquant bien comment tu vas procéder, combien de temps ça durera… Tu t'y prends bien avec les enfants, Lily. Vraiment bien. Dans plusieurs années, ils rendront à d'autres ce que tu leur auras donné.

Il acceptait enfin d'avouer qu'il n'était pas complètement dupe du personnage dur, capricieux et superficiel qu'elle jouait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de cette façon.

- Merci.

Elle ne sut que dire d'autre, et baissa les yeux.

- Bon, si tu te sens mieux, je vais retourner me coucher.

Elle leva la tête, inquiète à l'idée de le voir partir. Affronter la solitude de la nuit lui parut soudain insupportable.

- Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît, James. Je n'ai pas plus que toi envie de dormir.

James hésita, visiblement déchiré entre sa raison et son désir. Mais il se trouvait chez lui, plus vulnérable, plus enclin à oublier son rôle de garde du corps. Et puis, fatigué comme il l'était, il devait manquer d'énergie pour maintenir la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit, appuyant son large dos nu contre l'oreiller, un profond contentement envahit la jeune femme.

- D'accord, lança-t-il avec un soupir. Commence.

- Commence quoi ?

- Tant que tu me tiens, raconte-moi ta vie, par exemple.

- Ma vie ? Mais tu la connais par cœur, tout est écrit dans ton petit dossier !

- Il n'y a rien des choses importantes. La couleur que tu préfères, par exemple, ou tes fleurs préférées, ou encore, le nom de ton premier petit ami.

- Le vert. Les lys, à cause de leur parfum exquis et Amos Diggory, le fils du jardinier dans ma première pension. C'était le seul garçon à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me demande comment on se sent, à dix ans, avec six cents filles amoureuses de vous…

- On doit avoir une terrible envie de grandir. Tu as aimé ces années, Lily ?

- Non, je détestais la pension.

- Je m'en doutais. J'imagine mal Lily Evans s'adaptant aux règles d'un monde très structuré.

- J'aurais tout donné pour être externe, mais mon père préférait me savoir enfermée. Il avait peur, à cause de cette vieille histoire…

- Ah oui ! L'oncle Charlie !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Lorsque tu t'es… esquivée disons, du manoir, j'ai eu droit à toute l'histoire. J'ai compris ce jour-là ton désir d'indépendance, mais j'ai compris aussi l'attitude de ton père. Une histoire comme celle là laisse des traces.

- Mais voyons ! Cela c'est passé il y a quarante ans, et les ravisseurs n'ont pas touché un seul cheveu de l'oncle Charlie !

- Peu importe. Ton père était un enfant, il n'a jamais oublié sa peur. Ni celle de tout son entourage qui, durant trois jours, a imaginé le pire. C'est pour lui un réconfort de veiller à ta sécurité.

- Veiller est un mot un peu faible ! Je me souviens de mon premier appartement… Très fière, je l'avais invité à dîner pour lui montrer que je me débrouillais bien toute seule. Le lendemain après-midi, en rentrant de l'université, j'ai trouvé toutes mes fenêtres condamnées, munies de vitres à l'épreuve des balles et un vigile installé devant ma porte. C'était l'horreur.

- Je sais. Il m'a raconté.

- Ah bon ?

Son père avait, d'habitude, la bonne grâce de se sentir gêné par cet épisode.

- Il t'aime Lily. Et tu devrais pouvoir mieux t'y prendre, avec lui. Donne-lui une seconde chance.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Tu es télépathe, on dirait. J'y pensais depuis quelque temps. C'est vrai que ma confiance en lui est sérieusement ébranlée… Pendant plusieurs jours, par exemple, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était l'auteur de ces lettres de menace.

- Et tu n'arrivais pas à considérer cette histoire autrement que comme un jeu.

- Plus maintenant, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il s'écarta un peu.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, Lily.

- J'aimerais que tu restes.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- A ton avis ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme. Tu veux donner libre cours à la passion brûlante qui veille en toi depuis des années. Tu veux sentir un corps d'homme peser sur le tien, t'abandonner à ses caresses et à ses baisers, jusqu'à en devenir folle… C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- N…non, chuchota-t-elle.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de me jeter hors de ton lit.

- Je ne vois aucune chaîne qui te retienne James.

- Ah bon ? Et comment appelles-tu ça ? demanda-t-il en glissant un doigt le long d'une mèche rousse. Et ça, et ça ?

La main de James suivait le dessin de la joue, la tendre courbe de ses lèvres, la ligne de son cou.

- Ce sont des chaînes, chuchota-t-il d'une voix dure. Les plus subtiles, mais les plus solides qui soient.

Lily les connaissait aussi, ces chaînes-là. Elles pouvaient rendre fou à force de hanter une personne jours et nuits.

Comme elle brûlait de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe sur le lit, depuis des jours même, la main de Lily se tendit vers James, se posa sur la peau tiède et douce. Quelques secondes, elle contempla, pensive, la blancheur de sa main contre le ventre brun, puis bougea doucement les doigts, remonta vers la poitrine.

- Lily… Sais-tu ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Oui.

Roulant sur lui, elle se serra contre le corps ferme, l'entoura de ses bras, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-elle.

James parut se détendre alors, ses mains plongèrent dans la chevelure rousse, et il soupira.

- Tu n'as pas choisi l'homme qu'il fallait pour ta première fois, Lily.

- Choisis ? Moi ? murmura-t-elle en riant. Nous ne choisissons pas James ! Tu crois que Juliette aurait choisi Roméo si elle avait pu choisir ? Le roi d'Angleterre, une américaine divorcée ? Non James, c'est le destin qui choisit pour nous. A nous d'accepter ou de refuser ce qu'il nous propose !

- Lily, je ne peux pas…

Un rire très doux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Des semaines durant, l'efficacité, l'autorité de James l'avaient intimidée, rendue vulnérable. Mais maintenant, elle foulait le sol sacré que des millions de femmes avaient foulé avant elle, et prenait toute la mesure de son pouvoir. Il suffisait d'un mot, d'un seul mot de sa part, pour que la puissance de cet homme soit réduite à néant.

Elle l'embrassa, tendre, douce, pleine de promesses. Il gémit, et Lily sut alors qu'il se rendait. Des bras solides se refermèrent autour de sa taille de Lily, la bouche de James, immobile jusqu'alors, répondit enfin à ses baisers.

- Lily ! Chuchota-t-il en posant dans son cou ses lèvres chaudes.

Frissonnante, Lily se livra aux bras qui l'étreignaient. Et tandis que les lèvres de James l'embrassaient, la mordillaient, goûtant sa saveur et son parfum.

Se redressant soudain, James la souleva du lit avec autant d'aisance qu'il l'aurait fait d'une plume et traversa le salon. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant la porte se refermer sur une nuit pleine de tendresse et d'amour.

* * *

Coucou les gens, c'est la jumelle de l'auteur, encore mdr, et oui la semaine prochaine, je suis en Espagne, à Barcelone, de dimanche soir à vendredi, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant Vendredi soir, si je suis pas explosée par le trajet en bus mdr, mais l'attente en vaut le détour, vraiment, il déchire!!! Bon, je dis tout le temps ça, mais là c'est vrai, et vos reviews le prouveront lol ^^.

Je vous laisse donc appuyer sur le ptit bouton vert ^^.

Lilieve01.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !! **

**En direct de Poitiers chez ma jumelle ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insoutenable et j'espère également que ce chapitre vous plaira !! C'est le dernier chapitre tranquille, après on passe aux choses sérieuses (ben ouais c'est bientôt la fin !!).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 **

- Déshabille-toi, commanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il s'était un peu écarté d'elle après l'avoir reposée au sol, et Lily marcha jusqu'au centre de la chambre.

Elle avait toujours été très pudique. Elle détestait les vestiaires où il fallait se changer devant tout le monde, refusait de se baigner sans son maillot, comme les autres enfants, durant les camps d'été. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais montrée complètement devant personne.

Et pourtant, ce soir, se déshabiller lui parut la plus belle chose au monde, la plus juste qui soit. Sous le regard de braise de James, sa timidité avait fondu pour céder la place à une profonde sensualité.

Debout, dans le rayon de lumière qui venait du couloir, Lily porta la main à son chemisier. Elle défit chaque bouton très lentement, sans quitter James des yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il fut ouvert, elle glissa les mains sous le tissu pour caresser sa peau d'un geste plein d'érotisme. James ne bougeait pas. Assis au bord du lit, il suivait chacun de ses mouvements, et seule sa respiration un peu plus forte trahissait son trouble. Le chemisier glissa le long d'un bras, puis de l'autre, découvrant la belle courbure des épaules auréolées de lumière, puis dans un chuchotement sensuel, il tomba au sol.

Lily portait dessous une des combinaisons achetées plusieurs semaines auparavant, dans la boutique de lingerie. La soie très légère ressemblait à un voile qui gonflait le renflement de ses seins et les yeux de James s'assombrirent. Avec un petit sourire, Lily leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et s'étira, lascive.

- Lily…murmura James d'une voix rauque.

Il se dressa à demi, tendit le bras…mais d'une pirouette, elle s'échappa, blanche et légère dans la pénombre, telle une nymphe. Elle voulait jouer de son pouvoir encore, jouer avec le désir de James, avec le sien. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la ceinture de sa jupe…puis se ravisèrent, remontèrent d'un geste langoureux vers les seins pour faire glisser le long de ses épaules les fines bretelles de sa combinaison. Ses mains redescendirent encore, et avec une lenteur qu'elle savait affolante, défirent un à un les trois boutons qui fermaient sa jupe. Les yeux fixés sur James, elle parut hésiter, puis enfin se résoudre. La jupe tomba en corolle à ses pieds, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées dans le voile clair de ses bas, qu'un porte-jarretelles orné de dentelle rouge retenait.

Le visage de James semblait impassible, mais son souffle rapide et son regard brûlant qui ne le quittait pas disaient assez l'effet que cette scène produisait sur lui.

Avec la même lenteur délibérée, Lily ôta une à une les attaches de son porte-jarretelles, et fit rouler ses bas jusqu'à ses chevilles, avant de les enlever complètement d'un geste désinvolte. Son comportement commençait à lui donner le vertige. Etait-elle une séductrice-née ? A en juger par le regard de James, il ne s'attendait pas, de sa part, à un tel talent !

- Viens maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle mourait d'envie de le toucher, pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. La bouche sèche, elle le regarda défaire le cordon de son pyjama puis, superbe et fier, se redresser, sans la quitter des yeux, pour venir se camper devant elle. Lily, saisie par la beauté du corps de James, resta d'abord immobile, puis elle tendit la main.

Un seul pas lui suffit pour la rejoindre. D'une main sûre, il défit sa combinaison, la fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Une seconde, il la garda dans sa grande main brune, voile minuscule, infiniment fragile. Puis il la jeta au loin, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les seins dénudés, pleins et ronds.

- Tu es belle Lily. Incroyablement belle.

Avec une grande douceur, il la prit par les hanches et pencha la tête vers la poitrine de Lily pour y poser ses lèvres. Lorsque sa bouche se referma sur la pointe d'un sein, que sa langue se mit à y jouer, tiède et follement excitante, Lily poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa aux solides épaules de son compagnon.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras, la posa sur le lit et, les yeux assombris par le désir, s'allongea sur elle. La jeune femme gémit de bonheur en sentant la dureté de son corps si masculin épouser la douceur de ses formes, et se cambra lorsque, avec un soin infini, il posa les mains sur elle pour la caresser.

James se redressa un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui laissant le choix de continuer ou non. Lily lui avait répondu par un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle avait une confiance absolue en lui. L'entourant de ses bras, elle posa les lèvres dans le creux de son cou puis elle s'abandonna complètement aux nouveaux sentiments et aux nouvelles sensations que James avait fait naître en elle durant cette nuit.

*****

Elle s'éveilla dans la lumière dorée du matin qui entrait à flots par l'arche d'une fenêtre inconnue. Elle s'étira, puis se roula en boule au milieu des draps froissés, comblée par un merveilleux sentiment de bien-être et de contentement.

James dormait toujours près d'elle, et son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle le contemplait. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde qu'après lui avoir tout donné, il suffirait de lui tourner le dos pour être enfin libérée de son désir ? Il y avait bien plus que du simple désir dans l'extrême attirance qui la poussait vers lui.

Mais elle n'éprouvait aucun regret, aucune inquiétude non plus.

Son épaule, lorsqu'elle y posa la bouche, avait un léger goût de sel et le parfum qui émanait de son corps était encore plus divin que celui des lys. A petits baisers mutins, Lily descendit vers la gorge, s'arrêta sur la poitrine…et se retrouva prisonnière des bras de James, le regard plongé dans des yeux noisette tout à fait bien ouverts.

- Bonjourrrr, Gregor, dit-elle en imitant de son mieux l'accent russe. Toi avoir encore petits secrets pour moi ?

- Plus beaucoup, non, répondit-il en riant. Peut-être celui-ci tout de même…

Il frotta son menton hérissé d'une barbe naissante contre la joue de Lily, puis plongea les mains dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage près du sien.

- James ! murmura Lily qu'une nouvelle onde de désir parcourait.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, agressive et douloureuse.

- Ah non ! Maugréa-t-il.

- Ne réponds pas !

Il roula vers le bord du lit.

- Je suis obligé. C'est peut être important.

Lily s'agrippa aux épaules de James et roula avec lui pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Reste, je te dis.

- Tentatrice !

Mais il la repoussa gentiment et sortit du lit.

- Tu t'en mordras les doigts ! prédit Lily. A mon avis, c'est un démarcheur à domicile qui veut te vendre une cuisine équipée.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

Lily, émerveillée par la beauté du corps de James et par l'élégance de ses mouvements, le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il traversait la pièce. Au souvenir de leur intimité de la nuit, elle fut prise d'un frisson et ferma les yeux. James quitta la chambre, et ce fut comme un déchirement. Si seulement ce maudit téléphone pouvait s'arrêter de sonner !

Très vite, la voix grave et calme de James s'éleva dans le silence de l'appartement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, le téléphone se trouvait trop loin. La conversation durait. Bercée par la musique de sa voix, Lily finit par s'assoupir.

*****

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil avait gagné l'angle de la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait toujours seul dans le grand lit. Et James ? Que faisait-il ? Un délicieux parfum de café emplissait la chambre, et elle bondit hors du lit. Un petit coup d'œil au tas de ses vêtements restés sur le tapis…puis sur la chaise où James avait laissé une de ses chemises… Avec le petit pincement de culpabilité qu'éprouve un enfant volant un bonbon, elle prit la chemise, y plongea le visage pour retrouver l'odeur de James. Puis, avec un sourire heureux, elle l'enfila, et tout en fermant les boutons, se campa la glace en pied du placard.

Qu'elle allure ! Ses cheveux ébouriffés nimbaient de lumière un visage qu'elle reconnut à peine. Le sien. Dans ses yeux brillait une lumière nouvelle, sons sourire était plus serein, plus charmeur aussi. Elle garda ouverts les deux boutons du haut, laissant visible la naissance de ses seins, remonta les manches qui lui tombait sur les mains, et sortit de la chambre.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçut James, derrière le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Elle s'attendait à le trouver pieds nus, torse nu, le visage détendu… Il sortait de la douche et avait passé sa tenue quotidienne, pantalon gris, cravate et chemise blanche, sa tenue de travail.

Il leva la tête en l'entendant venir, et se figea, subjugué par la beauté de cette apparition en chemise blanche. Les jambes nues de Lily retinrent longtemps son regard où s'était allumée la flamme du désir.

Puis il tourna la tête.

- Cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi, je trouve.

Il n'y avait pas, dans sa voix, ni la douceur ni la gentillesse qu'elle attendait.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu te coucher ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte en prenant un petit gâteau dans une corbeille.

- Il faut que je m'en aille. Sirius doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. C'est lui qui me remplacera auprès de toi. Si tu veux une tasse de café, il est prêt.

Lily se sentit glacée tout à coup. Il s'en allait ? Comme ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit ? Et il le lui annonçait avec une telle froideur… Mais elle savait, depuis le début qu'il n'était pas homme à lui rendre la vie facile. Même si, cette nuit, il avait déployé pour elle des trésors d'amour et d'attention.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se leva pour que James ne les voie pas. Dans la cuisine, elle choisit une tasse, l'emplit de café et, debout contre l'évier, en but une longue gorgée pour se donner le temps de se ressaisir.

- Tu as un jour de congé, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

Dans son esprit, Sirius Black était associé aux vacances de James, et l'idée qu'il puisse passer cette journée autrement qu'avec elle l'emplissait de tristesse. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule.

- Je ne m'habille pas comme ça, les jours de congé. Et si je n'y avais pas été obligé, crois-tu vraiment que je serais sorti de ce lit ?

- J'n'en sais rien. En fait, je ne te connais pas vraiment, James.

- C'est bizarre ce que tu dis.

- C'est bizarre ce que tu fais. Laisser comme ça la femme que tu as aimée toute la nuit.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Lily. Maintenant, dépêche-toi. Sirius va arriver et je préférerais que tu sois…habillée.

Lily ne termina pas sa tasse de café. La tête un peu baissée pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle sortit de la pièce.

Quand il la rejoignit dans la chambre, elle coiffait ses cheveux encore humides de la douche devant la grande glace. Répugnant à mettre ses vêtements froissés de la veille, elle avait emprunté à James un jean avec une ceinture ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt deux fois trop vaste. Cette tenue cocasse ne la rendait pas le moins du monde ridicule aux yeux de James. L'éclat de son visage était tel, sa sensualité si vibrante, qu'elle aurait pu être vêtue d'un sac sans que cela ne nuise à sa beauté.

Elle continua à se brosser sans prêter d'attention particulière à l'arrivée de James. Il hésita sur le pas de la porte, visiblement troublé par l'aura d'érotisme qui se dégageait d'elle, puis finit par entrer.

Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle, et posa un baiser dans le creux de son épaule.

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu préoccupé ce matin.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Il y avait de quoi, non ? Se sentir ensorcelante, infiniment désirable pour la première fois de sa vie, et laisser son amoureux de marbre ! Quel gâchis !

Enfin, « son amoureux »… Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, n'est-ce pas ? James s'était détourné, il ouvrait à présent un tiroir de la commode.

- Sirius est arrivé, annonça-t-il.

- Et après ? Je suis habillée, non ? Ne t'en fais pas, il ne saura pas que tu as outrepassé les règles.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser.

C'est alors seulement que Lily comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle entendit distinctement le « clic » d'un chargeur. Ensuite, James entrouvrit sa veste, glissa quelque chose dans une poche intérieure…un revolver.

- Où vas-tu ? Chuchota-t-elle, le cœur serré par la crainte.

Elle sentait le danger, là, tout proche.

- Je sors, répondit-il simplement.

Et comme il se dirigeait vers la porte, elle se jeta sur lui.

- Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en supplie.

Il se libéra doucement de son étreinte.

- Ça me fait mal de te quitter comme ça, Lily. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras et retourner avec toi dans ce lit. Mais c'est impossible. J'ai un travail urgent à accomplir.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est. Dis-moi pourquoi c'est si important. Ne me laisse pas en dehors de ton monde, James, je…je ne le supporte pas.

Il la regarda un long moment droit dans les yeux. Son visage finit par se détendre, de la tendresse passa sur ses traits, il cessa d'hésiter.

- Ils tiennent Severus. Il est retranché dans un appartement en ville. Cet imbécile est armé, il a pris deux personnes en otages.

Lily blêmit. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de rester, mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. James avait un rôle à jouer, son métier comptait trop pour qu'elle lui demande d'y renoncer.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, chuchota-t-elle.

- Justement, j'y vais pour éviter une tuerie.

D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa la joue.

- Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il est inutile de te retenir. Mais je ne sais rien des choses importantes, poursuivit-elle, des larmes pleins les yeux. Ta couleur préférée, tes fleurs préférées, le nom de ta première petite amie…

Le regard de James s'adoucit.

- Le rouge, le lilas et Laura.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut.

Lily mit plusieurs minutes à se composer un visage avant de quitter la pièce. Sirius buvait une tasse de café, installé dans le divan. Il portait, comme James, un holster autour de l'épaule d'où la crosse brillante d'un revolver en dépassait.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

S'il jugeait la situation inquiétante, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Saisissant la télécommande, il se tourna vers elle.

- Que préférez-vous comme programme ? Les dessins animés ou une rediffusion du match de foot d'hier soir ?

- Peut importe.

Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un de ces cauchemars où tout vous échappe. Une tasse de café à la main, elle s'assit au bord du canapé. James préparait un excellent café. C'était étrange de découvrir ce petit détail. Combien de milliers d'autres ignorait-elle encore ?

Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, mais elle devinait que tout espoir pour le futur dépendait de ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui. Pas tant de son côté à lui, que du sien, à elle.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera le match ! déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de la jeune femme.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Lily. James connaît parfaitement son métier.

- Peut être… mais ça n'empêche pas que sa mission est dangereuse, et vous le savez très bien.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous… vous pensez qu'il risque quelque chose ?

Il hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Mais la tension de la jeune femme était telle qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas lui mentir.

- Ce qu'il doit faire n'est pas simple. Mais James était le seul à connaître Rogue. Voilà pourquoi on l'a chargé de cette négociation.

- Négociation ?

- Il va essayer d'échanger les otages.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Contre qui ?

- Contre lui. Et une fois à l'intérieur…

Lily se sentit défaillir. James devait être fou. Il n'ignorait pas que la raison de Severus avait cédé à la jalousie ! Une jalousie que lui-même avait provoquée ! Comment réagirait Severus, seul face à James avec un pistolet à la main ? Le respect instinctif qu'il ressentait pour James résisterait-il à la sensation de puissance que donne une arme ?

- Il est assez efficace dans ce type de situations.

- Assez efficace ! s'exclama Lily. On peut dire que vous êtes rassurant, vous !

- James est mon meilleur ami, répondit Sirius d'une voix peinée.

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse de son égoïsme. Elle comprit, au ton de Sirius, qu'il avait déjà perdu des amis dans des circonstances similaires, et qu'il préférait envisager les choses avec plus d'optimisme. Elle lui prit la main.

- Pardonnez-moi Sirius. J'avais juste envie d'entendre qu'il était le meilleur, et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Regardons le match, si vous voulez.

- Lily… Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

La réponse vint toute seule, comme un constat auquel il n'est plus pensable d'échapper. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer son comportement de mille façons différentes, essayé de ne pas voir, de ne pas comprendre…mais c'était peine perdue. L'évidence s'imposait, apaisante et juste. Elle était amoureuse de James, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'accepter, avec le plus de courage possible.

Et si, pour l'aimer, il fallait l'attendre et s'inquiéter, elle mettrait toutes ses forces à y parvenir. Elle savait, désormais, où se trouvait le vrai courage.

Ce que disait James à propos de son père et de l'oncle Charlie lui revint en tête. Le plus traumatisé dans cette histoire de kidnapping n'avait pas été la victime, mais celui qui attendait et pouvait tout imaginer. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait dans cette douloureuse position.

- A mon avis, il ne vous est pas non plus indifférent, reprit Sirius. Quand il a pris ces deux jours de vacances, et que je l'ai remplacé, au manoir…En fait, malgré le manque d'effectif, le colonel lui avait offert de prendre deux semaines de congé. Chez nous, cela ne se voit jamais. Il s'agissait d'un véritable cadeau, de la part du grand chef. James avait violemment critiqué l'organisation de son opération antidrogue, ce qui lui avait valu d'être écarté du projet au dernier moment. Malheureusement, la suite des événements lui a donné raison. Ces vacances proposées par le colonel étaient une façon de s'excuser, mais James n'en a pas voulu. Il n'a pas voulu non plus qu'on le remplace par Peter. En partie parce qu'il manquait d'expérience mais surtout parce qu'il avait le béguin pour vous.

Lily se mit à rire.

- Et ce matin, poursuivit Sirius, il m'a fait la leçon en me traitant de « Roméo sur le retour ». Il m'a interdit de vous draguer.

Cette fois, Lily rit plus librement. Sirius faisait son possible pour la détendre, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Bien sûr, James s'est toujours comporté avec moi comme la dernière des brutes, reprit-il. Je me souviens d'une fois…

Et, entre deux actions du match, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardaient vraiment, Sirius la régala d'anecdotes plus drôles les unes que les autres sur leur passé commun.

- Il avait un sacré sens de l'humour, James. Seulement, ces dernières années, il a changé. Un métier comme ça finit par vous user. James est très seul, mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'il pourrait proposer à quelqu'un de partager son univers. J'ai l'impression qu'il est assez vieux jeu avec les femmes. Il pense qu'on doit les protéger, les dorloter, faire en sorte qu'elles ne s'inquiètent jamais. Il faudrait une femme suffisamment forte pour lui faire changer d'avis.

Lily ferma les yeux. Et si cette femme c'était elle ?

- Nous interrompons la diffusion de ce match pour revenir à la prise d'otages qui a débuté ce matin en plein quartier de…

Sirius, qui tenait toujours la télécommande, changea de chaîne.

- Remettez l'autre ! ordonna Lily.

Il obéit, jugeant, à l'autorité de sa voix, qu'elle pouvait tout entendre.

-… Trevor McGregor, propriétaire de l'appartement. Nous n'avons que peu de détails sur le déroulement des opérations, mais il semblerait qu'un négociateur soit arrivé sur les lieux.

La caméra montra James qui sortait de sa voiture, lançait un regard mauvais aux journalistes, puis se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers l'immeuble.

La gorge sèche, Lily le suivit des yeux. Il paraissait d'un calme absolu, comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre dans cette affaire. Elle le vit qui s'entretenait un moment avec un groupe de policiers alourdis de leurs gilets pare-balles, puis en passer un lui-même. Le journaliste poursuivait ses commentaires.

- Nous sommes incapables pour le moment de vous donner le nom de ce négociateur, mais il semblerait qu'il tente de nouer le dialogue avec Rogue qui, depuis deux heures, n'a plus eu de contact avec l'extérieur. Les deux otages auraient cependant été aperçus aux fenêtres à plusieurs reprises.

La voix du commentateur fut brusquement interrompue par celle de James, amplifiée par un porte-voix.

- Severus ! C'est James Potter !

Cette voix forte et dure était-ce vraiment celle qui, toute la nuit, lui avait murmuré des mots d'amour ?

- Ouvre ! Il faut que je te parle !

- Ce n'est pas ça, négocier ! s'écria Lily à l'adresse de l'écran, comme si James pouvait l'entendre.

Persuadée que les policiers donneraient la charge et que Severus allait mourir, elle attendit, le cœur battant, les poings serrés. James aussi attendait.

Severus parut à la fenêtre, cria quelque chose comme « Restez où vous êtes ! » James posa alors son porte-voix et, avec ostentation, ouvrit sa veste pour retirer son revolver du holster.

- Severus ! Regarde, j'ai déposé mon arme ! Laisse-moi entrer, maintenant !

Lily, affolée, se tourna vers Sirius.

- Il a quelque chose d'autre pour se défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, probablement pas.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Gémit-elle en s'effondrant dans le canapé. Ça y est, il entre !

Le souffle court, elle regarda traverser avec assurance le no man's land entre l'immeuble et les barricades installées par la police. Puis il disparut dans les profondeurs obscures de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Ca y est, ils l'ont fait, et en plus on a les détails mouahaha. Moi perso, je sais déjà la suite mais en plus je l'ai en vrai!! Et oui ma jumelle me l'a fait imprimer et relier en entier ^^. Je suis super contente, et vous vous êtes super dégoutés mouahahahaha.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant faudrait penser a appuyer sur le petit bouton vert!!!

Lilieve01.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il se passait pour James une fois qu'il avait passé la porte !! Ben voilà, vous allez savoir lol !! Les choses vont s'accélérer considérablement maintenant puisqu'on approche de la fin !! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 **

-C'est moi qui devrais parler à Severus ! s'écria Lily, saisie de panique.

Comble de l'horreur, le match de football revint sur l'écran. Lily s'empara de la télécommande, chercha avec frénésie une autre chaîne où serait retransmis l'événement. En vain.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis sûre que Severus m'écoutera.

- N'y songez pas Lily. Il faudrait déjà que je vous laisse sortir d'ici. Et ensuite, personne ne vous permettra d'entrer dans ce bâtiment, croyez-moi.

- Il suffit que je lui parle au téléphone !

- Impossible, il a débranché le sien.

- Sirius, je vous en prie !

- James pensait bien que vos voudriez le rejoindre. Faut-il que je vous précise ce qu'il pensait de cette idée ?

- C'est inutile, maugréa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes une femme raisonnable Lily.

Il reprit la télécommande et remit le match de football.

- James fait son métier Lily. S'il était professeur, pompier ou journaliste, vous n'auriez pas l'idée de le suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Là c'est différent. Je suis personnellement concerné par cette histoire.

Au fond, c'était surtout l'envie de rejoindre James qui la motivait. Comme si, par sa présence et la force de sa volonté, elle pouvait infléchir le cours du destin.

Mais Lily possédait assez de sagesse pour se résoudre à son impuissance. Si leur couple devait durer, elle aurait à prouver à James qu'elle savait respecter les limites de leur monde respectif. Elle seule lui donnerait la force d'affronter les moments difficiles. Si chacun des départs en mission de James provoquait un drame, leur union ne pourrait pas durer.

Cette réflexion rendit la paix à Lily, et lui donna la force de se fondre dans le cour normal de la vie : regarder la télévision, plaisanter avec Sirius, chercher dans la bibliothèque de James un livre à feuilleter. Elle commença même à jeter sur le papier les grandes lignes d'un projet artistique qui, à son avis, devrait plaire à ses élèves.

A intervalles réguliers au cours de la matinée, les informations interrompirent les programmes sportifs. Vers 13 heures, les deux otages furent libérés. Les caméras les suivirent tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en courant du bâtiment. Avec l'habituelle brutalité des hommes de presse, les journalistes se ruèrent sur eux pour les premières interviews sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Tous deux, une femme d'une soixante d'année et un homme plus jeune, paraissaient curieusement sereins.

- James Potter nous a fait l'effet d'un ange descendu du ciel ! raconta la première. Il a tout de suite trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour apaiser Monsieur Rogue, qui était extrêmement perturbé. Je suis certaine qu'il va réussir à le ramener à la raison.

Le charme de cet homme opérait-il donc _toujours_? Même sur les vieilles dames ?

- L'atmosphère a changé du tout au tout dès qu'il est apparu, renchérit le deuxième otage. Nous sommes tous passés d'un sentiment de panique à peine contenu, à un apaisement presque complet. Rogue semblait très impressionné par Monsieur Potter, qui a très vite eu la situation en main. A mon avis, on devrait rapidement assister à un heureux dénouement.

Le soulagement déferla sur la jeune femme, car dans quelques minutes peut être, le cauchemar aurait pris fin. Mais Sirius ne partageait pas cette vision optimiste.

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, cela peut encore prendre des heures. En fait, c'est maintenant qu'à lieu l'opération la plus délicate, celle qui demande le plus de finesse, de patience. D'ailleurs, souvent, plus cette phase est longue, plus les chances de réussite sont élevées.

Lily repoussa avec détermination la vague d'affolement qui menaçait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse confiance à James, sinon, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Et une fois encore, elle y parvint. Elle trouva même la force de préparer un déjeuner léger, et de manger un peu en compagnie de Sirius. La peur revenait à intervalles réguliers, puis se retirait, revenait, se retirait encore, un peu plus loin, un peu plus longtemps, comme des vagues à marée descendante. Chaque fois, Lily se sentait un peu plus forte. Afin que son amour pour James puisse s'épanouir, elle devait détacher son esprit des risques qu'il courait.

Un bruit la sortie soudainement de ses songes. Sirius était déjà debout, une lueur de surprise se lisait dans ses yeux. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

- Qui ça peut bien être ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne sais pas. Restez où vous êtes, je vais voir ce que c'est, répondit-il.

La jeune femme le regarda se diriger vers la porte en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le meilleur ami de son petit ami aussi sérieux, pour le peu qu'elle le connaissait.

- Qui est là ?

Pour toute réponse, la porte explosa avec fracas, faisant tomber Sirius qui se tenait juste derrière.

Lors de la détonation, Lily se jeta à terre, appliquant inconsciemment ce que lui avait appris James le soir de leur rencontre.

Sonné par l'explosion, Sirius se releva péniblement alors que trois hommes cagoulés entraient dans l'appartement de son ami. Il tenta de dégainer son revolver mais un des "commandos" le frappa. Encaissant le coup, le jeune homme commença à se battre tout en cherchant des yeux sa protégée.

- Lily, sauvez-vous de là ! S'exclama-t-il avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

La jeune femme, qui se trouvait toujours au sol, se releva brusquement et commença à courir vers la porte. Malheureusement, elle fut interceptée par un des hommes, qui la maintenait fermement par la taille, empêchant toute fuite possible. Cependant, Lily ne cessait de se débattre, pensant qu'elle pourrait peut être faire faiblir l'homme qui l'entravait. Hélas, cela commençait à l'épuiser et l'homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde céder sous ses assauts.

Brusquement, Lily sentit une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de son crâne et ce fut le noir complet.

*****

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce mais James n'y prêtait guère attention. Maintenant que les otages étaient libérés, il fallait neutraliser Severus et cela ne serait pas une mince affaire. Le jeune homme, même s'il était beaucoup plus calme depuis son arrivé, semblait encore quelque peu agité, tenant toujours son revolver.

- Severus, vous savez que ça ne sert à rien, commença-t-il. L'immeuble est cerné par des dizaines de policiers et des tireurs d'élites sont postés, attendant une seule erreur de votre part pour vous loger une balle dans la tête.

- Je m'en fous ! s'exclama le jeune homme. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! Votre famille à besoin de vous !

- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous ne savez même pas le dixième de ce que j'ai vécu !

- Mais je peux le comprendre !

- Elle…elle est la seule personne qui pouvait éclairer ma journée. Son sourire, ses yeux, les reflets de ses cheveux… Elle ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est en partie à cause de vous. Vous me l'avez prise. Oh, je savais que jamais elle ne m'appartiendrait, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé ces lettres…

- Elle ne pouvait pas vous rendre heureux alors vous l'avez menacé pour que sa vie devienne un calvaire, fit James.

- Exactement ! Je veux qu'elle souffre autant que j'ai souffert de son indifférence, mais…à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être au summum de la douleur, répliqua Severus avec un rictus mauvais.

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Lily était en sécurité chez lui, avec Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas être en danger !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Je vois que j'ai réussi à avoir toute votre attention Monsieur Potter, c'est bien !

- Lily est dans un lieu sécurisé et sous bonne garde ! lança James en avançant vers Severus.

Celui-ci pointa son revolver vers le jeune homme.

- Reste calme Potter, où tu finiras comme elle et ton pote Sirius Black ! Quelle idée de l'avoir emmenée chez toi ! C'est décevant venant de la part de l'agent le plus performant d'Angleterre !

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda James, dont le masque d'impassibilité commençait à fondre.

- Ah, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air !

- Vous n'êtes pas tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez !

James commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Severus n'avait pas agit seul, il était seulement un pion qu'on avait utilisé pour approcher Lily. Quelqu'un s'était servi du jeune homme et de son amour à sens unique pour approcher Lily.

- En effet, je ne suis pas seul. Mais chut…c'est un secret !

- Pourquoi me le dire alors ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu seras mort avant la fin de la journée, rigola Severus.

- Qui est derrière tout ça ?

- A quoi bon, je peux bien te le dire puisque que tu ne pourras pas aller le répéter. Tom Jedusor. Mais tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Voldemort.

Voldemort ? Non c'était impossible ! Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il aux Evans ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un trafiquant de drogue, celui contre lequel il avait monté l'opération dont il a été écarté à la dernière minute !

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, lança Severus. Tu te demandes pourquoi il fait ça. Qu'est-ce que Lily vient faire là dedans. Dommage pour toi Potter, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Et sur ces mots, il fit feu sur James.

*****

Lily se réveilla avec le pire mal de crâne de toute son existence. Elle essaya de bouger mais cela s'avéra impossible, visiblement elle était ligotée. C'est ce qui la décida à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière lui brûla les yeux quelques secondes, le temps pour eux de se réhabituer. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce dépourvue de fenêtre, éclairée par quelques lampes. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds attachés aux barreaux.

Lily essaya de se libérer, mais en vain, les cordes étaient solidement nouées. Elle essayait encore quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans ce qu'elle supposait être un couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un homme brun, vêtu de noir et qui aurait pu lui paraître séduisant s'il n'avait pas été son geôlier.

- Mademoiselle Evans, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer enfin.

- Je voudrais bien vous dire que c'est réciproque, mais je mentirais ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous ne me connaissez pas ? C'est décevant ! Il va falloir remédier à ça. Je me nomme Tom Jedusor…mais on me connaît sous le nom de Voldemort.

La jeune femme avait beau chercher, ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout. Ce qu'elle savait, par contre, c'est que cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant de chœur.

- Désolée, ça ne me dit toujours rien. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Votre père. Son projet pour le Gouvernement va contrecarrer certains des miens et c'est très gênant. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités mais votre père ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de ses projets, il ne m'en parle jamais et je ne cherche pas à savoir ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oh, je m'en doutais bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça. Votre rôle est seulement celui d'appât.

- Mon père ne viendra jamais ici !

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas lui que je cherche à attirer ici, je vais juste lui demander une rançon. En fait, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec votre garde du corps. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- James ? Mais… Lily était tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut quoi dire.

- Monsieur Potter a eu la malheureuse idée de s'immiscer dans mes affaires en Amérique du Sud. Oh certes, il a été écarté de son propre projet au dernier moment et l'opération à échoué grâce à notre taupe, mais j'ai quand même perdu beaucoup d'argent cette nuit-là.

- Vous…vous avez une taupe au sein du MI5 ?

- Bien sûr, qui n'en a pas de nos jours ! dit Voldemort en souriant légèrement.

- Où est Sirius ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Mes hommes avaient besoin d'une petite distraction.

Lily ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que devait endurer le jeune homme, mais son imagination fertile l'en empêchait. Voldemort recommença à parler.

- Vous savez Mademoiselle Evans, j'ai été surpris de voir l'endroit où vous viviez. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir professeur dans un quartier aussi défavorisé.

- Je ne suis pas aussi superficiel que vous pouvez le penser.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, en effet. Tiens, on dirait que votre ami est de retour.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler pour laisser entrer trois personnes, dont une était soutenue par les deux autres. Lily ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que Sirius était mal en point. Son visage était tuméfié à cause des coups qu'il avait dû recevoir et ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Les bourreaux le posèrent sur la chaise près de la jeune femme, et l'attachèrent.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle Evans, mais j'ai encore quelques petits détails à régler. Je dois vous laisser mais je repasserai bientôt. A tout à l'heure.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle attendait que ses geôliers partent pour essayer de réveiller Sirius.

La porte claqua, signe qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- Sirius ? Sirius ?

Le jeune homme bougea lentement ses paupières afin de voir qui l'appelait. Il se tourna vers Lily.

- Lily ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ? demanda-t-il en essayant de bouger.

- Non, je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas l'intention. Mon Dieu mais que vous ont-ils fait ?

- Oh ce n'est rien ! C'est leur façon de souhaiter la bienvenue aux agents du MI5, je suppose ! Qui nous a amené ici ?

- Il se fait appeler Voldemort.

- Oh non pas lui ! murmura le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il veut James c'est ça ?

- Oui, à cause de l'opération en Amérique du Sud, d'après ce que j'ai compris et le projet de mon père pour le Gouvernement n'a pas l'air de lui plaire non plus.

- C'est normal, ce que fabrique votre père pourrait anéantir le marché de la drogue tout entier. Ce sont des détecteurs très puissants qui peuvent trouver tout type de drogue dans un rayon de cent mètres. Comment a-t-il pu être au courant de ça ?

- Il a dit avoir une taupe au sein du MI5 !

- Alors, James avait raison ! Nos supérieurs ne l'ont pas cru lorsqu'il disait que l'opération allait échouer à cause d'une taupe ! A-t-il dit qui travaillait pour lui ?

- Non, je regrette !

-Il va falloir trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici !

- Mais…vous pouvez à peine bouger !

- J'ai vu pire, je vous rassure !

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être rassurer là ! Il a dit que James allait venir !

- Alors on va pouvoir s'en sortir !

*****

Severus s'approcha du corps étendu sur le sol, admirant son œuvre. Il avait fait feu sur son ennemi, l'homme qui lui avait pris Lily. Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied pour s'assurer que son rival était bien mort, celui-ci ne broncha pas. Heureux du résultat, Severus retourna vers le meuble où il avait laissé son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prenait une quand il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule gauche. Severus se retourna vivement et lâcha son paquet quand il vit James debout devant lui.

- Mais… Que…Comment ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Je suis un bon acteur… et puis j'avais un gilet pare-balles ! répliqua James avec un petit sourire en coin.

Severus attrapa le revolver et le pointa vers le jeune homme, mais James fut plus rapide et le désarma d'une clé de bras. Il le frappa au visage et le regarda s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Très bien ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler tranquillement et tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais !

- Je ne te dirais rien ! Cracha Severus.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de refuser ! Si tu parles, je me débrouillerai pour que ton implication soit minime et si tu ne veux pas parler… je pourrais toujours dire que tu m'as attaqué, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de t'abattre !

- Tu bluffes Potter !

- C'est ce que tu crois !

Severus jaugea James quelques instants puis lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose !

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

- C'est vrai ! Au début, j'ai écrit les lettres, mais je ne les signais pas. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de mettre "Cœur du Ghetto", il disait que ça alerterait les autorités et ça a marché. Quand il a vu que tu t'occupais de l'affaire, il a changé ses plans. On devait…je devais faire diversion, t'attirer loin d'elle pour qu'ils puissent la kidnapper…

- Je paris qu'ils ont débarqués à plusieurs pour pouvoir maîtriser Sirius et Lily…

- C'est ce qui était prévu ! Ensuite, je devais te dire quoi faire pour la retrouver…

- Où est-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il fallait que tu retournes chez toi, c'est tout ce que je sais !

Le sixième sens de James lui indiqua que le jeune homme était sincère. Mais il lui restait une question à poser.

- Si tu devais me dire tout ça, pourquoi m'as-tu tiré dessus ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais tranquillement te laisser partir avec Lily ? J'ai ma fierté… et si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je tuerai tous ceux qui essayeront !

- C'est touchant ! Ceci dit, tu peux me remercier de ne pas être mort, parce que ce serait toi que Voldemort aurait tué !

Sur ces mots, James empoigna Severus par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé en bas, des hommes prirent en charge le jeune homme et le conduisirent aux bureaux. James savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Retourner chez lui pour retrouver Lily et Sirius.

Son appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien. La porte avait explosée, toutes ses affaires avaient été retournées, signes évidents de lutte. Ils ont dû faire vite pour que Sirius n'ait pu réagir a temps. James regardait autour de lui quand une voix l'interpella.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda Remus affolé.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu une tornade ! s'exclama Peter.

- Les hommes de mains de Voldemort ! Ils ont enlevés Lily et Sirius pendant que je réglais la prise d'otages de Rogue.

- Pourquoi veut-il Lily ?

- Pour faire chanter son père et pour m'avoir !

- Il veut se venger pour l'Amérique du Sud ?

- Oui. Aidez-moi à chercher quelque chose…n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à les retrouver. Rogue a dit qu'il fallait que je revienne ici pour les retrouver.

James regardait partout, ainsi que ses amis.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il doit bien y avoir un indice ! s'exclama James en retournant une pile de livres qui étaient tombés de la bibliothèque.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un tomber derrière lui. Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'il sentit une piqûre au niveau du cou et vit le corps d'un de ses amis allonger dans son salon. Ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes et il vacilla faisant tomber une lampe quand il tenta de se raccrocher à un meuble. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur et murmura :

- Toi ? Comment…tu…

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, endormi. Un corps se pencha au dessus de lui et dit d'une voix basse :

- Fais de beaux rêves… Jamesie !

* * *

Bon, là, vous allez regretter lol, parce que la fin est pire que l'autre chapitre lol!!! A oui c'est une sadique, c'est sur! Mais bon, sans ça, ça n'aurait pas grand interet autant vous dire que la fin du monde approche et que James est en fait un extra terrestre de la planete Masochiste.

Bon, j'espère vous voir fait bien rire après ce moment de suspens intense... Là je sens que la pauvre jumelle de moi va se faire tabasser, mais si vous voulez le faire, il faudra me passer sur le corps, mais pas tous a la fois quand même sinon je vais avoir mal...

Mais dites, à la place de lancer des pierres à ma jumelle, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert, et n'oubliez pas de lui dire qu'elle est sadique, même si elle le sait déjà mouahahaha...

Lilieve01.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde !!**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !! Je sais déjà que vous allez me jeter des tomates et me dire que je suis la pire des sadiques, mais bon lol !! L'épilogue sera posté au mieux mardi prochain et au pire mercredi !! En attendant, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

James se réveilla subitement, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui. On les avait trahis et il n'avait rien vu venir. C'était la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru capable de déloyauté. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était pieds et poings liés, maintenu debout par un crochet, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. La pièce était sombre, sans fenêtre et ne comportait qu'une seule porte…donc une seule possibilité de sortie.

Avant tout, il fallait qu'il se libère de ses liens. Il attrapa la chaîne qui retenait le crochet et tira sur ses bras pour remonter ses jambes et les noua autour de la chaîne. La tête en bas, il essaya de débloquer le mousqueton, mais un bruit venant du couloir le décida à reprendre sa position initiale.

A peine avait-il posé les pieds par terre que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux personnes.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis heureux de votre visite.

- Voldemort ! constata simplement James. Et…toi !

Le jeune homme venait de remarquer la personne présente à côté du trafiquant.

- Tu nous as trahis !

- Ce n'est pas le moment monsieur Potter ! Mon emploi du temps est plutôt serré et j'ai des comptes à régler avec vous.

James ne répondit pas, regardant toujours le traître droit dans les yeux.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il finalement à Voldemort.

- Vous voulez sans doute parler de messieurs Black et Lupin, ainsi que mademoiselle Evans. Ils sont ici, sous bonne garde. Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris par mademoiselle Evans…

- Si jamais vous ne lui avez touché ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, je vous jure que je vous tue de mes propres mains ! Cracha James.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, fit Voldemort avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

James se maudit alors pour sa faiblesse, car oui, Lily était sa faiblesse. Dès qu'il était question d'elle, il perdait tous ces moyens. Voldemort continua sur sa lancée.

- Votre opération anti-drogue en Amérique du Sud m'a coûté très cher monsieur Potter. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait échoué, grâce à ma taupe ici présente, je n'aime pas qu'on vienne s'immiscer dans mes affaires. En plus, le "gadget" que les usines de monsieur Evans sont en train de fabriquer, va considérablement ralentir celles-ci.

- Vous m'en voyez navré !

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi monsieur Potter. Mes hommes vont bientôt passer pour exécuter le châtiment que vous méritez, peu importe que vous en sortiez vivant ou mort. Adieu monsieur Potter, ce fut un plaisir.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, je le crains.

- Qu'importe ! De toute façon, votre mort ne m'empêchera pas de dormir !

Sur ces mots, Voldemort sortit, laissant James seul avec le traître.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi…Peter ?

- Ce n'est pas assez évident pour toi ? Pitié James, on se connaît depuis le lycée, je pensais que tu aurais su me cerner mieux que ça !

- L'appât du gain ?

- Ce n'est pas ma motivation première, mais c'est vrai qu'avec mon nouveau chef, mon salaire a quadruplé ! Pense plutôt à quelque chose de plus personnel…

James était en train de se remémorer toutes les années qu'il avait vécu avec Peter et les autres, certains détails lui parurent alors comme une possibilité de motivation pour Peter.

- La jalousie, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est de la jalousie, Jamesie…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- C'était pourtant comme ça que Sirius et Remus t'appelaient !

- Tu étais notre ami, comment as-tu pu nous trahir ?

- Ouvre les yeux James ! Nous n'avons jamais été amis ! Sirius, Remus et toi, vous l'étiez, mais moi, j'étais seulement toléré parce qu'on était dans le même dortoir.

- Tu délires !

- Tu penses vraiment que je délire ? Lorsque vous faisiez vos quatre cents coups en douce, vous ne m'avez jamais fait assez confiance pour me mettre réellement dedans. Oh oui, bien sûr, je faisais de temps en temps le guet pour vous mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Et puis parlons des autres, tiens ! Tout le monde vous adulait au lycée, parce que vous étiez les plus intelligents, les plus forts et les plus beaux ! Moi, on ne m'abordait seulement parce que j'étais avec vous. Tu sais ce que ça fait James, de vivre dans l'ombre des personnes qu'on considérait comme ses amis ?

- Je te plains Peter !

- Mais je ne suis plus à plaindre Jamesie ! J'ai trouvé ma voie au côté de Voldemort, il me fait confiance, lui !

James repensa à la mission et aux indices qui lui avaient échappés.

- Tu savais que c'était Lily, le soir où elle s'est enfuit !

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensiez tout les trois ! C'était ma meilleure performance en tant que taupe ! Te faire croire que j'étais assez débile pour ne pas reconnaître Evans déguisée en "servante de nuit" ! Qui sait, je pourrais peut être me reconvertir dans le cinéma un jour !

- En fait, ça arrangeait Voldemort qu'elle parte du manoir !

- Bien sûr, la sécurité diminuait, et comme je connaissais toutes les rondes et les relèves… Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici à discuter avec toi ! Ce serait dommage de faire attendre tes tortionnaires ! Adieu Jamesie !

Peter commença à tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de la cellule.

- J'espère que tu pourras encore te regarder dans un miroir après ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce que j'ai fait ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, bien au contraire !

- Un conseil Peter, cache-toi ! Parce que si on te retrouve un jour, il se pourrait fortement que ce soit le dernier de ta vie !

- Tu vois James, étant donné la position dans laquelle tu te trouves et ce qu'il va t'arriver, tes menaces me laissent…de glace !

La porte claqua après que Peter ait disparut derrière celle-ci. James n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le timide Peter soit la taupe de Voldemort ! Il ne s'était aperçut de rien, n'avait rien vu venir, pas un seul signe ! Le jeune homme lança un juron. Il avait très peu de temps avant que les hommes de Voldemort ne viennent lui rendre visite et il devait absolument se détacher avant qu'ils arrivent, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il reprit la même position que tout à l'heure et enleva les cordes du crochet. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol et entreprit de desserrer la corde nouant ses pieds. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à nouveau dans le couloir. James attrapa le crochet de ses mains et fit semblant d'être suspendu.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans sa cellule. Il n'eût aucun mal à les reconnaître. Le premier était Evan Rosier, un des passeurs. Le second n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Voldemort.

- Potter, quelle joie de te revoir ! s'exclama Rosier.

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! lança Lucius en enlevant un drap qui recouvrait une table que James n'avait pas vu à cause de la pénombre.

Plusieurs objets étaient disposés sur celle-ci, tous plus inquiétant les uns que les autres. Il connaissait leurs fonctions et n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on les utilise sur lui.

- On a perdu sa langue Potter ? demanda Rosier en pinçant la joue du jeune homme.

- Laisse tomber Evan, on trouvera peut être de quoi l'arracher parmis nos…ustensiles !

- Tu as raison Lucius !

Rosier recula un peu tout en continuant de regarder James. Il allait se retourner pour prendre un instrument sur la table quand le prisonnier releva ses jambes pour les placer de chaque côté de son cou. Celui-ci se brisa dans un craquement sourd lorsque James le fit pivoter grâce à la force de ses jambes. Lucius, qui avait le dos tourné, n'eût pas le temps de crier à l'aide que le jeune homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'empara d'un bistouri pour le poser sur sa gorge.

- Maintenant Malefoy, je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche et tu vas me dire où se trouve Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans ! Ah oui j'oubliais, si tu cris, je te tranche la gorge.

Malefoy acquiesça et James relâcha doucement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la bouche de son ennemi.

- Ils sont un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Où exactement ?

- La dernière porte au bout du couloir, Voldemort les a mis tout les trois ensemble par souci de simplicité.

- Combien d'hommes avec eux ?

- Deux ! Ils sont à l'extérieur, devant la porte !

A peine, Malefoy avait fini de parler que James l'assomma d'un coup sur la nuque.

- Merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir !

Il allait devoir approcher le plus possible les deux gardiens sans se faire remarquer. Il regarda les vêtements de Rosier et de Malefoy. Tout les deux étaient vêtus d'une longue robe noire pourvue d'une capuche. Ainsi, il pourrait se faire passer pour un des sbires de Voldemort et aurait la voie libre pour aller jusqu'à la cellule de Lily.

James pris les cordes, attacha Malefoy et déchira le drap pour le bâillonner. Rosier étant mort, il n'eût pas besoin de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à son collègue. Cependant, il prit sa robe et la revêtit. Le jeune homme remarqua que la poche droite était plutôt lourde. Il plongea sa main dedans et en ressortit un revolver. Il avait eu de la chance que Rosier ne s'en serve pas. James remit le revolver à sa place et pris quelques objets pouvant lui servir durant sa mission de sauvetage. Il suspendit Malefoy au crochet, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir et rabattit la capuche sur son visage. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte pour sauver ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait.

*****

Lily commençait sérieusement à s'angoisser. Même si Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle craignait pour la vie de James et Sirius. D'ailleurs, ce dernier essayait depuis au moins un quart d'heure de se détacher sans résultat.

- Ils ont dû être scouts ou marins dans une vie antérieur, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Lily, pourriez-vous rapprocher votre chaise pour que je puisse essayer de vous détacher ?

Lily sautilla avec sa chaise en direction de Sirius, mais un bruit de clé dans la serrure la fit stopper net.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans la cellule, l'un portant une chaise et l'autre quelque chose sur ses épaules. La chose était en réalité Remus qui semblait être évanouit. Les hommes l'assirent sur la chaise, le ligotèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

- Remus ? Bon Dieu Remus réveille-toi !

- Sirius ? Mais…où sommes-nous ? Où sont Lily et James ?

- Je suis ici !

- Vous n'avez rien ? James se faisait un sang d'encre depuis que Severus lui a dit que vous aviez été kidnappé tout les deux !

- James n'est pas ici Remus ! lança Sirius.

- Il avait raison alors, Severus était dans le coup ! dit Lily dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Remus ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- On était chez James, avec Peter. On cherchait tous les trois des indices sur la façon de vous retrouver quand une main s'est posée sur ma bouche. Tout de suite après, j'ai senti une aiguille me piquer le cou, j'ai voulu prévenir James mais je n'ai pas réussit !

- Si tu étais avec Peter, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est lui…la…la taupe !

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Ecoute, Sirius, à moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc mais il faut voir la réalité en face ! Peter est la taupe de Voldemort !

- C'est impossible ! Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

- On lui posera la question quand on l'aura retrouvé !

- Bon, les garçons, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires mais ce serait pas mal de trouver un moyen de s'échapper avant que Voldemort revienne et décide de tuer l'un d'entre nous !

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme, bouches bées. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi leur meilleur ami était tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Remus, rapproche ta chaise, je vais essayer de desserrer les cordes.

Le jeune homme obéit et ramena sa chaise près de Sirius. Celui-ci réussit à défaire les liens de son ami, qui put entièrement se délivrer et aida les deux autres.

Soudain, des bruits de voix se firent entendre lorsque Sirius essayait de délivrer Lily. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil et s'assirent sur leurs chaises respectives, faisant mine d'être toujours prisonnier.

Des bruits étouffés succédèrent aux voix et quelques instants plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une robe noire à capuche entra dans leur geôle.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous au moins vous étiez assis ! s'exclama l'homme en défaisant sa capuche.

- James ! s'écria Lily en essayant de se relever.

- Lily ! J'ai eu si peur ! Tu n'as rien ?

Lily hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire et James ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué ! dit-il en souriant.

- Toi aussi !

- Ecoute James, ce n'est pas que je veuille gâcher vos retrouvailles, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je pense qu'il y a des hommes devant la porte que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on découvre, je me trompe ?

- Occupez-vous d'eux et prenez leurs robes. On va en avoir besoin pour passer inaperçu !

- Ok !

James en profita pour finir de détacher Lily, le temps que Sirius et Remus rentrent les corps des deux gardiens assommés.

- Tu sais où se trouve la sortie James ?

- Non, mais habillés de cette manière, on aura un peu plus le champ libre pour la trouver !

Après avoir revêtu les robes, Sirius sortit en éclaireur. Il leva le pouce pour indiquer que la voie était libre et les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient devait être immense car les couloirs n'en finissaient plus. Les pierres semblaient froides et humides, sans doute se trouvaient-il dans un sous-sol, près d'un lac ou quelque chose d'approximatif car les murs suintaient.

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passé par ici, murmura Remus.

- Je n'y peux rien si tous les couloirs se ressemblent ! Normalement, nous sommes sur la bonne voix, chuchota Sirius.

- Tu dis ça depuis tout à l'heure je te rappelle ! lança Lily.

Sirius grogna et continua d'avancer dans le dédale de couloirs. Il se sentait un peu comme dans un labyrinthe. Celui du Minotaure plus exactement, et se dit que la ressemblance était assez frappante.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à désespérer, un escalier fit son apparition au détour d'un couloir. Lily avait retenu un cri de joie et serra le bras de James plus fort, mais celui-ci semblait perplexe.

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre le fait que nous n'ayons rencontré personne dans les couloirs ?

- James, franchement, tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup de "ça sent le piège" ? Pas maintenant qu'on a trouvé la sortie !

- Il a peut être raison Sirius, avec toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour Voldemort, on aurait dû rencontrer plus de monde, dit calmement Remus.

- Moi je pense que Sirius à raison, lança Lily. S'ils voulaient nous piéger, ils l'auraient déjà fait et puis, visiblement, nous n'avons pas encore été découvert.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être celui qui va lancer un "je vous l'avais bien dit".

- Mais tu ne vas pas le dire puisqu'il n'y aura pas de piège !

Sirius commença à monter les escaliers, les autres sur les talons. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Il put donc l'ouvrir facilement.

La porte donnait sur un immense parc boisé, d'où on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique lac dont l'eau calme reflétait les rayons du soleil couchant.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on ne sortirait jamais de cette maison ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lily.

- Je pense que nous sommes en Ecosse. D'après nos informations, Voldemort y aurait un domaine avec un immense château du nom de Poudlard, près d'un petit village qui s'appelle Pré-au-Lard. L'endroit correspond bien à la description qu'on m'en a faite.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, qu'on trouve un moyen de contacter le colonel.

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus. Si on reste ici, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et je pense que vous avez raison monsieur Black !

Voldemort venait d'apparaître derrière eux, ainsi que ses hommes de main. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent de façon à encercler les fuyards.

Lily sentit la main de James serrer la sienne plus fort. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait peur pour elle et ses amis, même s'il conservait son visage impassible.

- C'est très impoli cette façon de nous quitter sans dire au revoir ! s'exclama Voldemort. Heureusement que le château est pourvu de caméras, sinon vous nous auriez déjà faussé compagnie.

- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! marmonna Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux minutes ! répliqua James.

- Epargne-nous le couplet du "je vous avais prévenu" s'il te plait !

- Je te le dirai quand on sera sorti de cette galère !

- Franchement les gars, ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de conversation ! Je crois que nous avons d'autres priorités dans l'immédiat ! lança Remus.

- Si j'étais vous, j'écouterai monsieur Lupin ! suggéra Voldemort.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos conseils. Laissez-nous partir !

- Malheureusement, je crains que cela ne soit possible, monsieur Black. Mes comptes avec monsieur Potter ne sont toujours pas réglés.

- Si ce n'est que ça, laissez les autres partir et je resterai !

- Cet élan d'héroïsme est très touchant, monsieur Potter. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier. De plus, j'ai besoin de mademoiselle Evans pour recevoir la rançon que j'ai demandé à son père.

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas déjà prévenu les autorités ? demanda Lily.

- Ma fidèle taupe s'en est assurée, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

Un des hommes à la droite de Voldemort avait enlevé la capuche de sa robe.

- Sale traître ! Cracha Sirius en reconnaissant Peter.

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça Peter ? Nous étions amis ! s'exclama Remus.

- Non, nous trois étions amis. Lui, il n'était seulement que la cinquième roue du carrosse. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ! répliqua James.

- Mais tu délires Peter !

- Je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais l'heure n'est pas aux bavardages futiles. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! Vous reprendrez cette conversation plus tard. Enfin…si vous êtes encore en vie ! lança Voldemort avec un petit sourire en coin.

James voulait se venger de la trahison de Peter, mais il savait que s'il faisait le moindre pas, les hommes de Voldemort feraient feu. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Lily, pas après avoir connu la douceur de sa peau et la tendresse de ses baisers. Pour que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant, il devait gagner du temps.

- Si un de trois s'en sort vivant Peter, tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour te cacher ! déclara James.

- On te retrouvera, où que tu sois ! Continua Remus

- Tu ne seras en sécurité nulle part. Et le jour où on t'attrapera sera le dernier de ta vie ! Finit Sirius.

Peter avait blêmit pendant la tirade de ses anciens amis, et il espérait fortement que Voldemort ne les laisse pas sortir vivant de Poudlard.

- Bien. Maintenant que le couplet des menaces est passé, concentrons-nous sur des choses plus sérieuses. Mademoiselle Evans, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rejoindre s'il vous plait ? Je ne voudrais pas abîmer une si jolie monnaie d'échange.

Cette phrase avait pour effet de rapprocher Lily de James.

- Elle est très bien avec nous ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, emparez-vous d'eux ! ordonna Voldemort.

Plusieurs hommes enlevèrent leur capuche et s'avancèrent vers eux. Lily s'était vite retrouvée entouré de James, Sirius et Remus, dans le but de la protéger.

Malheureusement, les hommes de Voldemort étaient supérieurs en nombre et les trois jeunes hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à être maîtrisés, malgré les coups de poings et de pieds donnés à leurs adversaires.

Chacun d'eux étaient maintenu fermement et bien qu'ils se débattaient pour échapper à leurs assaillants, aucun ne réussi à se libérer.

Voldemort se rapprocha lentement de Lily.

- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux Tom, je te jure que je te tue ! lança James tout en se débattant.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça Potter ! Siffla Voldemort avec un regard des plus noirs.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom Tommy ? Continua Sirius.

Voldemort se rapprocha de Sirius à grands pas et se planta devant lui.

- Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue Black !

- Au secours, j'ai trop peur ! rétorqua ce dernier.

Sirius se plia en deux sous l'effet du coup de poing qu'il reçu dans le ventre.

- La prochaine réflexion te coûtera la vie Black ! lança Voldemort avec froideur.

Celui-ci retourna auprès de Lily, qui n'avait pas bougée de place durant l'altercation.

Elle avait remarquée un éclat brillant à la ceinture de Voldemort. Son revolver. La jeune femme eu soudain une idée folle. Celle de prendre le revolver de Voldemort et de le pointer sur lui pour pouvoir libérer les autres.

Ce plan était dangereux car il fallait qu'elle agisse vite et surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Elle n'avait ni la rapidité ni l'adresse de James mais il fallait au moins qu'elle essaye pour ne pas voir James et ses amis mourir sous ses yeux.

Voldemort se tenait à côté d'elle et la tentation de prendre le revolver était de plus en plus forte. Elle regarda en direction de James qui semblait avoir compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Son regard était tourné vers elle et semblait lui intimé de ne pas exécuter ce plan.

Lily ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous vivant.

Elle fut plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait pour extirper le revolver du holster de Voldemort et le pointer sur lui.

- Lâchez-les ! cria-t-elle à l'attention de propriétaire de l'arme.

- Mademoiselle Evans, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! fit calmement Voldemort.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques mètres.

- Vous ne savez pas tenir correctement une arme et vous voulez que je vous prenne au sérieux ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lily tenait l'arme de ses deux mains qui tremblaient sous l'effet de la pression.

- Libérez-les ou je vous tire une balle entre les deux yeux !

- Voyons, je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que vous tenez une arme entre vos mains. Il y a donc peu de chance pour que votre balle m'atteigne.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi si j'étais à votre place.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que l'homme lui arracha le revolver des mains et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Lily ! Lâchez-la espèce de salaud ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! hurla James toujours en train de se débattre.

Lily était hypnotisée par les deux orbes noirs qui la fixaient. Comment un homme pareil avait-il pu devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage.

- Vous êtes courageuse, mademoiselle Evans, stupide mais courageuse, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Dans un élan soudain, et profitant de leur proximité, Lily donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de Voldemort. Celui-ci, sonné, se détacha de la jeune femme et tomba à genoux.

Ses hommes se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme pour lui faire regretter ce geste quand une voix venant de nulle part se fit entendre.

- MI5, plus un geste. Vous êtes cernés !

Tout se passa rapidement. Les hommes de Voldemort, paniqués, essayaient de s'enfuir au moment où ceux du MI5 les encerclaient. Dans la confusion, James avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise des deux hommes qui le tenaient et avait rejoint Lily.

- Tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça !

- J'ai eu si peur ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal ! Je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir mourir ! répliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Je sais, fit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Moi non plus je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre.

James desserra l'étreinte et se pencha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour le plus doux des baisers qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de voir Voldemort pointer son arme dans leur direction, visant le dos de Lily.

James eut à peine le temps de pousser la jeune femme sur le côté qu'il reçu la balle qui lui était destinée. Il s'effondra sur le sol au moment où des agents du MI5 tiraient sur l'auteur du coup de feu.

- James ! hurla Lily en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, rapidement rejoint par Sirius et Remus.

- James ! Tiens bon, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Lily…je…

- Non, tais-toi ! Tu vas te fatiguer ! dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- James, reste avec nous mon vieux ! lança Sirius, dont les yeux gris si pétillants d'habitude s'étaient emplis d'eau.

- Il a raison, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Continua Remus en mettant ses mains sur la plaie d'où s'écoulait beaucoup de sang.

- Lily…je…t'aime, réussit-il à dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Nous avons besoin de toi !

James tourna difficilement la tête vers ses deux amis.

- Ve…veillez sur…elle…s'il vous plait.

- Non James, c'est toi qui le feras ! Parce que tu ne vas pas mourir ! Pas de la main de Voldemort ! s'exclama Sirius, en larmes.

- Il…est…

- Mort. Il a été abattu après t'avoir tiré dessus, répondit Remus.

- Be…bien.

- L'ambulance ne va pas tarder James. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup !

Ses yeux commençaient doucement à se voiler. Sa respiration se faisait plus lente. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur.

- Lily…

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Bon alors, que dire de plus?! Ce chapitre moi je l'ai lu, relu et rerelu avant d'avoir enfin pû savoir la suite!!! J'ai attendu des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, des siècles, avant que ma jumelle d'amour daigne bouger ses fesses d'auteur!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vous allez me dire, pourquoi lire et rerelire un chapitre, ça donne pas la suite, je sais merci pour l'info, mais quand on a rien, on a fait avec ce qu'on a, c'est a dire: rien!

Je sais pas si vous me suivez et puis merde, j'en ai rien a faire moi je sais la fin!!!!!

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, vous allez tous mourir dans l'ignorance totale et moi je danserais sur vos cadavres meurtris, en criant le mot FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN!!

Bon là je m'égare et vous aussi pauvres âmes errantes, car vous errez dans l'ignorance de savoir si James va mourir... Moi je sais moi je sais ^^!!!!

Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture!!! Sauf si vous m'offrez de l'argent... Une grosse somme, juste de quoi m'offrir une Volvo C 30 ( comme Edward) avec Edward en option, plus la baraque des Cullens, avec si possible la garde robe d'Alice, une piscine couverte et une dans le jardin, puis jacuzzi avec Robert Pattinson!

Voilà, celle ou celui qui a assez pour m'offrir tout ça, et qui serait bête pour l'offrir parce que moi je garderais ça pour moi mouahaha, aura la suite...

Ou alors vous faîtes comme le commun des mortel, vous attendez la semaine prochaine!!!

Essayez de dormir quand même un peu...

Lilieve01


	12. Epilogue

****

Avant de vous laissez lire l'épilogue, j'ai des remerciements à faire à tous les reviewers et surtout à Morgane 2 toi, lilipuce (même si elle a voulu me tuer ), narcissa potter. Mais aussi et surtout Puky et Silvermirrorlily pour toutes les reviexs qu'elles m'ont laissées et leur soutien. J'ai presque fini, après je vous laisse lire promis . Mon dernier message est pour ma jumelle, c'est grâce

à cette fic qu'on s'est rencontrée et ça me fait bizarre de la finir. Je t'adore ma jumelle t'es la meilleure (allez voir ses fics d'ailleurs elles sont géniales !! ) ! Bon ben je vous dit à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures et je laisse le mot de la fin à mon double (je sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !! ) !!

* * *

Epilogue

Un rai de lumière filtrait à travers les volets de la chambre, caressant le visage paisible de lily. La jeune femme se réveilla doucement, sentant les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de constater qu'elle était dans le lit.

Elle se leva, enfila le premier vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main et fila directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Le bacon était en train de cuire quand deux mains la saisir aux hanches, la faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour, mon amour, murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Bonjour James, répondit-elle en murmurant également.

- C'est dingue, comment peux-tu être aussi sexy avec mes chemises ? Imagine toutes les images que je vais avoir dans la tête lorsque je serai au travail ! Comment vais-je faire pour me concentrer ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette remarque et se retourna pour embrasser son petit ami.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, pas vraiment ! dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser devint plus fougueux, les mains devinrent plus baladeuses et Lily ne tarda pas à se retrouver coincée entre la table et son petit ami. James enlevait les boutons de la chemise un à un et pu bientôt caresser la peau si douce de la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque les doigts du jeune homme frolèrent son ventre. Il délaissa bientôt ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou et ses épaules, maintenant dénudées.

James fit glisser la chemise le long du corps de lily et tomba sans bruit sur le sol. Elle déboutonnait la chemise de James et celle-ci rejoignit vite l'autre qui se trouvait au sol. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture, puis au pantalon de son petit ami.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux nus au milieu de la cuisine. James passa ses mains sous les fesses de Lily, pour la surélever et la posa sur la table. Il se décolla un peu d'elle pour la contempler.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie. Je t'aime Lily !

La jeune femme, émue, allait répondre lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

- James, qu'est-ce que... mais tu saignes !

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol.

- James ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît !

Le sang s'écoulait si rapidement que le sol en était déjà maculer. Lily posa ses mains sur la plaie qui ressemblait à une blessure par balle.

- Lily...

- Reste avec moi, tu va t'en sortir !

- Non Lily... C'est ta faute... Je suis mort à cause de...toi !

*****

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes. Encore ce fichu cauchemar ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur depuis deux mois. Depuis qu'on lui avait que James était mort en lui sauvant la vie.

iLa porte des urgences s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer le brancard transportant James, suivit des médecins. Lily tenait fermement la main de James dans la sienne. Sirius et Remus suivait leur ami également. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers le bloc opératoire, un médecin les stoppa tous les trois.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, cette zone est réservé au personnel hospitalier.

- Non, laissez-moi aller avec lui, s'il vous plaît ! supplia Lily.

- Je regrette Mademoiselle, mais c'est impossible. Je vous conseille de patienter en salle d'attente, dit le médecin avant de se diriger vers la porte du bloc.

- Non, je...

- Lily, tu ne peux pas y aller mais ils vont bien s'occuper de lui, tu verras.

La voix de Remus était douce, mais Lily pouvait y entendre les tremblements familiers d'une vive émotion. Elle ne pu se retenir d'avantage et éclata en sanglot au milieu du couloir.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur arrivée, la pris dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la salle d'attente.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans cette salle à attendre des nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté depuis que James avait passé cette porte.

Il faisait nuit maintenant et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et Remus essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant un magasine, mais en vain.

En plein milieu de la nuit, un des médecins entra dans la salle.

- Mademoiselle Evans, Messieurs Black et Lupin.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Lily en se précipitant vers le médecin.

- Nous avons pu extraire la balle, mais celle-ci a endommagée des organes vitaux. Pour le moment, Monsieur Potter est en salle de réanimation, mais je ne vous cache pas que son état est critique. Nous avons failli le perdre pendant l'opération. Ce qu'il se passera cette nuit sera décisif quant à sa survie.

Les traits de Lily se décomposèrent à l'entente de cette phrase. Sirius et Remus avaient le visage fermé.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda Remus.

-Il n'est pas encore réveiller et ne le sera probablement pas avant le milieu de la journée si tout va bien. Vous pouvez rester avec lui, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre, suivez-moi.

- Merci docteur.

En entrant dans la chambre, Lily remarqua immédiatement la blancheur presque cadavérique de James, lui qui avait toujours un teint légèrement halé. Elle s'approcha de lui, pris sa main et lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre.

- Tu vas t'en sortir James. Il faut que tu te battes ! Rien ne peut t'atteindre, je le sais.

- Tu as raison Lily, il va s'en sortir, lui dit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Et l'attente repris. Cette fois-ci, elle était avec James et espérait lui transmettre un peu de sa force en lui tenant la main.

L'état du jeune homme se stabilisa durant la nuit d'après les médecins et au petit matin, tout danger était écarté. Ils avaient déclarés que James s'en sortirai.

La jeune femme était tellement heureuse et soulagée commençait à s'endormir sur le fauteuil quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Lily, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, fit Sirius.

- Non, je veux rester ici. Et puis, où irai-je me reposer ? On est en Ecosse.

- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il y a des hotels en Ecosses et puis tu dors à moitié. Imagine que James se réveille et qu'il voit la tête que tu as en ce moment, il nous tuerai à coup sûr pour ne pas avoir correctement veiller sur toi, rétorqua Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Il a raison Lily. On va te trouver un hôtel pas très loin et je t'y emmenerai. Sirius le surveillera pendant ce temps là. Et si jamais il y a un problème, on t'appelle, promis !

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, se résigna-t-elle.

Remus avait trouvé un hôtel à deux pas de l'hôpital et avait accompagné la jeune femme à celui-ci, après avoir vérifier la sécurité de la chambre.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non, ça va aller. Je vais dormir un peu et me rafraîchir. Je reviendrai bientôt.

- D'accord, appelle-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit !

- Ok, si Sirius et toi vous faites pareil !

- Promis. Repose-toi, on veille sur lui.

Remus était parti, la laissant seule dans cette chambre. Sentant le sommeil la gagner, elle se coucha rapidement.

Il était près de 17h quand elle se réveilla. Elle consulta son répondeur, mais aucun nouveau message. Elle prit une douche rapide et se prépara à retourner à l'hôpital.

Elle arriva devant la chambre de James, pris une profonde inspiration et entra.

Le lit était vide. Elle crut d'abord s'être trompée de chambre mais vérifia sur la porte et constata que c'était le bon numéro. Elle interpella une infirmière et lui demanda dans quelle chambre avait été transporté son petit ami.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Potter, James Potter, répondit Lily.

- C'est... votre petit ami ? demanda l'infirmière visiblement gênée.

- Oui. Il a été admis hier pour des blessures par balles.

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais... Monsieur Potter est décédé.

- Que... quoi ? Non, écoutez ce n'est pas possible ! Les médecins ont dit qu'il allait mieux, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger !

- Je sais Mademoiselle mais... Monsieur Potter a fait une hémorragie interne. Elle n'a pas pu être détectée à temps.

- Je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible !

- Ecoutez...

- Il ne peut pas mourir ! hurla Lily.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius et Remus débarquèrent.

- Lily, appella Remus, nous t'avons cherché partout.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, merci. lança Sirius à l'infirmière.

- Viens, allons dans un endroit plus calme, reprit Remus.

- Non, je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne me direz pas la vérité !

- Il est mort Lily.

- Non... c'est une ruse, j'en suis sûre !

- Non, James est mort suite à une hémorragie interne.

- Ce n'est... pas... vrai.

- Bordel Lily, il est mort ! explosa Sirius. On n'a rien pu faire, les médecins non plus !

Lily regarda Sirius dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère. Elle pris alors conscience que James, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était mort. Toutes les émotions et les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui remontèrent et cédant à la pression, elle s'évanouit./i

Lily émergea de ses souvenirs et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa salle de classe. Ses élèves étaient déjà sortis. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle avait repris son poste à l'école.

Quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, son état était tel que les médecins craignait le pire. Elle ne parlait plus et ne mangeait plus. Sirius et Remus venaient la voir souvent et essayait de la faire parler ou manger mais sans aucun résultat. Elle se laissait simplement mourir.

On l'avait perfusé pour pouvoir la nourir mais son état se dégradait toujours de façon alarmante. Au bout d'une semaine, Sirius en avait eu marre.

i- Lily, il faut que tu manges.

La jeune femme ne bougea ni ne parla.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Tu crois que James a donné sa vie pour te voir mourir peu de temps après lui ?

Une larme commença a couler le long de la joue de Lily.

- Ecoute, à moi aussi il me manque mais... je lui ai fait une promesse, celle de veiller sur toi. C'est la dernière mission qu'il m'a donné et la plus importante à ses yeux, alors s'il te plaît Lily, vit, bats-toi ! C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu !

Le visage de la jeune femme était maintenant baigné de larmes.

- Il... me manque, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu meurs de cette façon !

- Il me tuerait si je faisais ça ! fit-elle en souriant.

- C'est sûr ! s'exclama Sirius, heureux de voir que Lily était sortie de sa catatonie./i

Elle était restée encore une semaine à l'hôpital, le temps de reprendre des forces. Elle était revenue chez elle et avait repris son poste d'enseignante tout de suite.

Cependant, la vie n'était pas pareil. Depuis la mort de James, Lily était plus introvertie, plus rien ne l'intéressait et elle avait souvent de longs moments d'abscences.

Elle était devant chez elle maintenant. Encore un de ces moments d'abscences ou elle n'est qu'un automate, ses pensées étant ailleurs.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle était seule. Le MI5 lui avait proposé un garde du corps le temps que tout le réseau de Voldemort soit démanteler, mais elle avait refusée catégoriquement. C'est pourquoi Sirius et Remus passaient souvent chez elle. Pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Mais la plupart du temps elle était seule, elle n'invitait plus ses amis. Elle était devenue presque dépressive.

Elle posa ses clés sur la petite table et s'arrêta brusquement. Etait-ce le parfum de James qu'elle sentait ? Non impossible, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était venu ici, son odeur s'était dissipé depuis un bout de temps.

- Tu commences à avoir des hallucinations olfactives ma vieille ! Tu deviens complétement folle ! dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle était en vacances ce soir, les vacances d'été. Deux mois à déprimer.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pris un verre dans le placard et le rempli de jus d'orange. Lily se retourna pour s'adosser au plan de travail quand elle le vit.

Surprise, son verre lui glissa des mains, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Ce n'était pas possible, il était...

- Bonjour Lily.

Non ! Impossible ! C'était une autre hallucination ! C'est ce que son cerveau lui disait, mais son coeur avait envie de croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ja... James ? bredouilla-t-elle en approchant doucement de cette hallucination.

Il ne répondit pas. Son teint était pâle et il avait l'air épuisé.

- Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle une fois proche de lui.

Il leva lentement sa main et caressa la joue de Lily du bout des doigts.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Comment...

- Le MI5 m'a fait passer pour mort afin que les derniers disciples de Voldemort ne me retrouve pas.

- Mais... pourquoi Sirius ou Remus ne m'ont rien dit ?

- Ils n'étaient pas au courant enfin... pas tout de suite.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourrir quand on m'a annoncée ton décès.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'en étais pas loin à un moment.

- C'est vrai ! Mais Sirius a tenu sa promesse, il a veillé sur moi, dit-elle en souriant, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

James essuya une larme et caressa de nouveau la joue de la jeune femme.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'acceuillit mais poussa un grognement quand elle le serra contre elle.

- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, je t'ai fait mal ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la grimace de douleur sur son visage.

- Disons juste que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait rétablit, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée, excuse-moi.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment ! Ce n'est pas une petite douleur qui va m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras !

Lily se rapprocha de lui à nouveau, et se lova contre lui en faisant attention à ne pas être trop brusque. Au bout de quelques instants, il rigola.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une fragile petite chose !

- Pour une fois que c'est toi ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

Il se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser était chaste au début, mais il se fit très rapidement plus fougueux et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils basculèrent sur le canapé. James étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Je suis désolée !

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis deux mois, et j'ai pris conscience que la vie sans toi ne vallait pas grand chose à mes yeux. Quand on m'a dit que j'étais censé être mort, j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu m'oublies, que tu refasses ta vie. Mais je t'ai retrouvée et je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander une chose. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lily avait sourit tout le long de cette déclaration et pour toute réponse, elle embrassa James comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassée avant.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

- Oui, mille fois oui ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Bien sûr, tu te doutes bien que, vieux jeu comme je suis, je vais aller voir ton père pour lui demander ta main.

Lily rigola.

- Vas-y, mais ça risque de poser un petit problème.

- Tu crois qu'il ne va pas vouloir ?

- Tu plaisantes, je serais protégée à vie par un professionnel de la sécurité.

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Si tu va voir mon père pour lui demander ma main, il risque de vouloir faire une gigantesque cérémonie qui respecterait les traditions de la famille.

- Gigantesque comment ?

- Dentelles et queues de pie. Bien sûr nous seront séparés pendant les deux semaines précédants le mariage, je passerais mon temps à visiter les tantes et...

- Je crois que j'ai compris ! Je vais devoir changer de stratégie !

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ?

- Si bien sûr, mais je crois qu'un voyage à Las Vegas s'impose !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas attendre aussi longtemps pour que tu deviennes ma femme, j'irai voir ton père à notre retour et je lui dirai que je suis fou amoureux de toi !

Lily éclata de rire et James l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Quand dois-tu reprendre le travail ? demanda Lily entre deux baisers.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu en as déjà assez de moi ? demanda-t-il légèrement vexé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je me disais que puisque je suis en vacances pendant deux mois, je voulais savoir combien de temps je pourrais profiter de toi !

- Oh ! Et bien les médecins ne m'ont pas précisés quand je pourrais reprendre le travail, donc tout le temps que tu voudras ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait ! répliqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne se lève et la porte dans sa chambre.

Finallement, Las Vegas attendra un peu.

FIN

* * *

****

Salut tout le monde,

alors voilà c'est la fin, que j'ai mis du temps à trouver et à écrire !!

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !! Pour répondre à une review que j'ai eu, je ne pense pas faire de fic sur James et Lily dans l'immédiat, mes projets en ce moment vont vers la saga Twilight de stephenie Meyer, mais ce n'est pas impossible que j'en fasse une un jour ou l'autre !!

Bonne lecture


End file.
